I Love You, Forever
by sodamechrissy
Summary: Marie Stubbs and Taylor Lautner fall in love. Since he's so famous, what's going to happen to their future? Read to find out, and you'll discover the true meaning of loving and sticking together.
1. Chapter 1: Life Changing

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own any non-fictional characters)**

**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction story, so please read this story I came up with and I'm sure you'll love it. Enjoy (;**

I awoke to a sound by a ringing alarm. I looked at the time and it read 5:30 A.M. Ugh, I thought to myself. It was another usual Monday day in California. What could possibly go wrong today? Of course many things can go wrong. People are always saying that I, Marie Stubbs, am shy in school and that I just need to speak out! I really want to, but somehow when I'm in school, my voice just turns off just like a switch. Though, when I'm out of school, I'm a total different girl. Weird, but that's just who I am… I just wish people would see the real me.

Anyway, I got myself up from my bed and took a shower. I then got dress, ate breakfast, said my goodbyes to my family, and left for school. Since I walked to school, it only took me about 10 minutes to get to my high school, Carling High School. As I entered the school and went to open my locker, my best friend Penny came up to me.

"Oh my gosh! You cannot believe who's going to attend our school?" She asked.

With a blank expression, I asked, "Who?"

She shouted so loudly, "Taylor Daniel Lautner!"

I sighed and said, "Penny, remember the last time someone told you that an actor was attending our school, you told everyone and next thing you know, it's not true and you got everyone's hopes up."

"I know, but trust me thing time. He really is attending our high school and I know you're a big fan of him, " Penny said.

I shut my locker and said, "Yeah, so don't get my hopes up then."

"I'm not! Come on, believe me," exclaimed Penny.

"We'll see," I said and we walked to our first period, Health

* * *

_Health, 1st Period_

As Penny and I walked into our health class, I saw someone sitting in my seat. Penny already sat in her seat, which was supposed to be next to me, but it looked like someone was already comfortable in the my seat. I walked up to my seat and I saw that he was wearing black shades, black leather jacket, denim jeans, and black converse. I tapped him on his shoulder and said, "Excuse me, but you're sitting in my seat."

He looked up at me and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, but our health teacher, told me to sit here."

Why did I recognize that voice, I thought.

"Oh, okay," I said. I then walked to the front of the room to talk to .

", you told someone to sit in my seat," I said to her.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry, I forgot you sat there. Hmmm, why don't you just sit all the way in the back there near the window?" She asked.

What the hell, I thought.

"Okaaay," I said slowly and walked back to my new seat. As I was walking to the back, Penny and I made eye contact and made sad faces to each other. I sat down in my new seat and looked out the window. I then heard the person in my old seat talking to . He said, ", if you don't mind, I could sit in the back. It'd be no problem."

"No, it's okay. Marie can just sit in the back. Marie won't mind. Do you mind, Marie?" She asked.

Everyone in the class turned to look at me. I said, "No, I don't mind...anymore."

"Great! Okay, my class of 11th graders, let's get started!" exclaimed. Throughout class, I always kept seeing that guy in my old seat turning back to look at me from the corner of my eye. Weird, I thought. About 5 more minutes of class left, said, "Okay class, most of you have heard that an actor will be attending our school. Well, he is here in our class right now."

I looked over at Penny and saw that she was excited about this.

"And it is Taylor Lautner!" exclaimed.

Everyone in my class gasped and I already heard some girls texting their friends about this news.

"Well, Taylor get up and introduce yourself," said.

Then, the guy sitting in my old seat got up and took off his shades. He looked directly at me and then turned to . "Hi, I'm Taylor Lautner and I will be attending this school. I'm trying to get some normal life into me, even though that won't happen. So yeah..." Taylor said.

"Great, now I need somebody to show him around," said.

Almost everybody raised their hand, but for some reason I didn't. Then, I heard my name. "Marie, please show around," said.

"Uhhh, okay," I said uneasily because of the looks people were giving me.

The bell rang and it was time for nutrition. I got out of the classroom fast and met Penny there. She then started tugging on my shirt and was laughing excitingly. "See! I told you he was attending our school!" Penny exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" I said.

Penny then stopped tugging on my shirt and her got wider. I looked behind me and saw that it was Taylor Lautner. "Hi," he said.

I felt my self tingle up and said, "Hi."

"So are you going to show me around?" He asked.

"Yeah, but can you handle the girls?" I asked him in a low voice.

He smiled his great big smile and said, "I'm sure I can handle that."

"Okay," I said and turned backed to Penny. "I'll see you later and tell the others I'll see them later too."

"Okay!" Penny exclaimed and walked away happily. I smiled and turned back to Taylor.

"Lets go?" I asked in a low voice again. Why am I so shy? Just get comfortable.

"Yeah, let's go," Taylor said.

**A/N: Do you think Marie's world turned upside down, now? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Make sure to REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE or I might as well not make the next chapter (; and thank you!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Tutor Me

(**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any non-fictional characters)**

**A/N: Keep on reading! (;  
**

"So this is where the guys change into their PE clothes," I said as I pointed to the boys locker room. Taylor and I have already been through most of the school grounds. He has my health, geometry, biology, and English class. Thank goodness he doesn't have my PE and Spanish class. The bell rang and it time for the both of us to part away from each other.

"Well, I got to get to the girl's locker room and change," I said to Taylor.

"Okay, I've got to go too," he said.

"Okay, bye," I said and we went our separate ways.

As I was walking to the girl's locker room, I heard two girls running behind me to catch up to me. I looked back and it was no surprise who it was. It was Penny and Kaylee, who was my other best friend.

"I cannot believe what Penny said was true that Taylor Lautner is attending our school and you Marie, got to show him around," Kaylee said.

"I know, I didn't believe it either until he showed his face to the class," I said.

"See, next time you guys should believe me," Penny said.

"Uh-huh," Kaylee and I said together. We finally got to the girl's locker room and we changed into our PE clothes. We talked more about Taylor and PE went by quickly. Soon, it was time for geometry class.

* * *

_Geometry Class, Period 4_

As I entered geometry class, I already saw girls hovering over Taylor. I rolled my eyes and went to sit in my seat. There was an empty seat next to me and I saw someone sit in that seat. I looked over and saw that it was Taylor. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," I said. Then, Mr. Alien got the class attention and he started to talk about what we were going to do today. He made us take notes and gave us a worksheet to do for the remainder of class. I really didn't get this geometry stuff. I looked over at Taylor and saw that he seemed to get the concept of the whole geometry stuff.

"Uhm, can you help me? Heh," I asked.

He looked over at me and said,"Yeah, for what number?"

"All of it?" I answered.

"Okay. Well, for number 1 you have to measure this with that and then you substitute that with this. After, you convert them to that," he explained which I so didn't get.

I looked at him cluelessly and said nothing. "You don't get it still?" He asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Wow. Okay, well. How about I tutor you about this stuff after school at your house," he offered.

"Sure," I said. The day went quickly and it was already after school.

* * *

_After school, Marie's House_

"Nice house you got here," Taylor said. It was a two story house with 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, a big kitchen, a computer room, and a reading room.

"Thanks," I said. Then, my older sister, Chelsea Stubbs, my little sister, Caitlin Stubbs, and my mom, Lanie Stubbs came from the backyard and saw that I was with someone.

"Oh, who's this," my mom asked.

"Mom, this is Taylor Lautner. He goes to my school now and remember, he's from New Moon," I explained.

"Hi, I'm Taylor Lautner," he introduced himself.

"Oh, hi, you're so handsome. I like you," my mom said. Oh my gosh, what an embarrassment but this made me and Taylor laugh.

"Hey! I'm Chelsea Stubbs, Marie's older sister," Chelsea introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Caitlin Stubbs, Marie's little sister," Caitlin introduced herself too.

"Hi. Nice to meet you guys too," Taylor said.

After the whole introducing ceremony, we went into the computer room. 2 hours and 30 minutes later, I finally got the concept of geometry. Since it was 4:30, we talked about our lives and that he would tutor me more every Monday and Wednesday. After all the talking, it was time for him to go home. I walked him to the front door and said, "Thanks for tutoring me."

"No problem, I made a real friend today," he said.

"Haha, yeah," I said.

"Well, see you tomorrow then," he said.

"Okay, bye," I said and he walked to his car. He got in and backed out of the driveway.

What a day. I wonder what will happen in my life now that Taylor Lautner goes to my school. We'll see.

**A/N: Wow, what a day! Marie's life is totally changing. Please REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE or I will not put up another chapter. Thanks! (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet them

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own any non-fictional characters)**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy!  
**

_Marie's house, kitchen_

"Oooh, Marie bought Taylor Lautner here yesterday," teased Chelsea.

"Shut up! He was just tutoring me!" I exclaimed as I threw my napkin at her.

"Who's Taylor Lautner?" My dad, Steven Stubbs asked.

"The werewolf from New Moon. Remember?" Caitlin explained.

"Ah! Oh yeah. He goes to your school now?" My dad asked.

"Yeah…" I answered in a slow tone, afraid of what my dad was going to say about bringing a boy here. I looked at my watch and realized that I was going to probably be late for school.

"Oh I got to go. Bye!" I said and I gave my parents goodbye kisses. I walked out the front door and walked to school. As I got to school, I went to my locker as usual. While I was at my locker, I felt somebody behind me. I turned around to find Taylor standing behind me.

"Good morning!" Taylor said with a big smile on his face.

I looked around the hall and saw that the halls were empty.

"Where's everyone?" I asked Taylor.

"Funny story. Everyone's outside waiting for my arrival," he explained.

"Haha. Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think we should hurry to health. They're going to figure out that I'm already inside," He said.

"Yeah, let's go. Don't worry, the school's going to calm down in a few weeks," I explained.

"A few weeks?" Wow, haha," he said. I closed my locker and we walked to health fast.

* * *

_Lunch, cafeteria_

The cafeteria was crowded when Taylor and I entered. We walked to my friends who were seated at our usual table. I lead Taylor to where my friends were seated and as we made our way, I saw a lot of people giving me looks like they were mad I was with Taylor. That was so not my problem. We finally got to the table and that's when I introduced Taylor to my friends.

"Hey guys! You all know Taylor Lautner, right?" I said as I introduced Taylor to them. There seated at my friends table were, Penny Camacho, Kaylee Mansy, Derek Long, and Tina Maloo.

They all looked up to see me with Taylor. They all had smiling expressions on their faces like they were happy for me. Odd, I thought.

There was an awkward silence, so instead Tina Maloo broke the silence. "Hey, I'm Tina Maloo. I'm such a bookworm and I like to see the unique ways of things in life," Tina said.

"Hello. I'm Derek Long. I'm a big fan of Paramore and I love to go to a lot of concerts!" Derek said.

"Hi. I'm Kaylee Mansy. I love to get creative and I know how to have fun." Kaylee said.

"You already know me, Taylor. I'm Penny Camacho. I like to go to places and just a good friend." Penny said.

I smiled at how relaxed my friends were being, but I knew that deep down; they were all jumpy and excited.

"Hey! You all know I'm Taylor Lautner. I like to go to hockey games and eat a lot of food." Taylor said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, now that we introduced all of ourselves, let's get to eating. I'm so starved." I complained.

Taylor and I sat down next to each other and we took out our lunch from our bags. What I had for lunch was spam masubi and orange juice. I looked over at Taylor's food and he had steak burger. Wow, that looked so delicious. But, I didn't want to take over his lunch so I took a bite out of my spam masubi and listened to the conversation my friends were having.

"Come on Derek! I want to go to that Paramore concert next month." Kaylee said to Derek. Truth to be told, Kaylee was also a big fan of Paramore because of Derek who made her into a Paramore addict. It was the month of November and next month was the Paramore concert.

"Alright, alright. But you have to give me the money so I can buy your ticket." Derek said.

"Yes! And Kaylee scores the touchdown!" She exclaimed with a big excitement in her eyes. She was so happy she finally gets to go to a concert.

"Oh hey, you guys know I can get you backstage passes to the Paramore concert. I'm good friends with Hayley Williams." Taylor said out of nowhere. I guess he was listening to the conversation my friends were having. I mean, our friends.

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" Derek and Kaylee said together.

"Yeah. Of course, I can give them to you tomorrow I think." Taylor said.

"Yes! Man, what a great day. Got to meet Taylor Lautner and now we get backstage passes to the Paramore concert." Kaylee said.

"Thanks dude!" Derek said to Taylor. Then Derek turned to me and said, "Wow Marie, we love your boyfriend." I looked at him with big shock in my eyes and suddenly felt all red.

"What did you say? We're not together. Who said that we were?" I said because I needed a good explanation about this. I looked around to each of my friends faces and saw that they were smiling and just kept looking at me.

"Well?" I said, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you see. You guys are always together and we heard about the tutoring he was giving you after school yesterday." Tina said.

"You guys, Marie and I aren't together and plus, I wouldn't get with someone after I met them one day." Taylor spoke up.

"Yeah, we sorta figured that out." Penny said.

So that what explains why a lot of people were giving me looks today. Especially the girls, but I don't know what the guys problem was. Anyway, the bell rang and quickly the day went by fast. It was already after school and good thing I didn't have any homework to do. So, instead Taylor invited me to go to his house to meet his family. I thought their house was empty, but when we pulled up to his driveway that was when he told me that he wanted me to meet his family. Oh great, I thought. I suddenly felt nervous and I so wanted to get this over with. Taylor cut the engine and I got out of the car. We made our way to the front door and inside the house. First thing I notice about his house was that it was so beautiful. Right when you step in his house, you felt right at home. It was such a good feeling.

"Welcome to my house!" Taylor said and we walked to the kitchen. I have got to tell you, it was the biggest kitchen I have ever seen in my life. Right when we entered the kitchen, I saw that someone was cooking and that someone was Taylor's mom, Deborah Lautner. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Awh, I thought. That was sweet of him.

"Ah, my baby boy." Deborah said.

"Mom, I have a guest here." Taylor said with an embarrassing expression plastered on his face. His mom looked behind her and saw me. She smiled and said, "Why, hello. Sorry I didn't see you there. I was cooking calamaris."

"Oh, that's okay. By the way, I'm Marie Stubbs. Taylor's new friend." I introduced myself.

"Ah, I see. So this is the girl you've been talking about." Deborah said.

I smiled and looked at Taylor. He looked really red and embarrassed. "Mom," he muttered.

"What? She is pretty and you really have been talking about her." His mom said. I smiled and couldn't believe how his mom was laidback.

"Sorry, Marie. It's just this son of mines. He can get open about things then hide in a nutshell." Deborah said.

"That's alright ." I said.

"Oh, please call me Deb or Mom. I already love you." Deb said.

"Ha, okay Deb." I said with a little laugh.

"Well these calamaris are finished. Why don't you guys bring some with you while you guys tour around the house?" Deb offered.

We got a bowl and got some calamaris with ranch dipping sauce. I tried one and wow. It was so delicious. Taylor showed me around his house and you cannot believe how beautiful his house was. It has 5 bedrooms, 2 big living rooms, a big kitchen, 5 bathrooms, 2 dining rooms, an office room, a reading room, and a backyard with a pool, a jacuzzi, and a swinging bench. It took about an hour for him to show me his house and we finally decided to watch TV in the living room. After 30 minutes of watching a show, he sister came downstairs.

"Hey. I'm Makena, Taylor's little sister. Wow, you're actually pretty like he mentioned." Makena said.

"Makena!" Taylor exclaimed while throwing a pillow at her.

"What? It's not my fault I talk." Makena said.

"Just shut up." Taylor warned.

"Whatever. So, what's your name? I already know it's Marie, but I just you to introduce yourself." Makena said to me.

"Haha, I'm Marie Stubbs. It's nice to meet you and has he really been talking about me?" I asked in a curious tone. I looked up at Taylor to see his expression and when Makena was about to open her mouth. Taylor suddenly stood up and covered her mouth. All I could hear of her voice was just muffles of sounds. They suddenly were tackling each other on the floor and laughing their heads off. It was a brotherly-sisterly love.

"Fine, fine! I give up! I won't tell her!" Makena shouted while Taylor was still tickling her. Taylor got up and said, "You better."

Makena got up and said really fast, "He did you say you were really pretty!" She then ran upstairs to her room and closed the door shut. Taylor groaned and looked at me like what can I do, she's my sister.

"Sorry about that. She's just really like that." Taylor said as he sat down on the couch next to me. I smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, it was actually really entertaining."

"Yeah, for you." He said. I laughed and couldn't believe how my day was turning out.

The front door opened and I looked back to see Taylor's dad coming inside. He looked at us and said, "Oh you've got a guest." Taylor looked back and said, "Yeah. This is Marie Stubbs. She goes to my school." I stood up and went to shake his dad's hand.

"Oh yeah! She was that girl you were talking about. The one that was pretty." Taylor's dad said. I laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm that girl."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. Oh, by the way, I'm Dan Lautner. For short you can just call me Dan. No need to call me . That sounds too fancy and old." He said.

"Sure, Dan." I said with a little laugh. Wow, to think Taylor's dad was strict. But, he wasn't. It was time for me to go home since it was almost time for dinner at my house. Taylor's parents tried to make me stay for dinner to get to know me better, but I said I had some family back at my house waiting for me. They told me that next time, I'll have to stay for dinner or else. As Taylor and I got into the car and backed out of the driveway I said, "Wow, I love your family. They're so laidback and fun."

"Yeah, they are. I love them. We love each other a lot." He said.

"Yeah, I can tell." I said. We talked about the tutoring tomorrow and about the Paramore concert backstage passes. We talked about a lot of things on the way home since it was about 35 minutes away from my house to Taylor's house. I finally realized that I could be myself around Taylor. There was just something that made me feel like myself. Like, we instantly clicked and could be ourselves. It was a fond feeling to feel that. We then finally arrived to my house.

"I had fun today." I said to Taylor.

"Yeah, I did too." He said.

"See you tomorrow then." I said.

"See you." He said.

I got out of the car and took out my keys to open the front door. I opened the door and looked back. I waved to Taylor and he waved back saying goodbye. I watched him back out of the driveway and just watched as his car was out of distant. I went inside and did all those night routine stuff. It was so fun today, I cannot wait until tomorrow. I hope special things will be happening tomorrow, but do I have this funny feeling that something odd is going to make me mad tomorrow?

**A/N: Well what did you think? Next chapter is gonna be so good. I can't even wait to write it. Don't forget to REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE or else. Please and thank you (;**


	4. Chapter 4: The LIST

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own any non-fictional characters)**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been pretty busy with school and projects -_- Btw, Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this new chapter**

Wow, yesterday really felt like a big dream for me. I just don't believe this happened to me; it was all just unexpected and right now my life feels like it has turned upside down. I love this great feeling inside me, you know? But wait, am I falling for Taylor? He's just something and someone special I can't get out of my head. I keep constantly thinking about him and how I already met his parents yesterday. Bu, the question is, does he have the same feelings for me? Is he falling for me and is he constantly thinking of me? I hope so and-

"Ms. Stubbs, I asked you a question. Do you have your health homework?" Mrs. Vantrez said to me who rudely interupped my thinking thoughts.

Thinking back to reality, I answered, "Sorry, no. I forgot to do it."

She sighed and said, "Marie, you have another day to complete that assignment. I'm only giving you one day, which is only tomorrow." I nodded and Mrs. Vantrez went back to the front of the class to continue her lesson. I looked over at Taylor and saw that he was looking right back at me. At that instant, I felt this feeling again. He smiled a smile that said, good luck. I smiled back and looked away. The class continued on until it was nutrition time. The bell rang and I gathered up my stuff and when I exited the class, Taylor was there waiting for me.

"So, you need to do your health homework missy," he said. We both walked to the outside area of the school to where me and Taylor always hanged out. Most of the time,Taylor and I hanged out during nutrition and during lunch, we hanged out with our friends.

I sighed and said, "Yeah, well I was pretty busy yesterday if you know what I mean." He smiled at that and said, "I can tutor you your health homework if you want." Wow, he thought I was stupid. I don't need his help for every class. But I knew he was just joking.

I playfully pushed him and said, "Hah! I don't need your tutoring. I'm smart you know?" He snorted at that and said, "Sure."

I looked at him and just smiled. We both got to our spot where there wasn't really nobody there. It just peace and quiet. We could hear the birds chirping and how the air smelled good. Well excuse, the polluted air of course. Anyway, we both sat down on the green grass and looked at the view we had. It was a view of the mountains from afar. How you can see that there was snow on the mountains and how the weather was perfect.

"So, today is Wednesday. I get to come over to your house and tutor you," Taylor said to me.

"Yeah, I know that," I said.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" He seemed to noticed that I was thinking about something.

"Oh, hah. I was just thinking of something. It's really nothing important." I explained to him. But it didn't look like he was convinced. He poked me on my side of the stomach. He knew that was my ticklish spot and always poked me there to spill out what I was keeping in my inner thoughts.

"Taylor!" I shouted and laughed.

"Marie, tell me! You're thinking of something and you're not telling me!" He said. He continued to poke me on my side until he fully tickled me on my stomach. Now I was super ticklish and was laughing hysterically.

"Tay-taylor! Stop it! Oka-okay, I-I give up!" I explained with laughtered. Ugh, what a butt head, I thought. He stopped tickling me and I sat up from the grass.

"Now, tell me what was on your mind." Taylor said to me. I sighed and just decided to tell him what I was thinking.

"I think-" I started, but thankgoodness, the bell rang. "I think I'll tell you later!" I exclaimed happily. I got up fast and started to walk to Geometry. I heard Taylor laughing behind me and said, "Sure you will. You better Marie or it's round 2 for tickle showdown."

"We'll see!" I said happily.

* * *

_Geometry, 4th Period_

We made our way to Geometry and entered the class. Taylor and I sat next to each other in this class and plus, he needed to help me with my worksheet Mr. Alien always gave. It was always a routine. Lesson, then worksheets. After the lesson he gave us about measuring about shapes, which I didn't get in my dumb brain. A girl from my class, named Ashley walked up from behind and tapped him on his shoulder. She made a weird noise from her mouth, which made me turn around.

"Hey! I'm Ashley. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me back there with my friends," She pointed to a group of 2 girls sitting in their desks, smiling at Taylor. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt a urge of jealously. Taylor looked at me, then looked at the 2 girls, and then looked up at Ashley. "No thanks," Taylor said with a smile on his face. The 2 girls smile suddenly faded away and started to look mad. I looked up at Ashley and saw the same facial expression plastered on her face. I laughed a little and she looked at my direction.

"What are you laughing at?" Ashley said to me with a glare.

"Oh, nooothing." I said back with a mean glare. And I turned around to go back to work on my worksheet. I heard Taylor say he was sorry and turned back to his worksheet. Ashley stomped away to her 2 friends and I heard them whispering something fast. I already knew it was about me, obviously. "You know, for a second there I thought you were really gonna leave me and go work with them," I said to Taylor. Taylor looked up and said, "Now, why would I do that to my great friend?"

Great friend, huh? I thought to myself. Maybe I was wrong after all. Maybe I am just a friend to him. Man, what was I thinking? Marie, you can't always think every guy who becomes your friend likes you. How stupid can you be? I smiled and said, "Oh nothing." And went back to my work.

"Okay, so that's all for today. You see, it was pretty easy, right?" Taylor asked me who just tutored me about what we learned in Geometry class today. So, Taylor and I are just friends. I get that and I accept that, right? Then why am I still thinking about that? Ugh, I thought. Get out of my head. "Yeah, it was pretty easy I guess," I said to Taylor. We were in the computer room like always. It was 4:30 P.M. and it looked like we have time to just chill and hang out.

* * *

_Marie's house, computer room_

"Hey, Taylor?" I asked out of nowhere. "Hmmm?" He said.

"Do you have a list of accomplisments in life before you know, die?" I asked him. He looked at me and said, "No. Why? Should I?"

"Nothing. Well, you should. Cause I have a list of accomplishments I want to be accomplished by the time I don't have enough time to do them. But, pretty much most of them are stupid." I said to him. I was waiting for a laugh or snort, but all I heard him say was that, "That's not stupid, you know? That's really smart of you. Make a list of stuff you want accomplished before you don't have enough time to do it." Wow, I thought and to think he was going to make fun of me.

"Did you write down the things you want accomplished?" He asked me. I looked at me and I could actually see in his eyes that he was actually serious. He face was so close to me, so I said breathlessly, "Yeah, uh do you want me to get it. I could show you. It's just in my room." He noticed that his face was so close to mine, so he just leaned back to his seat. I got up and ran up the stairs to my room. I entered my room and went to my desk to get the list. It was written on printer paper and it was wrinkled from all the folding and unfolding I did whenever I came up with a goal I wanted accomplished. I got the paper and before I went down the stairs, I stopped walking and just thought for a second. Why was his face so close to mine and why was he so serious? What am I feeling? What the heck am I thinking? Snap out of Marie! Taylor can be like that, you know? But do friends do that? I don't know anymore! I ran down the stairs and entered the computer room silently. I saw that he was just tapping his fingers on the desk to a rhythm. I slowly crept up behind him and slowly oh so slowly, I shouted, "BOO!" He screamed and accidentally fell off the chair. I laughed hysterically until there was tears in my eyes. I looked at Taylor and saw that he looked mad. I stopped laughing at one and it suddenly grew quiet. There a pause until Taylor starting laughing loud. I then joined in and we both started laughing on the floor. After about minutes of nonstop laughing, we finally stopped laughing and tried to catch our breath.

"You Marie! Scared the jeebus out of me!" Taylor exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

"Haha! You screamed like a girl, you know?" I said to him laughing a little. I saw Taylor's cheeks turn bright red. "No, I don't! You didn't hear that scream. You got that?" Taylor said to me.

"Uh-huh! Suure!" I said, while getting up from the floor. I helped Taylor up, which was pretty hard because he had muscles. I mean, muscles! "You better, Marie or do you want round 2 of tickle time?" He teased me.

"Okay! Okay! I didn't hear that scream," I said laughingly. "You better," Taylor said. We both sat down on our rolling chairs and we totally forgot about the list until Taylor saw it on the floor. He picked it up and said, "Look what we got here! A list of accomplishments!" He eyed it with big eyes and opened it. I laughed at him and waited until he finished reading my list.

"Wow, nice list you got here. Let's see. #1 is kiss in the rain #2 paint/decorate a wall #3 watch the sun go up #4 go scuba-diving #5 get married in a beautiful place #6 paint someone special to me #7 find an adventure…" Taylor read. The list went on and on until number 15. I wasn't completely done, but it was a lot to accomplish. He put down the list and looked at me. "You know, those can be accomplished," he said.

"Oh really?" I asked him, hoping he wasn't joking. "Yeah. Hm, why not go out with me this Saturday? I have something in mind for us to do," Taylor suggested. I thought about it and made up my mind. It was a perfectly good idea and said to Taylor, "Why not? This Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, this Saturday. I'll just text you later or Friday about this Saturday," He said to me.

"Okay!" I said excitingly. "Wait, is it a date or just a hang out?" I asked him. "Whatever you want it to be?" He said and winked at me.

"I'm just joking, it's just a hang out." Taylor said, but then I suddenly heard him whisper to himself, "_or maybe a date_." I thought that's what he said? Maybe I'm just hearing things. I don't know.

Taylor had to go home at 5:50 P.M. because he didn't want to be late for dinner. His mom was making his favorite dish, pasta. We said our goodbyes and he reminded me about this Saturday. Hey, I thought. He didn't remind me of what happened during nutrition. Oh well, his fault. I smiled and went back inside the house. I went back inside the computer room and cleaned up our mess. I laughed silently and thought of what happened earlier between the nonstop laughing and how close his face was. Was he about to kiss me? Once again, is he falling for me?

**TAYLOR POV;**

I was driving back to my house for dinner. My mom was making my favorite dish, pasta. Her own classic of course. She was such a chef, no wonder where I got my cooking skills. I stopped at a red light and thought of what happened earlier between me and Marie. I smiled and thought how our faces were so close to each other earlier. Was I about to kiss her? Do I like her or what? It doesn't even seem she likes me, but when our faces were close, it seemed like she couldn't even breath. The light turned green and I continued to drive. Did Marie think we're going on a date this Saturday? Well, I did say let's go out. Man, and why did I whisper, "maybe a date." I wasn't suppose to say that. I was supposed to think that in my thoughts, dumbo. How stupid can you be? Am I falling for Marie? Is she falling for me? I don't know. I just want to get in her thoughts and want to know what she's thinking.

Of course she's cute and I couldn't help but look at her when we first met. I especially love her laugh and her voice. I always want to hear it and that was one of the reasons why I made the first move to be her friend. Now, look where we are right now. There's just something special about her that I can't help but notice. I know she's someone different. But maybe, she thinks I like that girl in Geometry class. What was her name? Oh yeah, Ashley. But she looked like a skank. Oh Taylor, stop thinking and just drive. Think about what I'm going to eat for dinner tonight. I finally arrived home and ate dinner with the family. My mom and dad did mention Marie and they were asking when I was going to bring her to our house again. Wow, they actually like Marie. I told them that I'll bring her one day, soon. I went up to my room and just laid in bed.

Here I am thinking, stupid stupid Taylor. Stop it! Stop thinking of Marie. Why am I constantly thinking of her face, her smile, her voice, her laugh, her everything. Ugh, this is so annoying. I used to deal with all my other problems just fine, but why can't I deal with this problem? I give up, I going to sleep.

I got up and dressed in my pj's. I brushed my teeth and said my good-nights to my family. I laid in bed and closed my eyes. After tossing and turning in my bed, I finally got to sleep peacefully without any disturbances or thinking thoughts.

**A/N: Please, please, please REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE. Next chapter is going to be so great, so please continue to read. OH & what do you think about the story now? Is it good? Review button :D Trust me, I'll try to update more often.**


	5. Chapter 5: Number 2 on the LIST

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own any non-fictional characters)**

**A/N: Look! Another chapter. Please, please, please keep reading. The story is going to be so good.**

**MARIE'S POV;**

Today is Saturday, which means it's the day Taylor and I go out. Yesterday night, he texted me about the details we were going to do today. Well, not exactly all the details because he wouldn't tell me. But he did tell me that he was going to pick me up at 12 P.M. I wonder what we're going to do today? Here I am standing in front of my mirror, deciding what to wear today. Right now, it's just 11 A.M. so I guess I have enough time to pick out clothes. Oh come on, it can't be that hard to pick out something to wear. But for crying out loud, I'm going out or hanging out with Taylor Lautner. He sees me everyday at school wearing clothes though. Oh just pick something Marie. After awhile on pondering and thinking of what I was going to wear, I finally decided on blue skinny jeans, a tuck-in light blue v-neck shirt, and with brown leather boots. There, that looks okay, right? Hmm, I was deciding whether I should tie my hair up or leave it down? Hmm, I'll just tie it up. After putting my eyeliner and grabbing a snack, I heard the beep horn outside my house. I looked out the living room window and saw Taylor's car outside. I grabbed my bag and stepped out the front door. I walked up to the passenger side of the car and got in. Taylor was wearing his usual clothes, which he always looked fashionable in.

"Good afternoon." Taylor said to me as he backed out of the driveway. "Good afternoon to you too," I replied back. The weather outside was a cool breeze with the sun shining. It was a perfect day to go out.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Taylor who just kept driving. I waited for an answer and kept looking at him. Still waiting, I thought. Oh jeebus, he's not going to answer me. I then punched his arm and said, "Hello? Where are we going?" Ouch, that hurted when I punched him. Him and his dumb muscles. He just smiled and looked straight ahead, still driving, not telling me anything to where our destination is. After about 30 minutes of driving, Taylor then cut his engine and got out of the car. I looked around and saw that we were really nowhere and all I saw outside was just a big wall. I groaned and got out of the car. Taylor was walking up to the wall and I saw that there were paint and brushes on the floor. I walked up to him and said, "Do you mind telling me where we are?"

He turned around and said, "We're somewhere where no one can find us. And here we have is a big wall." I looked at the wall and said, "Okay? I can see that, but what are we going to do?"

He sighed and said, "Don't you remember your list?" #2 paint/decorate a wall, right? Well, here we are. Let's get started, okay?" Wow, I thought. Is he really doing this for me? He went back to his car and opened his trunk. He got out two painting overalls and put one on. He gave me one of the painting overalls and told me to put it on. I did what I was told and put it on and stood next to Taylor.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I asked him. Taylor responded, "Let's paint." I smiled and we both grabbed a big paintbrush. There were about 7 different paint colors, which were red, yellow, purple, blue, orange, green, and white. I dipped my paintbrush in purple, which was my favorite color. Taylor dipped his in blue, which of course was his favorite color. For a second, we just stood there, staring at the wall. He looked over at me and said, "So, what do you want to paint? You go first, it's your goal anyway." I then thought about what I was going to paint and honestly, I didn't know what to paint.

"I honestly don't know what to paint, though." I said to Taylor. "Hmm, why not just let your mind flow and do anything?" He suggested. He was looking at me and was waiting for my next move. _Just let my mind flow and do anything_, I thought. Why not? I then pulled my left hand back and flung my hand forward, splatting my purple paint onto the wall. I kept doing that until I needed more color. My next color was white and continued to splat on the wall. I noticed Taylor just standing there, watching me. "Hey dork! Splat with me!" I said, smiling big. He smiled back at me and started splatting his blue paint onto the wall. After 10 minutes into laughing and splatting the wall, Taylor said, "You know I didn't know you were going to do that. I thought you were going to let your mind flow and do anything."

"I did and this is what my mind told me to do. So I did it." I said. I continued to splat more paint and I didn't notice that Taylor stopped splatting paint onto the wall. Out of nowhere, I suddenly feel a cold, wet liquid on my right arm. I turn to look at my right arm and see it was the color of Taylor's paintbrush. I turn fully around to see Taylor grinning wide and laughing. This calls for wartime. He better pay back for it.

"Oh, it's on!" I shouted and dipped my paintbrush into the color, red. I then flung the paint toward Taylor's face. I started laughing and said, "Hahaha, red matches your face!" He then ran to one of the paint bucket and dipped his paintbrush into it and started splatting paint on me. I tried hiding my arms with my face, but of course it was no use. I grabbed one of the paint bucket and started to do the same. He started running around the area we were in and kept trying to splatter me with paint. "Oh you better run Taylor!" I exclaimed while running after him, also trying to splatter paint onto him.

"Catch me if you can!" He said and laughed. We continued on for about 20 minutes and finally he surrendered. He sat on the floor against the wall and was breathing heavily. I sat down next to him, also breathing heavily. We were both so tired and we were covered in paint. All different colors of paint and it was all over us. Our hair, our face, our hands, our arms, and all over our overalls. Thank goodness, our under clothes were clean and safe. "Man, that was fun! Never have I ever done that!" Taylor exclaimed. I laughed and said, "Yeah, it was. I'm just so tired!"

"I know, me too." He said. I looked at the wall and saw that it was so beautiful. It was covered with pretty, color combinations. It almost looked like it was shaped like a big heart. So cool, I thought and weird too. "Look, it looks like a heart, right?" I pointed to the wall. Taylor looked up from behind up and stared at it for a moment. "Wow, it actually does. We make a great team!" He said and held out his hand for a high-five. We high-fived and laughed. I looked at myself again and I looked at Taylor. We were a complete mess, how are we supposed to go home? "Hey, we're all covered in paint. What do we do?" I asked Taylor. He looked at me and said, "Hmm, why not come over to my house? You can shower there and your clothes are clean anyway. Oh and my mom wants to see you anyway. Don't worry; my dad and Makena aren't there. They're at this party thing."

"Sounds good, let's go. I want to get out of this paint. Aw, your mom wants to see me? That's sweet of her. And thank goodness your dad and Makena aren't there." I said. Taylor laughed and we got into his car. Once we were on the road, I noticed that his seats were going to be covered in paint and of course they were. I leaned forward immediately and said, "Oh my gosh, Taylor. I'm so sorry, your car. It's going to be covered in paint."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I can always clean it. Lean back, Marie." He said to me. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back into the seat. We finally arrived at his house and once his mom saw us, she laughed. "Mom, what's so funny?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Why are you guys covered in paint?" '_Mom_' asked. "Because Taylor completed one of my goals on my list that I wanted accomplished before I don't have time to do it," I explained to her. "Wow, a list huh? That's pretty smart you know?" She said.

"Yeah, it is pretty smart, right?" Taylor said. I smiled at that. Mom suddenly said, "Oh, I bet you both want to be clean, now don't you?" Taylor and I both nodded and laughed a small laugh. "Well then, Taylor go shower in your bathroom and I'll take Marie to another bathroom."

"Okay, sure. See you later, Marie." Taylor said and walked up the stairs and went into his bathroom. Mom led me up the stairs and down the hall, was another bathroom. "Here you go, Marie. You can take a shower here. There's an extra towel in there and all the bathroom stuff you need is in there," Mom said. I thanked her and went inside the bathroom. Wow, the bathroom was big and beautiful, I thought. It had a big bathtub, with a wide mirror. It had two sinks and the toilet was censored like it flushed automatically. So cool, haha. I then took off my overalls and put them on the floor. I'll just give that to 'Mom' later. Man, it was weird how I have to call her that. I took off my clothes and hopped into the bathtub. I turned on the water and proceeded to get clean. It took me about a good 20 minutes until I was done cleaning myself. I was paint – free! I put back my clothes on and blow-dried my hair. Brushed it and walked out the bathroom. It looked like Taylor was done showering and I'm guessing he's in his room. I walked down the stairs and saw Mom. I gave her the overalls and told me that she'll throw it in the washer. She told me to wait for Taylor and that I can just watch T.V. She was going to go gardening in their backyard. I went over to one of the living rooms and turned on the T.V. After 5 minutes of watching a cooking show, Taylor went downstairs.

"Look, we're squeaky clean!" Taylor said. I laughed and said, "We sure are." Taylor sat down next to me on the couch and took the remote from me. He turned off the T.V. and put the remote on a nearby table.

"Hey!" I said.

"What? Were you watching that?" He asked me. Honestly, I wasn't.

"Well, no but-" I said, but was interrupted. "So then, let's go out to dinner." Taylor suggested. I was shocked, dinner with Taylor?

"Won't the paparazzi see us and they might think wrong like they always do?" I asked him just in case.

"Of course they'll see us, but who cares? Think what they want to think." He said.

"Okay, if you say so. Let's go to dinner then." I said.

"Good!" He said excitingly. We both got up and we told Mom that were going out to dinner. She told us to be safe and have fun. We went out the house and into the car. "So where are we going to eat dinner?" I asked Taylor. "You'll see," he said. Oh, I knew it. He's not going to tell me anyways. We arrived at this fancy restaurant, which I know I couldn't even pay for. We got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. I looked around and saw that a lot of the people here were wearing formal clothes. I looked at what I was wearing and said to Taylor, "We aren't even dressed right for this." He looked at our clothes and smirked. "Who cares what people think," Taylor whispered to me. He was right, who cares? A waiter led us to our table for two and we sat in our chairs. Our waiter gave us our menus and told us their specialties. We first ordered drinks. I just got water and Taylor got coke. We looked at our menus and we were deciding what to order. All I can mostly see were steaks with this and steaks with that. I looked at the front cover of the menu and guess what the restaurant was called? It was called, "Steak a le Palace" No wonder why he wanted to eat here, I thought.

"So, do you know what you want to order?" Taylor suddenly asked me. I looked at him and said, "No idea. They're mostly steaks."

"You don't like steaks?" He asked me in a worried tone. I giggled and said, "No, I love steaks actually, but there's just so many combinations that goes with it. I can't deicide."

He smiled and said, "Just get what I'm getting. I order it all the time." I agreed and the waiter took our order. While we were waiting for our steaks, we talk and talked about the painting we did and the paint war we did earlier.

"That was fun, you know?" Taylor said.

"I know, right? Thank you by the way," I said.

"No problem, #2 check!" Taylor exclaimed. I laughed and looked around the restaurant. Nobody really seemed to notice Taylor Lautner was in here.

"Why aren't people going up to you and asking you for your autograph?" I asked Taylor.

"Oh, because I go here all the time. At first, when I came here a lot of people asked me for my autograph. After awhile, the crowd died down and now it feels normal." Taylor explained.

"Wow, you know the school's going to died down too. They're not going to be following you around anymore." I said. He laughed.

"I know. I can't wait until that happens. I love feeling normal." Taylor said.

"Yeah, it's a great feeling," I said. Our food came and we digged in. We didn't notice how hungry we were until now. After, eating and talking we finished our food. Taylor paid the bill and he knew I couldn't even afford the bill. You should have seen it. Just as we were about to exit, we could already see the paparazzi outside waiting. Looks like someone told them about Taylor being here and that he bought a girl with him. Oh great, I thought. We both took a deep breath and walked out of the restaurant. Camera lights were flashing everywhere and Taylor put his arm around me. Probably to not get me lost and lead me out of this crowd. It took a good 4 minutes to get to the car. They kept asking questions like, "Is she your girlfriend?" or "Are you on date?" or "Kiss her, kiss her." To think of it, it was funny but I didn't want to smile. I looked over at Taylor and saw that he had a serious face. He opened the passenger side for me and I got in. He went around the car, to the driver seat and got in.

"Whew! Man, that was hard." Taylor said.

"What was hard?" I asked him curiously.

"How they were asking those questions. Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little woozy from the lights, but that was fun." I said. He laughed and started the engine.

"Let's get you home." Taylor said. We finally got out of the parking lot and he drove me home. Once we got to my house, Taylor just let the engine run.

"I had fun today. Thank you Taylor for everything. Now I can go and cross off #2 on my list." I said.

"Yeah, I had fun too. How about this? Why don't we go somewhere again on Tuesday since we get out early that day? I have another surprise for you," Taylor suggested.

"Sure, why not. I am more than ready for a surprise," I said and laughed. He laughed and told me to get inside before my dad gets mad.

"Okay, bye and thank you again." I told Taylor as I got out of the car.

"Again, no problem." Taylor responded.

"Goodnight," I said. "Goodnight to you too," Taylor said.

I walked to my front door and went inside. Wow, I thought. _What is this feeling I'm feeling again?_

**TAYLOR'S POV;**

Wow, I thought. _What is this feeling I'm feeling again?_

**A/N: So what do you think? I think they're falling hard for each other. What surprise does Taylor have in store for Marie again? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE :D**


	6. Chapter 6: This Moment Is Just Perfect

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own any non-fictional characters)**

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update. I was really busy for finals for my high school and I really needed to study and focus on my grades. So, now this month isn't going to be pretty busy for me so here's a new chapter I put up. I hope you like it!**

**4 Weeks Later…**

**MARIE'S POV;**

I was lying in my bed just looking up at the ceiling, thinking. Just thinking of what has happened over the last 4 weeks. I can tell you a lot has happened though, and each of them was really something special. Honestly, it was and I've never felt this way before. For the past 4 weeks, Taylor has made my wishes come true or the least to say, he made my list come true. I knew someday I would be able to them, but I would have never thought Taylor was going to do them with me…

_Flashback…_

It was a Tuesday afternoon and school was let out early. Kids were going home, hanging out somewhere, and other stuff regular teens do. But I, I was going somewhere with Taylor today. We were driving somewhere where he didn't tell me, as usual. Darn these surprises, I thought. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask where we're going this time," I said to Taylor who was keeping an eye on the road. He glanced at me and said, "Good, because you know I'll never tell." He smiled and winked. I rolled my eyes at his stupid gesture and laughed. We arrived at this place with a beautiful sight. Well, it was practically an ocean sight with all the boats, pier, people roller-skating, and all the things you can do at the beach. We stopped near this one boat with a man wearing a scuba suit. Taylor and I both got out of the car and walked to the man in the boat.

"Hello, you two must be Taylor and Marie?" The man asked, looking at us.

"Yeah, that's us. It's nice to meet you…" Taylor said holding out his hand to shake his, waiting for the man's name.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, the name is Tim. Tim Lank," Tim said and shook Taylor's hand.

"Nice to meet you Tim," Taylor said. Tim then looked at me and said, "Well, this must be your girlfriend, she's a beauty."

"Oh we're not in a relationship, and I'm Marie. It's nice to meet you Tim," I said to Tim.

"Oh really? You two seem to be in a relationship the way you two are standing so close next to each other," Tim gestured his hands towards us. Taylor and I looked at each other and moved a little away from each other. "Oh come on, just because I said that doesn't mean for you two to not stand next to each other," Tim exclaimed. I laughed a little and I saw Taylor turn bright red.

"Well then, let's get started now shall we?" Tim said. He handed us each a scuba-diving suit with goggles and those things you wear for your feet. I was lead to the girls' restroom to change while Taylor was lead to the boys' restroom to change as well. 15 minutes later, we were on the boat, driving somewhere in the ocean.

**TAYLOR'S POV;**

I was sitting next to Marie, just looking at how the wind was blowing through her hair and still she looked beautiful. Tim was talking and talking, but I wasn't even listening to a word he was saying. Even if Marie and I look pathetic in these suits, she still looked pretty cute. Tim suddenly cut the engine of the boat and instructed us both put on our goggles and our tanks for our oxygen. We were getting ready to dive–in and go scuba-diving. I could tell by the look on Marie's face, she was pretty scared. I mean come on, who wouldn't be scared of swimming with the fishes in the sea? Maybe I'm just scared too, but as long as I have her with me. I was only doing this for her since this is what she wanted to do in her life of accomplishments. I went first down the ladder and into the ocean. It was pretty chilly, but I could take the coldness. Next, Marie came down the ladder. She laughed at how cold it was and held onto my left arm. It felt nice like that.

"Aren't you scared?" Marie asked, shivering.

"No, I'm not scared," I lied. She looked at me and said, "Liar." I laughed and said to her, "Are you ready?"

She sort of looked hesitant, but nodded her head. Tim then told us to not go far from here and to just stay in this area. We nodded and went down into the water. This was actually my first time scuba-diving, so I didn't know what to expect. As I looked into the fish world, it was really beautiful. It was filled with a lot of fishes, which were different colors. Colors like red, yellow, orange, purple, blue, you name it. I looked over at Marie and saw that she was really happy. Seeing her happy made me happy already. We spent the next 20 minutes swimming with the fishes and laughing.

_End of flashback…_

**MARIE'S POV;**

#4 on the list crossed off, I thought. I smiled at the flashback and thought how great that day was. It was another wish come true to me. Then I thought again to another great thing he did for me…

_Flashback…_

It was 4 A.M. on a Saturday morning and Taylor and I were parked on a place where you have a view of the ocean and the sun. Taylor told me to wake up this early and I have no idea why. Another one of his great surprises I'm guessing? But whatever it is, I'm pretty excited. I was dressed in some sweats, a regular shirt, a hoodie, and black converse. Taylor was dressed in basketball shorts, a shirt, black converse, and a hoodie as well. I was waiting outside his car, waiting for him to get out all the stuff he was getting out of his trunk. He got out two blankets, a bag of fruits, and two cups of coffees.

"So what we're doing right now is watching the sunrise?" I asked Taylor. His head snapped up and said, "Sure, if that's what you want to think we're doing."

"We are doing that!" I exclaimed. He let out a laugh and said, "You'll see." I stopped smiling and rolled my eyes. "Just come on," Taylor said. He grabbed my left wrist and we walked not far along from his car. He spreaded out a big blanket on the grass and sat down. He patted the spot next to himself and smiled up at me. "Sit," he commanded. I smiled and said, "Yes sir!" I sat down and looked in front of me. It was of course the ocean, a beautiful ocean that is. Taylor handed me a cup of coffee and offered me some fruits. I took the cup of coffee, but I wasn't in the mood for some fruits at the moment. We drank our coffee in silence and just looked at the view. Taylor decided to break the silence and said, "You're right."

"Right about what?" I asked.

"You were right about watching the sunrise today," He answered back.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. He laughed and said, "So is this #4 on your list?" I nodded and shivered. He noticed I was cold and he put the other blanket around me.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"No problem, it's 4 in the morning. Who wouldn't be cold?" He said.

"No, I meant thank you for everything you've been doing for me. You know, you don't have to do these things for me. I really do appreciate it, honestly. I do and I would have never thought you would be the one doing these things for me. I thought I'd be doing them alone, but you came along and made my wishes come true. I can never thank you enough and again, you don't have to do these things for me just because I want to do these things." I explained to Taylor.

"Hey, you know what? I want to do these things with you, no matter what it is. I just want to make your wishes come true no matter what happens. I want you to be happy and thank you." Taylor said.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked curiously.

"Because without you, I would have never done these things and I would have never met you if I would have never gone to your high school in the first place." Taylor explained. We smiled at each other, just thinking of what we just said to each other. I thought back to what Taylor said of who wouldn't be cold in the 4 in the morning. I looked over at him and noticed he was actually shivering. I took some of the blanket off of me and gave some to Taylor. Him and I sharing a blanket, watching the sunrise. Right then and there, I realized that I was falling for him faster and faster. And for once, I actually accepted my feelings for him.

Suddenly, Taylor's eyes brighten up and pointed in front of us. "Hey, look the sun is rising," he said. I looked in front of us and saw the sun rising. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. #4 checked off my list. Taylor and I both smiled and continued to sit there, watching the sunrise together.

_End of flashback…_

I giggled at that flashback. It was one of the greatest things he has done for me so far, but it gets better and better. Like this one time…

_Flashback…_

We were in Taylor's extra room as he calls it. The room was pretty much empty with only a small couch, a rug, and a flat-screen TV. But I called it the relax room, Taylor didn't think so. I was sitting on the small couch, just waiting for Taylor to come back because he said he needed to get something from the other room. I heard footsteps coming from the down the hallway and I thought it was Taylor coming back. But it was just Makena. When she saw me, she smiled and ran to the couch to sit next to me. I giggled and said, "Hey Makena! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good, why are you here?" Makena asked.

"I have no idea, but your brother wants to do something in here," I told her.

"Oh, I see." She said slowly and a slow smiled spreaded across her face. I looked at her curiously and said, "Uhm, something the matt-" I was cut off when she said, "Hmm, since Taylor's somewhere else right now I guess I can say it."

"Say what?" I asked curiously. I was getting curious and curious by the second. "Well, you know Taylor talks about you like a lot?" She said. My eyes grew big and said, "Seriously?"

"I'm serious. He talks about you a lot, like I mean like a lot. Most the time, he tells us both of your adventures during dinner time or lunch time. I think he's falling in love! Wow, to think he would never fall in love and find a pretty girl like you." Makena said. I smiled and said, "You're not lying to me, right?"

Makena shook her head and said, "Nope, I'm not lying. Cross my heart, hope to die. I swear. Sometimes he's just smiling or humming a tune. He so did not do that before he met you. I'm serious, it's like you've changed him, but for the better of course." She smiled and then hugged me.

"I like you, you know? I can't wait to be your sister-in law." Makena exclaimed. I was surprised when she told me that. But I would love to be her sister-in law too, I thought.

"Wells, I have go to go before my brother comes here and tackles me to ground knowing I said something to you. Well, see you later Marie," Makena said. She stood up and left the room.

I smiled about what she just told me and couldn't believe what I just heard. Is Taylor really falling in love with me? I hope so! I was still smiling like a fool when Taylor came inside the room with an easel, paintbrushes, different colors of paint, a cup full of water, a stool, and a board to paint on **(I forgot what it's called). **Taylor looked at me weird and said, "What are you smiling about?" I snapped back to reality and my smiled faded away.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of something. Don't worry about it." I explained. He looked like he didn't believe me, but he decided let it go.

"Okay, what ever you say," He said. He started setting the stuff up and while in the process I asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm setting this up for you." He answered.

"No, I can see that but why?" I asked. He stopped at what he was doing and raised his eyebrows at me. "You don't remember? This was on your list," he said. I shook my head no and said, "You know me, I don't have good memory." He shook his head smiling and said, "Number 6 on your list, paint someone special to you."

I finally understood what he was doing and said, "Oh yeah! Now I remember." He shook his head, smiling. He continued to set things up and was finished after 2 minutes. "Okay, so you're ready to paint. I'll just come back later when you're finishing painting. I'm sure you can paint your family my memory I'm guessing." He was leaving the room when I held onto his right wrist. "Don't go!" I said.

"Why? You want me to watch you paint?" He asked me. I shook my head no and said, "No silly, I want to paint you."

At what I said, he smiled at me. "I'm special to you?" He asked. I nodded and said, "Of course you are. After what we've been through, you're the most special person to me."

"Wow, I guess I am," he said and sat down on the couch. I sat down on the stool and dipped the paintbrush into the water, then into the color brown. "Okay, I'm ready to paint. Are you ready to be my model?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Uh yeah. Ready as ever. But, what do I do?" Taylor asked me. I laughed and said, "Just act natural, do whatever you want."

"But I don't know," he said. "Just pretend you're in a photo shoot, act natural Taylor," I said to him. It's not that hard, is it? He looked hesitant at what he was going to do next, but then he posed like he was in a photo shoot. Wow, I thought. He looks handsome as ever. I then started to paint him and continued until I was fully done.

**2 hours later…**

"Are you almost finish?!" Taylor whined. Man, he's such a whiner. Well, I can't blame him since he's been still for about 2 hours now. I was done with is body and face, but I was just adding some finishing touches.

"I'm almost finish, stop whining you little boy. I'm just adding some finishing touches." I said to him. He suddenly stood up and it looked like he was in pain. He murmured something about how his body was going to ache in the morning. Taylor said, "Since you're adding some finishing touches, then I shouldn't be posing still." I laughed and said, "I know, I just wanted you to suffer."

"What? You're mean!" He exclaimed. "Then that I guess that means I get to look at the painting then." He then took the board and held it up in his hands. "Hey! I wasn't finish!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you made me suffer so now I get to see it," he said and continued to look at the painting. I stuck my tongue at him and smiled. He smiled back and said, "Wow, this is really amazing. I never knew you were a great painter."

"Well why do you think I wanted to paint someone special to me?" I asked him. "Oh, I don't know, probably because they or he means the world to you, right?" Taylor asked.

"Right and plus, you know you love that painting." I said. He smiled and said, "Sure do! But here, you can keep it. Keep it in your room, so you can always look at me." He winked and gave back the painting to me.

"Sure! But I'll keep it, because I accomplished something big." I told him and winked.

_End of flashback…_

I looked across my room and saw the painting hanged up on the wall next to my computer. I still couldn't believe what Makena told me. That was a great day, but this last thing he did with me was this…

_Flashback…_

Again, I was at Taylor's house. I had just had dinner with his family and I'll tell you it was great and unexpected. First, his parents are just hilarious. Second, they told me all about Taylor when he was growing up. How he was such a dorky little boy. I guess I'll learn something new from them any day. Right now, Taylor and I are outside his backyard. Taylor had gotten out a long ladder and was settling it against the wall to get to the roof. He told me that we'd be star-gazing, which was number 9 on my list of accomplishments. I was ecstatic when he told me we'd be doing this, but a little scared because I've never been on the roof. But Taylor told me that'd he be there with me the whole time and wouldn't let me fall. Taylor went up the ladder first and man, he was way up high since his house is two stories high. I was beginning to have my doubts when Taylor shouted, "Come on Marie, the view here is great!"

"Uhm, I'm scared." I said nervously. He looked down and said, "You can do it, I know you can. Just have a little faith in yourself. Whatever you do, don't look down and I'll be here when you get up. I promise you." I nodded and started going up the ladder. I was beginning to shake even more until I heard Taylor's voice. "You can do it, just few more steps and you'll be here with me." A few more steps, I thought. Just a few more and then I held onto Taylor's hand. He helped me up onto the roof and put his arm around me. "There you go, see you made it and I'm still here," he said comforting me. I nodded my head and said, "Thank you. Whew, that was scary."

"At least you made it and now as a reward, look up." He instructed. I looked up and up there, I saw so many stars that I have never seen before in my life. It was absolutely beautiful and epic. I was in awe and smiled big. I suddenly saw a light past through the starry night sky and gasped. "A shooting star! Make a wish Marie." Taylor said. I was about to make a wish, but then I decided to not. "So what did you wish for?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing," I simply answered.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, I have everything I need here." I answered and looked at Taylor. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and said, "I have my family, I have good grades, I have the greatest friends, I've had some of my wishes accomplished, and most of all I know I have you in my life." When Taylor heard that, he smiled big. Our faces were suddenly so close together that I think we were about to kiss. I was breathing fast and our faces continued to come close. Both of our eyes were close and just a little more, our lips would be touching. I could feel his breathing going faster and faster. Oh how long I have waited for this moment to come, to finally be his. This moment is just perfect, him and I on the roof, with a million stars above us. The moment is just right. Just a little more, but then my phone started ringing. Oh great, I thought. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Marie, go home now. You have school tomorrow." My mom said.

I sighed and said, "Okay, okay I'm coming home now."

"Okay, bye." My mom said.

"Bye." I said and hung up. Thanks mom, I thought. I looked at Taylor and saw that he was looking up, gazing at the stars.

"Was that your mom?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to go home now. You know, school tomorrow." I said slowly. When I said that, he looked kind of sad. "Okay, let's go. I'll drop you off home," he said.

"Okay…" I said. Why do things seem weird? Well, of course. We were just about to kiss, but then my mom called. Great way to ruin things, mom.

_End of flashback…_

I sighed and thought more deeply. But how come we didn't talk about what happened later? How come he hasn't kissed me yet? Why not? Ugh, I thought. This is agonizing to figure out. Things did go back to normal. You know the typical talking, teasing, laughing, and bonding thing, but we never really did talk about the whole kiss thing. I just don't know… but why is all I want to know. It's pretty obvious he likes me and it's obvious I like him too, but why isn't anything happening? Sigh…

**A/N: Ta-da! So mainly this chapter was full of flashbacks, but they were pretty cute, right? What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? I know! Lmao, you'll see. I'll update in a few days, so be prepared. Please REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE! Thank you very much!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rain, rain, rain

**A/N: Well then, I know some of you are dissapointed with me because I said I would update in a few days but then I got pretty busy. And I am dissapointed with myself too. But to make it up to you, here is the new chapter! OH and there is this review that said I broke a ruling? But that person wrote a review for like almost every story and it's pretty dumb. So anyway, enjoy the new chapter. Hope you like it!**

Today was March 5, 2010, on a Friday morning and it's raining so hard. I dress up in my gray leggings, long light blue tank top, a black coat over it, and with black leather boots. I hear Taylor's car, honking his horn at me. Quickly, I get my black umbrella and kiss my parents goodbye. I get out of the house and quickly dash to the car waiting for me just in cased the rain didn't pour onto my head.

"Good morning sunshine!" Taylor greeted me, showing his cute, pearly whites. I smiled and said, "Good morning. Sunshine? There is no sunshine today."

"Well maybe later there will be a sunshine. You may never know," he said was a sarcastic tone. All I said back was a, "Sure, whatever you say."

Soon, we were at school and all you hear was people squeaking their wet shoes onto the floor. I noticed Taylor was quiet and not saying anything. Hmm, that's weird. Most of the time, he'd be chattering away with his words. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him with a light shove.

"Hmm? Nothing. I was just thinking about stuff," Taylor replied back with a worried tone in his voice.

"Like…?" I asked. There was definitely something wrong with him. He's just not telling me.

"Like…uh, you know what? Can you meet me after school instead? We'll meet near our spot and there, I need to tell you something," he said.

"Okay…" I replied with a slow nod. We then continued to walk to our 1st period.

Only you could hear shoes squeaking and people chattering away. Taylor, all lost in his thoughts and Marie, lost in her thoughts as well. Both just wondering what was going to happen after school. Quickly, school is over and after school is what Marie and Taylor have been anticipating for.

_

* * *

__After school_

I waited, sitting on the grass, watching the gloomy sky. The rain lighted up and you could the smell the smell of the after rain. But there was still a chance the rain was going to drop down again. Maybe even any second, I thought. I heard footsteps and there, Taylor stood. His arms crossed and one backpack strap on his shoulder. You could see his bulky muscles on his arms. Did he ever look this handsome? Well of course he always does Marie. Snap out of it. Anyway, we just stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. I decided to break the silence since it was getting awkward by the second.

"So, are we just going to be staring at each other the whole time?" I asked.

"Huh? No, of course not." Taylor said. I raised my eyebrows and asked, "Then what?"

"Umm, can we walk then?" He asked while not even making eye contact with me. He was just looking at the ground.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I said, looking at him weirdly. I got up from the grass and grabbed my bag off the grass. Shoulders touching, we walk together out the school. We were walking every so slowly to my house and it looked like the rain was going to pour down on us any minute. Plus, it was quiet and the silence was making me irritated by the minute.

"Taylor! Are you going to say something or not? We've been walking in silence for the past 8 minutes and you're not saying anything!" I snapped at him, which I didn't mean to but I just couldn't take the silence anymore. He looked surprised at my outburst and we both just stopped walking and stood there on the sidewalk.

"Look, I'm just nervous alright? It's not that easy for me to tell you something surprising." He said.

"I'm sorry Taylor. But, you've been just so quiet and I can't take the suspense anymore. So please, just please, tell me what you need to tell me." I said to him.

We were now just about a block away from my house and it really looked like the rain was going to come down on us any moment.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Taylor said nervously. Man, I've never seen him this nervous before, I thought. 30 seconds later and still no words came out of his mouth. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"I can't. I'm sorry…" Taylor said. I rolled my eyes and let out a big sigh. I can't believe this, I thought.

"Are you serious? Just tell me and it get out of your chest." I said furiously. He just stared at me.

"Wow." I said and started walking towards my house. I suddenly heard his voice, calling my name. "Marie! Wait!"

I continued walking and ignored the voice behind me. "Marie, just wait!" I stopped walking and turned around. I suddenly felt something drop on my head. Great, I thought. It was starting to rain.

"What then? I need an answer or an explanation Taylor!" I shouted at him. Right there, he stood only 5 steps away from me and we were on the street now. Luckily, there weren't any cars driving through this way at the time. We were both getting drenched by the minute because of the rain.

"I just…" Taylor said.

"That's what I thought," I said and turned around. I was walking at a normal pace since there was no point in getting to a safe area where there was no rain. It all happened so fast. First I was just walking and then I suddenly feel a hand gripping my right wrist. I was spunned around and all I felt were just soft, tender lips on my lips. _Taylor…_

We were kissing and the feeling was just magical. His arms were wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling and my arms were around his neck. The rain was still dropping on us and we so didn't care if we were going to get sick. All that mattered was now… After a few moments, we finally breathed up for air and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"That…was what I was trying to tell you." Taylor said breathlessly. His arms were sill wrapped around me and my arms were still around his neck. The only word I managed to get out of my mouth was just, "wow." Taylor smiled at me and I just smiled back. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"Well it wasn't the way I wanted to tell you, but all I know Marie is that the moment I laid my eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I knew from that day we'd be friends and I was already falling for you so fast. Ever since you spoke to me, all I could hear was your magical voice. And ever since you came into my life, I've been really happy, I've experienced new things, and most of all, I've learned to trust you because I know you will never break my heart. And that night when we were on the roof, gazing at the stars, I was falling for you more and more. I can honestly say that I've never felt this way before. So yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you all this time." Taylor said.

"Wow," I managed to say. Way to go Marie, is that all you can manage to spit out of your mouth?

"Umm, I mean, I…what I mean Taylor is that I feel the exact same way. You manage to make my wishes and goals come true and you managed to make me really happy. And when you took me to see the sun rise, I was falling for you more. Also, when we were on the roof, gazing at the stars, I was falling for you more and more." I said. Man, I'm not really good with these speeches but I just couldn't believe this was all happening to me.

"Are you serious?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be serious?" I asked confused. I mean, who wouldn't have feelings for this guy.

"I just thought you only saw me as a close friend. That's why it was so hard to tell you my feelings earlier." He said.

"Well then, you thought wrong mister." I said, leaning into him, placing my head on his right shoulder. We just stood there for about a minute or so until Taylor started laughing. I leaned back to look at his face.

"What are you laughing at? You know, you're ruining the moment." I said, laughing.

"It's just that, remember kissing in the rain was on your list? And it was number 1 on your list?" He asked skeptically. I had to think and ponder about it until what he was saying was right.

"Oh yeah, it is on my list. I guess number 1 is finally checked off my list." I said with a big smile.

"I guess it is." He said, smiling.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked skeptically.

"Hmm, yeah. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Taylor replied. I smiled at the thought of us actually being a couple now. It just gave me the butterflies. Taylor looked up to the sky and noticed the rain still pouring down on us.

"I think we should get out of the rain. We don't want to catch a cold, now would we?" Taylor said.

"Nope, we wouldn't." I said. And we ran all the way to my house, holding hands. As we got to the front door, I suddenly remembered Taylor bringing a car. Well, so much for walking I thought.

"Hey, why didn't we use your car to get here? So much for getting wet." I asked, while lightly pushing him.

"Well if we drove here, then it would have been less romantic. Plus, I was thinking a lot and didn't know what I was doing, so don't blame me." He said.

"Fine, fine." I said back, smiling at him.

"Well, I think I need to go home." Taylor said.

"What? Why?" I asked, not wanting him to leave me.

"I could get sick you know and I want to be able to see you tomorrow." He said.

"Aww. Well, the rain is still pouring down. Are you going to be okay walking back to your car?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm already soaking wet, aren't I?" He said.

"True, but be safe. Okay?" I said anxiously.

"Trust me, I'll be okay. I'll even call you when I get home. Alright?" Taylor asked.

"Alright. Bye then." I said. Taylor started walking and I turned around to open the door with my keys. I looked back to see where he was and he was walking back to me?

"What are you-" I was cut off by his soft, tender lips once again. Our head not bumping into each other and not making any mistakes. I thought that moment was just perfect to me. Moments later, we stopped kissing and breathed up for air.

"Now you know, I will be safe." He said, smiling down at me. All I could do was look up at him and nod. I still wasn't use to him kissing me. Man, I better get use to it or else I'd look stupid, not saying anything. He just smiled and hugged me for a moment. He then, walked away and I turned back to open the door. I quickly dashed upstairs to the bathroom and slid down to the bathroom tiles. All I could manage to do at that moment was just smile.

**A/N: And there you have it! I know it's pretty much short, right? But this chapter was really a dream come true and it made me go 'aww' Haha. I'll TRY to put the next chapter up though. SO please REVIEW and SUBSCRIBE! I'm serious about this guys (; So please and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: First date

**A/N: Hey hey (: Sorry for the uber late update. Been pretty much busy again -_-" Had projects, tennis tryouts, and my sisters were hogging the computer. Haha, so I finally managed to update now. And thanks for the reviews/subscriptions though, but still NEED more :) This chapter is pretty long, I guess? Well, now this chapter is one of the many challenges they have to go through. Hope you like it!  
**  
_"So I was thinking, maybe tomorrow night, we can go out to a movie or something?"_ Taylor said through the phone.

Here I was, sitting down on my comfy bed, leaning against a heart-shaped pillow, and talking to Taylor on the phone.  
_My boyfriend..._

I smiled at the thought and sighed deeply. I just couldn't believe it. It's been almost a week since we got together. Nobody really knows that we're together except both of our families. I have yet to tell our friends, but Taylor and I were planning on telling them tomorrow during lunch, which is Friday. I just hope they'll be happy for me.

"_Ahem, is that a no?"_ Taylor asked in a worried tone, snapping me back to reality. Oh crap, I forgot about him.

"Sorry, I'm here. I was just distracted by something. And no, that's not a no. It's a yes. Hmm, movies. I like that sound of that." I said.

"Good. For a second there, I thought you hung up on me. Wait, what were you distracted by?" He asked.

"Psh, like I would hang up on you. Oh nothing, I was just thinking about something." I replied sarcastically.

"And that would be? You know I'm going to find out what you were so distracted by." Taylor said.

"Fine. I was just distracted by that thought of us. As in, it's like I can't believe we're actually together. It just seems impossible to me." I explained.

"Well you know, anything is possible if you just believe. And from the start, I believed we were meant to be." He said. I sighed and it was suddenly quiet. All I could hear was his soft breathing and my soft breathing. It was perfect like that, not talking. No words had to be spoken because the moment right now was just perfect. But I guess the silence was supposed to be broken any moment cause Taylor said he had to go watch a rented movie with his family.

"Oh, alright." I said sadly, not wanting him to leave me again. But of course, he had to spend time with his family.

"I'll text you when the movie is over. Alright?" He asked.

"Alrighty. Have fun." I said.

"I will and don't forget to ask your parents about tomorrow night." He reminded me.

"I won't forget. Now go and watch a movie with your family." I said, smiling.

"Okay, okay. Bye." He said and we both hung up. I clicked the end button on my maroon cell phone and got off the bed. I walked toward to my door and turned it to the right. I then went down the stairs to where my mom and dad were watching TV in the big living room. They were both cuddled up together and laughing at the show they were watching. Aw, I thought. I want to be like that when I'm older. Just be happily married with beautiful kids. I must have stood there looking like a fool, just smiling at them because my parents both stopped smiling and were just looking at me weird. I've got to stop getting distracted by my thoughts, I thought. I directed my attention back to reality and started to open my mouth when I was cut off by my mom's words.

"Yes, what do you need?" Lanie, my mom asked.

"Uh, why do you think I need something?" I asked, making a weird facial expression.

"Well, because your arms are behind your back and you're swaying your left leg around." Steve, my dad answered. Huh, I thought. I looked down and saw that I was swaying my left leg around and my arms were behind my back. I usually do that when I need something. I guess they figured that out as well.

"Well…" I began, but was cut off by my mom's words again.

"What is it then?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to tell you but I got cut off by your words." My mom raised her eyebrows. "Oh, sorry. What I meant to say was that Taylor's going to take me out tomorrow night to a movie. Is that alright?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I saw my dad's facial expression change to a confused look.

"Taylor? That werewolf guy from Twilight?" He asked. I nodded and he said, "Tomorrow night?"

I sighed and said, "Yes, tomorrow night. Is that okay?" This is taking longer than I thought.

"Tell me the information first." He said, folding his arms. Here we go, I thought.

"Alright, well he's going to pick me up at 6 and of course he's going to drive. No, we don't know what movie we're going to watch yet, but we'll pick a movie when we're waiting in line for a ticket. We might as well eat dinner over there. He'll have me home by 10 or something." I said, but murmured the last part. It took a while for my dad to finally say something and finally what came out of his mouth were good news.

"Okay, you can go. But, I have to meet him first. When he gets here, we're going to have a one-on-one talk. Okay?" My dad said smiling. Great, I thought. I smiled and said thanks to both of them and quickly ran up the stairs to my room. I closed the door behind me and immediately got my phone and started texting Taylor.

_Hey babe. Guess what? My parents said that it's all right you take me out tomorrow for movies. But one catch, my dad wants to have a one-on-one time with you. You know, meet the girlfriend's parents before you get to go on a date with the girlfriend. Don't stress about it though (;_

An hour and 30 minutes later, my phone vibrates. I look at my phone and I see his name on my screen. I smile and quickly open up the incoming text.

_Me stress about it? Psh, don't worry about it. I'm good with talking to older people, babe (; Night night._

I roll my eyes and think liar. But whatever, I know he'll get through with this. Just a rocky stone in our path we have to move aside. I turn off the lights and get under the covers, where I fall to a deeply sleep with a beautiful dream of him.

* * *

_Friday, lunch time_

"Oh my gosh!" Kaylee, my friend exclaimed so loud that I had to quickly lean over the lunch table and cover her mouth with my hands.

"Shhh! Don't be so loud." I whispered. I looked around to see if Kaylee caught anyone's attention. But luckily, the cafeteria was buzzing with people's voices that nobody heard her. I was currently at our usual lunch table with Penny, Derek, Kaylee, and Taylor. Fortunately, I already told Penny, Derek, and Kaylee about Taylor and me being together. Of course each of them freaked out just like how Kaylee is reacting right now. A few seconds later, I slowly move my hand away from Kaylee's mouth and return them to my lap.

"Sorry…I was just surprised that's all. But seriously! You guys are together?" She whispered, lowering her head down. I nodded while Taylor secretly takes my right hand and entwine his fingers with mine.

"Wow." Kaylee muttered as though that's the only words she can spit out.

"Yeah wow! And they tell us now after a week of being a couple! Can you believe that?" Penny, my best friend exclaimed while holding her orange juice in her left hand. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Look, we're sorry we kept it a secret but we needed to. Plus, you know how Taylor's a celebrity and all." I explained.

"Yeah, Marie's right guys. Once the whole world knows we're together, it's going to be hectic. Trust me. And hey, at least we told you guys before the paparazzi found out, where then, they'll publish it in a magazine and that's where you guys would find out we're a couple." Taylor said, still secretly holding my hand.

"I guess you're right. Sorry, we all just freaked out." Kaylee said.

"Yeah, sorry. It's not easy knowing your friend is dating a celebrity." Derek said.

I smiled and slightly nodded my head. I sighed again and said, "It's okay guys. I understand what you guys are saying."

I looked at all my friends and saw that they were all smiling at me now. Penny leaned over the lunch table and placed her hand on top of my left hand that was currently free since Taylor was still holding my right hand. I smiled over at Penny and she smiled back. Then Kaylee and Derek leaned over and place their hand over my hand as well.

"We're all really happy for you." Penny said.

Derek lowered his head and whispered, "You know, we all want to jump up and down, screaming for joy, but sadly, we can't. So, we'll all scream later."

I laughed and said, "Thanks. It really means a lot that you're happy for me."

"So, you guys went on a date yet?" Kaylee asked out of nowhere, raising her eyebrows. I looked over at Taylor, raising my eyebrows as if to say, can we tell them? He just nodded.

"Well…tonight we're actually going to the movies." I said slowly. Suddenly all their faces lit up.

"Aww, really?" That's pretty cute. Is this your first date with each other?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, actually it is." Taylor answered.

"Aww! But don't you guys have to be careful cause of the paparazzi?" Kaylee asked.

"Sadly, yeah. But, if they find out then let them find out. They'll eventually find out anyway, but we'll get through it." Taylor said, squeezing my hand because he knew I was starting to feel woozy of the idea of the paparazzi finding out we're dating.

"Wow, that's so sweet." Derek said.

"Yeah, and later my dad's going to have a one-on-one chat with him." I said, smiling.

"Woah, really? Man, I wish you luck cause her dad is pretty strict with the boys." Derek said, patting Taylor's shoulder sympathetically. Taylor just nodded and forced a smile. Now it was my turn to squeeze his hand.

The bell rang and we all gathered our stuff and got up from our seats. Taylor and I stopped holding hands and we started to walk to our next class when Penny shouted, "Hey Taylor! Good luck!" She then walked away to her next class. Taylor just waved and smiled. He's nervous, I thought. I playfully shoved him on his right shoulder and said, "Hey, it's gonna be alright. I thought you said you were good at these one-on-one's?

"Psh, I am good at one-on-one's. Just watch later." He said, forcing a smile.

"Alrighty," I said. Such a liar, I thought. And we both continued to walk to our next class.

* * *

I was in my room, gazing at the mirror, looking at my reflection. I was holding a blue dress in front of my body. I sighed and threw the blue dress onto my bed.

"Not good enough," I muttered and walked towards to my closet. I've already tried on 5 dresses and none of them are good enough for tonight. I pulled out a yellow dress off a hanger and went to stand in front of the mirror. I placed the yellow dress in front of my body and sighed loudly.

"Not this one either," I muttered as I threw the yellow dress on my bed. I was going to walk towards to my closet again when I heard a knock on my closed door.

"Yeah?" I shouted.

"It's me, Chelsea. Can I come in?" Chelsea, my older sister asked.

"Yeah, come in." I shouted again. The door opened and she walked inside.

"Close the door." I said. She closed the door and happily went on sit on the edge of my bed.

"So! When is he coming?" She asked. I looked at my clock, hanging on the wall. It read 5PM. 30 more minutes, I thought.

"Umm, around 5:30. Why? I asked, still looking through the dresses.

"Just wondering that's all. You excited?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am excited. Chelsea, cut to the chase, what do you want?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Well…I was wondering if you can get me an autograph from Taylor?" She asked slowly, not looking at me.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Chelsea's head snapped up and smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. Now leave my room cause I still need to get dressed." I sad, turning back to my closet.

"Wait, what are you wearing by the way?" She asked.

I sighed and said, "That's the problem. I don't know what to wear."

"Hmm, I know!" Chelsea said and ran out of my room. A few seconds later, she returned back to my room, holding a light shade purple dress with white flower petals on it. That's so pretty, I thought.

"Here! You can wear this tonight." She said, handing it over to me. I took it and the dress felt so soft in my hands.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Go ahead, wear it. I know it's your first date with him. So wear it. I don't mind at all." Chelsea said, smiling.

"Aww, thanks!" I exclaimed, hugging her in a tight hug.

"Alright, alright. Hurry up and change before your date gets here." She said. I let go of her and slipped into the dress. It fit perfectly. The way the dress hugged my body and how you could see my curves was just perfect. I then slipped into some white, ballet flats and went to put on some light make up. All along while I was doing that, Chelsea was curling some of my hair into soft, wavy curls on the ends of my hair.

"There, now you're all set." She said, turning off the curler.

"Thanks." I said, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I looked over at the clock and it read 5:29.

"He should be here any minute." I said. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Chelsea and I quickly ran out the door and stood at the top of the stairs. All I could hear were distant voices in the hallway. Taylor and my mom appeared out of the hallway and he looked handsome tonight. He was wearing regular jeans, a black polo, and his hair was perfectly fixed. His hands were at his sides, but he kept folding them and the unfolding them. He seriously is nervous, I thought. Taylor then saw us at the top of the stairs and waved. Chelsea and I both waved, smiling. My dad suddenly appeared out of the kitchen and walked towards Taylor. Here we go, I thought.

**Taylor's POV:  
**

I was at Marie's house and ready for our first date. I saw her at the top of the stairs with her older sister, watching me. I waved at them and they waved back. She looks beautiful tonight, I thought. Her hair is a little curled, light makeup, white ballet flats, and a light shade of purple dress with white petals on it. She literally took my breath away. I then heard a cough and snapped my attention back to Marie's dad who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Taylor Lautner, right?" He said.

"Yes, it's Taylor Lautner. Nice to finally meet you, sir." I said, extending my hand. We both shook hands. Oh man, I'm getting nervous, I thought.

"Nice to meet you too. The name is Steve by the way." He said. I just nodded and then there was an awkward silence.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." Lanie, Marie's mom said walking off to the kitchen.

"Well then, let's sit. It'll only take about 5 minutes and then you can go on a date with my daughter." Steve said, gesturing to the couch. I gulped and we both walked to the couch. We both sat down and then the questioning began.

"So, I heard you've been here before. Is that true?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I've been here a couple of times to tutor Marie on her math." I answered.

"Well thanks cause her grades have been improving." He said, smiling at me.

"Oh, you're welcome. Anytime." I said, smiling back.

"So, how did you two meet?" He asked.

"We met on my first day of school and I was in her class. I didn't know where to go, so Marie had to show me around. After awhile, we became friends." I answered.

"Oh, I see. I see. You're an actor right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm an actor from the Twilight saga. The werewolf." I answered. He just nodded.

When was this going to be over, I thought. "Do you play any sports?" He asked.

"I actually do. I play football." I answered. All of a sudden, he rose up his hand and for a second there, I thought he was going to hit me. It was actually a high-five. I high-fived him and he shouted, "Yeah man! I love football. You know, maybe one day, we should play football together."

Hmm, a fan of football, I thought. "Yeah, we should. You like to play football?" I asked.

"Like? I love football man!" He said loudly with a big grin on his face.

"Cool!" I said.

"Yeah. Hey, you two should get going and next time you come here, we can talk about football." He said. I nodded and smiled. Wooh, that's finally over. We both got up from the couch and started towards the stairs.

"Marie, get down here!" Steve shouted. Marie came down the stairs and went to stand next to me. She winked and giggled.

"Man, Marie. I love this guy here. You didn't tell me he plays football." He dad said, patting me hard on the shoulder.

"You never asked," She said.

"Not my fault." Her dad muttered. I just smiled.

"Well, you two should go now. Don't wanna miss the movie." Steve said.

"Alright." Marie said as she went to kiss both of her parents' goodbyes.

"Goodbye sir." I said, extending my hand to her dad again. He shook my hand and said, "Take care of her and have her home by 10:30." I just nodded and we both went out the door.

As I opened the door for Marie, she winked and got inside the car. I laughed and shut the door. I ran to the driver's door and got inside.

"That wasn't so bad after all." I said, starting the engine.

"Sure it was. But you looked really nervous." She said, laughing. God, I love her laugh.

"Okay, I admit it. I was nervous." I said, driving out onto the road.

"Told you! Well, at least my dad approves of you." Marie said.

"That's good! And I know you're mom loves me." I said, looking over at her.

"She sure does." She said, laughing again.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy that both of our parents approve of each other and we're on our first date." She said, looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm happy too." I said, reaching for her hand. I held her hand all the way until we came to the movies.

**Marie's POV:**

"So what do you want to see?" Taylor asked. We were currently waiting in line to buy movie tickets. Also, we were holding hands and surprisingly, people weren't screaming at us or taking pictures. Well, right now.

"Hmm, what about Karate Kid?" I asked, looking at the screen.

"Oooh, I wanna watch that." He said.

"Then let's watch it." I said, looking up at him. He looked at me and said, "You sure?"

I nodded my head and Taylor immediately bought 2 tickets to Karate Kid. We quickly went inside the theater and didn't bother to buy a drink or popcorn cause we would eat later. Taylor and I both went up the stairs to the top of the seats. Those were the good seats of course. Luckily, we found seats and sat down. Thank goodness it was dark or else people would have seen Taylor and would interrupt the movie.

A few minutes later, the movie started to play on the screen. I sighed and settled into my seat. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. Taylor then positioned himself in a comfortable position so his shoulder would be comfortable for me. He kissed me on the top of my head and entwined his fingers with mine. Perfect, I thought and smiled. Halfway into the movie, since no one was really sitting in our row, Taylor leaned over and slowly started to kiss from my forward, to my nose, to both of my cheeks, and then finally, my lips. Our lips started to move in a rhythmic speed and I felt my heart quicken in a fast speed as well. I placed both of my hands around his neck and pulled his closer. We both suddenly hear a cough and we both jerk away from each other. It was an old man trying to get through. He looked kind of annoyed.

"Oh sorry," Taylor muttered and made space so the old man could get through.

"Stupid teenagers," the old man muttered as he slowly walked to a seat that was 3 seats away from us.

I laughed a soft laughed and Taylor just shrugged his shoulders. We went back to our old position and continued to watch the rest of the movie. After the credits were rolling on the screen and everybody clapped because it was a great movie, Taylor and I both got up from our seats and went down the steps to the lobby. As we got out of the theater, we were suddenly ambushed with girls screaming Taylor's name. There were about 15 girls, but I just couldn't count the rest of them cause they were crowding around Taylor more and more.

"I'll just wait over there," I shouted over the screaming girls as I struggled to get out of the big crowd. I walked near a trashcan and stood by it. I folded my arms and waited patiently.

"Wow, great for a first date." I muttered. I took out my cell phone out of my bag and checked the time. It read 9:30. I rolled my eyes and put my cell phone away. Only an hour until I have to go home, I thought.

10 minutes later and Taylor was finally free from the screaming girls and I guess boys? "I'm so sorry about that babe. I'll make it up to you, I swear." Taylor said, looking sorry.

"No, it's okay babe. I understand that you have to get to your fans too. And I already knew that I would have to deal with this." I said, unfolding my arms and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

We pulled away from each other and started to walk out of the theater, hand in hand. "So, I don't think we have time for a restaurant dinner. I'm sorry." He said, looking sadder.

"It's okay, really. And hey, you don't have to take me to a restaurant. I know somewhere we can eat." I said, smiling up at him and winked.

"Really? Where?" He asked with his big eyes.

"Just come on." I said, pulling him as I led him to my favorite place to eat.

"A hotdog stand." Taylor said, folding his arms. I laughed and said, "Yeah! They have the most amazing hotdogs here and you can add anything you want to the hotdog."

"Oh really? Amazing hotdogs huh? I'll be the judge of that." Taylor said as he walked towards the hotdog stand. I rolled my eyes and walked after him.

As we approached the hotdog stand, I could already smell the hotdog, the onions cooking, the bacon wrapped around the hotdog, and man, it smelled so good. I looked over at Taylor and could tell he was enjoying the smell of it too. We both ordered a hotdog with bacon wrapped around it with onions, mustard, and ketchup. When Taylor took the first bite, I knew he was in heaven.

"Damn, this is so good!" He said, talking with his mouth full of food.

"I told you so!" I said, laughing and taking a bite of my own hotdog as well. Delicious, I thought. Taylor and I both went to sit down on a small bench and ate silently. After, we finally finished our food and just watched as people went to buy hotdogs. I was resting my head on his shoulder again and we were holding hands when suddenly we saw a big crowd of people coming our way.

"Uh, babe. What's that?" I asked, pointing my index finger at the big crowd.

"Hmm, shit! It's the paparazzi." He said frantically, immediately standing up.

"Why are you running away?" I asked, standing up as well.

"I'm not running away, I'm just shocked. Maybe we should get out of here." He said.

"I thought you said that it won't matter if the paparazzi finds out we're dating. Didn't you say they'd find out anyway?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry. But, I should take you home now. They won't leave us alone until they have like 100 shots of us." He said, pulling me towards me.

"Oh yeah. Let's go!" I said, laughing. We started walking at a normal pace until they caught up with us.

"Hey! Hey! Who's the girl Taylor?" A blonde guy asked, shooting snaps of us.

"Yeah dude! Who's the pretty little lady?" Another dude asked. Taylor and I just kept walking, smiling as if nothing was happening.

"Just stay calm. The flashes might hurt by the way." Taylor muttered to me.

"Oh now you tell me." I muttered back.

"Sorry, haha." He said, laughing.

"Taylor! Taylor! Is she your girlfriend?" Another paparazzi asked. Man, there was probably 14 paparazzi's crowding around us.

"Yeah, she is." Taylor suddenly said, holding my hand. We suddenly heard whistles and hollers. I giggled at that and we continued to walk to the car.

"Almost there." Taylor muttered to me. I just nodded and was suddenly getting dizzy from all the flashes.

"You okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I'm just getting a little dizzy from the flashes. No big deal." I said, covering my face now.

"Don't worry, we're here now." Taylor said as he opened my door me and helped me get inside. He closed the door and went to the driver's door. The paparazzi was still crowding around us and still flashing cameras at us. I covered my face and started to slowly breath in and out. Taylor started the engine and we slowly backed out of the parking lot. It took awhile to get out of there but we finally did. We drove off onto the road and Taylor just kept driving. He leaned over and placed his hand on my arm.

"You okay babe?" He asked, looking worried. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be okay. It was just the cameras." I said.

"Sorry about that." He said. I just waved him off and said, "Babe, don't worry about it. I'll have to get use to this anyway."

"Yeah, that's true." Taylor said as took my left hand and kissed it.

We were in my driveway and I knew my dad would be waiting for me. But it was only 10:20 and I still had time with Taylor.

"You sure you're okay?" Taylor asked again, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll just rest this off when I get to bed." I said, resting my head on the chair.

"I know something that can help you feel a little better." Taylor said. I didn't know what he was talking about until he leaned over and started kissing me. I placed my hands around his neck and I suddenly felt his hands go around my waist and pulled me closer. We both sighed and continued to kiss. Taylor then pulled away and his face looked flushed.

"Wow. Well then, that did help a little." I said, giggling.

"I knew it would." He said, his face still flushed. He looks so cute like that, I thought. I looked at the clock and it read 10:29.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My older sister, Chelsea wanted an autograpgh from you. Is that alright?" I asked as I pulled out a small picture of Taylor.

He smiled and said, "No big deal. I'll sign it, anything for a fan." He took the picture from and I handed him a pen from my bag. He signed it and returned the picture back. I placed the picture in my bag. Chelsea should thank me for this, I thought.

"I think I need to get going. It's almost time for my curfew." I said, pointing at the clock. Taylor looked over at the clock and sighed.

"Yeah, you should go. Don't want you to get into trouble." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah and thanks for tonight. It was fun and really unexpected. Text me when you get home, okay?" I asked, slowly opening the door.

"I'll text you. Don't worry." Taylor said.

"Okay, goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." He said as I leaned over and quickly pecked him on the lips. We both smiled and I got out of the car. I rang the doorbell and waited until my dad opened the door. My dad waved at Taylor and said, "How was it?"

"It was good. I'm just tired." I replied back.

"Oh okay. Get some rest then." My dad said, patting me on the shoulder. I nodded and turned back to Taylor's car. I waved and Taylor waved back. I watched him as he backed out of the driveway and drove into the night. I kissed my dad on the cheek goodnight and went up the stairs. I stood in front of Chelsea's room and slipped the picture under her door. She'll see the picture in the morning, I thought. I turned around and went to my room, which was across from hers. I then slipped out of the dress and changed into my comfortable pj's. Brushed my teeth, washed off my makeup, and crawled into bed. My phone started to vibrate and I already knew whom it was from. Taylor, I thought.

I opened up the text and it said:

_Had a wonderful night. Sorry again about the paparazzi and stuff, but I'll make it up to you whether you like it or not. I'm home by the way (: I miss your kiss already. Call you tomorrow. Goodnight babe._

I smiled and closed the text. I shut my phone and placed it on my tableside. I turned off the lights and closed my eyes into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Wah-la! :D Hope you liked this chapter. Please, please, please review and subscribe. I really mean it or else :) Next chapter is gonna be pretty harsh though, so yeah. Kay, bye.**


	9. Chapter 9: Too much

**A/N: I suck at updating, I know. But summer's here and I even promised myself that I need to finish this story before summer vacation ends. So wish my luck. This chapter's pretty short and I was sorta having a writer's block for this one, but I already have some ideas for chapter 10.**

**And I'd like to thank skipper007, MangooBean, and EclipseLover97. Thanks for the reviews guys (: And so here's chapter 9...**

_Marie, check your phone and google, Taylor Lautner's girlfriend. You have got to see this!_

I closed the text that I just got from Kaylee and closed my phone. I quickly went to sit down on my rolling chair in front of my computer. I went to google and quickly typed, 'Taylor Lautner's girlfriend' and clicked search. The computer was lagging and it was getting me impatient. Finally, it showed some results and I clicked the first one. The page appeared quickly on this one site I wasn't familiar with. I scrolled down and saw a picture of Taylor and me. It was taken on our date last Friday. Crap, I thought. We were holding hands and smiling. I smiled and reminisce what happened that night. I then scrolled down some more and read,

"Last Friday night, we caught Taylor Lautner out with a beautiful brunette girl. They were seen at the movies as well where Taylor was ambushed with screaming fan girls. A source says that they were also seen eating hotdogs near a hotdog stand. But who is this girl in Taylor Lautner's life? When the paparazzi were surrounding them with camera, one paparazzi asked Taylor if the girl he was with his girlfriend and Taylor replied yes. Also remember, Taylor had just started attending Carling High School, so maybe this girl attends that school as well? Well, they look really happy though. We wish them the both of luck then."

I was shocked. Well, now they know Taylor and I are a couple, I thought. I looked over at my clock and it read 7:20 A.M. Oh crap, I'm going to be late for school. I gathered my books, bag, and ran down the stairs. I was getting close to the front door when my moms voice stopped me.

"Marie! You didn't eat breakfast yet!" Lanie shouted as I halted to a stop.

"Uh, Taylor got me food," I lied.

"Hmm, alright. Hurry now, you're almost late." She said, pointing towards the clock on the wall.

"I know, bye." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye dad," I said, kissing him on the cheek as he was eating his breakfast.

"Bye!" He said with his mouth full. I ran out the front door and ran to the car that just pulled up to my driveway. I opened the door and slid in.

"Hey, you're late." I said breathlessly.

"Hey. Sorry, I woke up a little late. You seem tired, what happened?" Taylor said as he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

"I am tired! I realized I was going to be late and ran down the stairs and out here." I explained while Taylor was backing out of the driveway.

"Wow, how come you were in a rush?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Umm, cause I was reading an article about us on the Internet." I said, glancing at him.

"Oh, you read it too, huh? I guess they know about us now." He said calmly.

"You're not worried of what they're going to say or do?" I asked.

He made a face and said, "Of course not. If people can't accept we're together then that's their problem."

"You're right. That's their problem." I said, but suddenly had a weird feeling as soon as we drove up to Carling High School. Taylor parked in our usual parking spot and we got out of the car. Taylor walked up to my side and held my hand.

"You ready? Remember, it doesn't matter what people are going to say. Just stay strong." He said as we started walking towards the entrance of the school.

"Ready as ever. And I'll remember that." I said. To my surprise when we entered the school, nobody was glaring and nobody was giving me bad looks as I had expected them to do. The students were just walking to class and chatting among themselves. Well, what was unusual was that some people I didn't even know smiled at Taylor and me. To not be rude, I returned the smile. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until Taylor and I reached our Health class. Once we entered the class, more people smiled at us. I returned the smile and let go of Taylor's hand. I told Taylor that I would go to my seat now and he said that he would go to his seat as well. When I sat down, I saw Penny walking towards me.

"Hey, the whole school is buzzing with the news of you and Taylor being a couple." Penny said.

"Yeah, it's all over the internet. People keep smiling at me though. It's weird." I said, looking around at all of my classmates.

"I guess they're just happy for you." Penny suggested.

"Maybe so." I said, taking out my folder out of my messenger bag.

"It'll be alright. The school will get use to it." Penny said.

"Yeah, I know. I knew I would have to deal with all of this when I got with Taylor." I said. The bell finally rang and walked in.

"Later," Penny said, smiling and patting my shoulder as she left to her seat.

"Later," I said. I looked over at Taylor who was watching me from across the room.

"Are you okay?" Taylor mouthed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I mouthed and slightly smiled. Taylor just nodded and turned around to face who was talking about diseases you can get when you have unprotected sex. I sighed and blocked out what was saying and just stared outside the window next to me. This was going to be a long day, I thought.

* * *

_Lunch time_

I sighed before entering the cafeteria, knowing that the cafeteria would be filled with the students eye balling me with either looks of jealous glares or approving looks. Either way, I didn't want to face it. But the approving looks would work better than the jealous glares a few people were now giving me. Though of course only girls were giving me the jealous glares. I sighed again and walked into the buzzing cafeteria. I looked for the table I usually sat at involving Derek, Penny, and of course, Taylor. I quickly caught sight of them and walked towards the table. I seriously felt some eyes watching the back of my head as I was walking towards the table. No scratch that, I could seriously feel all eyes on me. I tried to walk as normal as I could but that wasn't working. I felt like I was walking like a robot. I finally reached the table, which felt like a long time. Derek and Penny looked up from their conversation and smiled. I returned the smile and they continued back to what they were talking about. I sat down next to Taylor and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked as he took a bite out of his turkey sandwich. I looked up from my lunch that I was taking out of my bag.

"It's just that people keep giving me looks. They're either looks of jealous glares or approving looks. I don't know, but it's really weird," I responded. Taylor just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, lighting pushing his shoulder since there was no use in punching him anyway.

"They're all just giving you those looks cause they found out we're dating now."

"I know that, but I just wish they'd stop doing that."

Taylor shrugged and said, "Welcome to my world baby." I just playfully rolled my eyes and tuned in to what Derek and Penny were talking about. Kaylee was actually out for the day cause of some flu.

"I'm serious! That hot, football quarterback, Danny talked to me during English!" Penny exclaimed at Derek who was giving disapproving looks. Danny as you now know was our football quarterback and he was hot to some girls. But to me, he was just another player. A jerk, I should say. He's probably dated around 10 or more girls and he's some rich dude too. Him being buff, blonde tousled hair, his smile, and his green eyes were what caught the girl's attention. Even Penny's in his trap. I just don't see what girls saw in him.

"Whatever you say, but the only reason he talked to you was because you're good friends with Marie and Marie's with Taylor. Get it in your head Penny, he's just using you."

"You're wrong Derek." Penny rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"Marie, please tell Derek over here that he's wrong." Penny asked, pointing her thumb towards Derek.

"Uh, well. What were Danny's exact words to you?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

Penny's face lit up and tried to mimic Danny's deep voice, "Hey Lenny, you're friends with Marie and Taylor, right? Well, why don't we go on a double date with them?"

I had to smiled at the voice she tried to mimic, but that smile disappeared when I realized Danny was really only using her.

"Penny, you know he called you Lenny, right?" I asked.

"See! That's what I said too!" Derek exclaimed out of nowhere, pointing his index finger at me.

"Oh shut up Derek." Penny said to him and then said to me, "It doesn't really matter cause he said he read my name wrong. All a misunderstanding." Waving her hand away as if it was nothing.

He was definitely using her and she's just blind, not being able to see the whole truth. Danny's such a jerk, I thought.

"Penny to tell you the truth, Derek's right. Danny's only is using you. I'm sorry." I said. Penny looked down at her hands that was on her lap and laughed.

"I knew it was too good to be true. You know, a part of me already knew that he was using me, but I told myself not believe that. Gosh, what a jerk." Penny softly said.

"Hey Penny, look at me." I said. Penny slowly looked up at me and I could already see she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't you dare cry over a boy. Especially Danny, he's a jerk. You're going to find a guy out there in the world who's going to love you for you. Not just because he's going to use you. You don't need that. You're a beautiful, strong girl. Trust me on that." I said to Penny, who was wiping her tears with her hand. I nudged Taylor's knee and gave him a look to help Penny.

"Yeah Penny, Marie's right. You're going to find a better guy out there and fall in love with him. You're going to get married to that guy and make babies with him. A hundred babies! Danny's not worth it." Taylor said, smiling at Penny.

Penny laughed and said, "Thanks Marie and Taylor. I really appreciate it." Taylor and I just nodded.

Penny then turned to Derek and said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you and I was getting you annoyed. I should have listened to you."

"It's all good. I know how girls are, they can be so blind with the guys they fall for." Derek said.

Penny and I both threw our napkins at him and shouted, "Hey!"

"Woah, what was that for? I was just joking!" Derek shouted, raising both of his hands in front of him face, trying to defend himself. Taylor was just laughing beside me.

"We are so not blind. Look, Marie fell for Taylor. That wasn't blind." Penny said, pointing at Taylor and me.

"I said I was just joking. Gee, woman. Calm down." Derek explained, while having a big smile on his face.

"You better be." Penny said and smiled.

"Well know that's settled, what are you going to do about the looks people are giving you Marie?" Derek suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"I guess just to ignore them. That's all I can do for now." I shrugged, putting a piece of bread in my mouth.

"That's all she can do. Just ignore them. Later on, they're going to stop giving Marie looks and move on with their lives. Simple as that." Taylor said.

"That's true, I guess." Derek shrugged and went back to his food. I silently nodded and we all continued to finish up our lunch.

* * *

_Afterschool_

I was walking out of the school with Taylor, hand in hand, talking about our homework assignments that needed to be done when Taylor got a text message from his phone. He got out his phone from his pocket and checked the text message.

"Who's it from?" I asked, looking up at Taylor. He was still looking at the phone when he answered me, "From Nikki."

"What'd she say?" I tried to look over at his phone, but he quickly put it away in his pocket.

"That the Twilight cast is over at her house and they all want to meet you." He casually said, as if it was no big deal.

"Woah, what?" I exclaimed, as I stopped walking.

"They wanna meet you. Nikki said that they found out we're dating online and they were pretty pissed that I didn't tell them about you so they wanna meet you now." He answered with a smiling beginning to form on his face.

"Now? And who's they?" I asked, panic taking over me. I was so not ready to meet them yet.

"Yes, now. It's no big deal. It's only going to be Kristen, Rob, Ashley, Jackson, Nikki, and Emmet. Don't worry."

"No big deal? Taylor, they're celebrities! That's big deal right there."

"Uh hello, you're dating a celebrity."

"I know that! But, that's more than one celebrity and that's just too much."

"Oh come on!" Taylor took hold of my hand and pulled me all the way to his car. He kept laughing at me when I didn't want to get inside his car. But eventually, I had to get inside the car and suddenly; we were in front of Nikki's house already. This is too much stuff happening in one day.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was pretty short, but chapter 10 is going to be long. That's good, right? As I said earlier, I had writer's block for this chapter. So yeah, please REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE! And I will begin to write chapter 10 tomorrow morning when I wake up, so it should probably be posted this week. I promise you that.**


	10. Chapter 10: The eyes

**A/N: I'm fast aren't I? I already posted up this new chapter. I'm so proud of my self, haha. Well, this chapter is about meeting the Twilight cast (; So yeah, enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**

"You know, we need to get out of this car sooner or later." Taylor chuckled beside me. I sighed and kept playing with the hem of my shirt.

"There's nothing to worry about. They're not going to bite." Taylor jokingly said.

"Now isn't the time to joke around Taylor." I said, adding a nervous tone to my voice. I had no idea why I was so nervous. I mean, I wasn't nervous meeting Taylor's parents, so why am I nervous now? This is all ridiculous Marie, just get in there and meet the Twilight cast.

"Come on, let's go." I said and got out of the car before Taylor could fire questions at me as to why I suddenly had the urge to get out of the car. Taylor got out of the car and I was right. He fired questions at me.

"Woah, what's with the change of the heart?" He asked, smiling.

"Well, if I wasn't nervous about meeting your parents, then why should I be nervous about meeting your cast mates?" I explained as I swiftly walked to the front door. I rung the doorbell quickly before I could change my mind and we waited patiently for someone to open the door. I could hear laughter and people talking inside before the door opened.

Right there in front of me was Nikki Reed. When she opened the door, she didn't face me yet. She was probably still laughing at something behind her. When she turned to face me, her eyes lit up. She was actually really pretty up close and in person.

"Oh! You must be Marie!" Nikki proclaimed, suddenly enveloping me in a big hug. I, at first didn't know what to do since she just pulled me into a hug, but then I hugged her back and said, "Yeah, I'm Marie."

We let go of each other and she looked at me. "It's so finally nice to meet you. Taylor's actually never told me about you." Nikki said as she shoved Taylor's shoulder with her hand.

"Hey! You never texted or called me so how was I suppose to tell you about Marie?"

"Well, maybe you could have called or texted too. Not just me!"

"Sure, whatever." Taylor shoved his hands in his pockets with a playful smile plastered on his face. The whole time they were talking, I was just listening to their conversation in amusement.

"So, is everybody inside?" I asked, looking behind Nikki.

"Oh yeah, come inside." Nikki motioned us inside and closed the door. I then started to have butterflies flying around in my stomach of the thought of finally meeting the Twilight cast. I guess Taylor knew I was getting more nervous because he grabbed a hold of my hand and I suddenly felt at ease. He knows how to calm me down. Nikki then led us to what I think was the living room and you could hear laughter coming from out of the room. When I caught sight of Kristen, Rob, Ashley, Jackson, and Kellan, I was starstrucked. As soon as they caught sight of me, they all stood up from the couch and walked towards Taylor and me.

Nikki wrapped her arm around me shoulder and said, "Guys, this is Marie, Taylor's' girlfriend."

"So you're Marie!" Ashley said.

"The one and only." I responded with a smile.

"Well, I'm Ashley. It's finally nice to meet you." Ashley emphasized on the 'finally.'

"It's really nice to meet you too." Next, Kristen stood in front of me.

"Well, I'm Kristen. You know Taylor, you actually have good taste." Kristen said as she kept eyeballing me.

"Hey! I always have good taste." Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure you do." Kristen murmured.

"Anyway, I'm Rob, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rob announced. His accent is really cool, I like it, I thought.

"Pleasure to meet you too."

"I'm Jackson. It's nice to meet you as well."

"Nice to meet you too."

"And I am Kellan. The one and only hot guy out of these guys here." Kellan said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Cocky much?

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Oh psh, you are so not the hottest guy here," Rob disputed.

"Believe what you wanna believe, but I am." Kellan said as he went back to sit down on the couch.

"Weird, weird." Rob murmured and shook his head. Everyone then went back to sit down on the couch. Taylor and I then went to sit down on the couch as well.

"So tell us, how'd did you guys meet?" Ashley asked, turning to me.

"Yeah, how did you guys meet? We need all the details since Taylor here never told us about you." Nikki added. Taylor playfully rolled his eyes and I just laughed. "Well…" I began and told the whole story from how Taylor and I met. How I showed Taylor around school on his first day at Carling High, how he tutored me at math since I sucked at it badly, how Taylor made some of my goals in life come true, how I became his girlfriend in the pouring rain, how Taylor met my dad, and how our first date went. Throughout the whole story, there would be choruses of 'awws' and laughter. I really started to feel welcome with them.

"That's one hell of a love story. I never knew you were so romantic Taylor." Jackson stated.

"What! I am romantic, I'm just not romantic towards you." Taylor said, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch.

"I see, I see." Jackson muttered, while rubbing his chin. After a moment of awkward silence, Kellan shouted, "Let's go swimming!"

Kellan then promptly took off his shirt in front of us, right there in the living room, and took off his jeans. Good thing he was wearing boxers. Though I must say, he's got some good abs, I thought.

"Ew Kellan! Cover up will you?" Nikki exclaimed, pretending to cover up her eyes from the sight of Kellan's nakedness, but actually, she loved it.

"Hell no and I know you love my hot body." Kellan said as he ran out to Nikki's open backyard and moments later, we heard a big splash into the swimming pool.

"Wooh! The water's great guys! Come in!" Rob and Jackson looked at each other and quickly ran out to the backyard. Moments later, we heard two big splashes.

"Taylor! Come on!" Rob shouted.

Taylor turned to me and asked, "Can I go or—"

"Go. I'm safe here, you don't need my permission." I said, trying to push him off the couch. Taylor quickly pecked me on the lips and ran out to the backyard as well to swim with the guys.

"Aww!" The girls' squealed. I blushed and tried to hide my embarrassment, but it was no use.

"Look! She's blushing, that's so cute!" Kristen laughed and pointed at me with her index finger. I got up from my seat and pulled her with me.

"Come on, let's go watch the guys swim." Kristen chuckled and gladly followed me to the backyard. Nikki and Ashley followed us as well, while chuckling at my embarrassment. When I stepped into the open air of Nikki's backyard, I was amazed. Her backyard was huge! She had a Jacuzzi that was shaped out of a heart, a really big swimming pool, a small waterfall that was connected to the swimming pool, a little bar that could serve people alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks, white tables that went in each corner of the pool, and white beach chairs that surrounded the pool. It was like visiting a resort.

"Wow, I love your backyard Nikki. It's like a resort!" I exclaimed.

Nikki laughed and said, "I know right? I especially love the Jacuzzi, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's a cute heart Jacuzzi." I responded.

"Yep, I had it made like that for couples." Nikki said and winked. Probably hinting me that Taylor and I could give it a try sometime.

"Come on, let's go sit on the chairs." Nikki motions us towards the chairs and we each went to sit down. I sat down in between Ashley and Kristen. Ashley was on my left and Kristen was on my right.

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna get us some ice tea." We all nodded and Nikki walked inside to get the drinks. Meanwhile, the guys were having the times of their lives. Taylor stepped out of the pool and I couldn't help but stare. His abs was what I couldn't help but stare at the most. They were just so hot and the water dripping down his body added a great effect to his toned body. It almost seem like everything was played out in a slow motion. But all that slow motion stopped when Kellan sneaked behind Taylor and pushed him in the pool. Ashley, Kristen, and I laughed and got up to high-five Kellan who gladly high-fived us back.

"Good one Kellan!" Jackson exclaimed from the pool.

"I'm such a pro at this." Kellan joked and jumped back into the pool. Taylor resurfaced from under the water and rubbed his hands over his eyes from the water.

"That was so messed up Kellan!" Taylor announced. Kellan laughed an evil laugh and stuck his tongue out at Taylor.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked as she had a tray of ice in her hands.

"Kellan sneaked up behind Taylor and pushed him into the pool. It was hysterical." I explained as Nikki handed Kristen, Ashley, and me an ice tea.

"Typical Kellan," Nikki remarked and let out a small laugh.

"You got that right," Ashley noted. We all quietly took a sip of our drinks and watched the guys nosily tried to push each other into the pool.

"You know Marie, Taylor's going to fall in love with you." Ashley suddenly said as she took a sip of her ice tea. When I heard what Ashley mentioned, I almost choked on my drink. I was starting to cough uncontrollably until I felt Ashley's hand hitting my back, trying to control me. Meanwhile, Kristen and Nikki were laughing hysterically. I finally managed to stop coughing and set my drink on the ground.

"Why are you choking?" Nikki tried to say in between her laughs.

"Because! Ashley just said that out of nowhere and she had to say that right when I was drinking my ice tea." I tried to explain, still trying to get my voice back, but my throat was itchy from coughing a lot.

"Well it's true! He will fall in love with you." Ashley exclaimed.

"You may never know if he will fall in love with me! Why did you say it anyway?" I rose up my eyebrows in curiosity.

"I can see the way he looks at you. It's in his eyes Marie," Ashley hinted.

"Really?" I cocked my head to the side. "Cause I don't see it at all."

"You're not looking deep enough. A guy's eye can say a lot on how they fell about a girl. And in Taylor's eyes right now, it's starting to become love."

"And, he seems really happy too. Ever since you and Taylor stepped into my house, he's been having a big smile on his face. Also, when you were telling us the story on how you two met, he never took his eyes off of you. It's like he was only seeing you in that moment," Nikki said.

"Let's not forget when he even asked for permission earlier if he could go swim with the guys." Kristen added.

"Yeah, but we just started dating. That would be too fast if he's in love with me already." I proposed.

"But he isn't yet. Like I said earlier, he's falling in love with you. Not in love yet, but falling in love. Just look into his eyes and you'll see. Hm, he might even say the L word in two or three months. You'll see." Ashley said. Wow, I thought. I couldn't help, but smile and blush when they all said that.

"Oooh, she's smiling and blushing!" Ashley playfully pushed me with her shoulder. I laughed and shook my head slightly. Out little chitchat girl time was over when were suddenly splashed with water from the guys in the pool. We all shrieked and got up from our chairs. We tried to cover ourselves up with our hands, but it was no use. The guys kept continuously splashing water with us.

"Stop you guys!" Nikki shouted, still trying to cover herself up with her arms.

"Guys, I think we need to get these ladies into the pool," Kellan suggested to the guys.

"Shall we?" Rob asked, whiling looking at each of the guys.

"We shall!" Jackson and Taylor exclaimed with big grins on their faces. Rob, Jackson, Taylor, and Kellan then got out of the pool and started chasing each and every one of us. Well, Rob was after Kristen, Jackson was after Ashley, Kellan was after Nikki, and Taylor was of course, after me.

"Go, go, go!" Kellan ordered. Kellan quickly got a hold of Nikki and threw her into the pool.

"Kellan! I'm all wet and I'm still in my clothes! There goes my new shorts." Nikki shouted, while Kellan jumped back into the pool.

"You girls should have worn your bathing suits before this all happened." Kellan playfully said.

"Whatever." Nikki said, trying to splash water on Kellan. Meanwhile, Jackson got to Ashley and threw her into the pool as well. Rob then got to Kristen and threw her into the pool. The last remaining guy and girl were Taylor and I. I ran to a nearby table and Taylor ran to the opposite side in front of me. Only the table was blocking us for now. From the pool, you could hear the guys chanting Taylor's name and the girls chanting my name.

"Taylor! Taylor! Taylor!" The guys chanted.

"Marie! Marie! Marie!" The girls chanted.

"Come on Marie!" Taylor winked. "I'm going to catch you," Taylor taunted. I was so not going to let him win.

"Are you sure about that pretty boy?" I asked, trying to find a way out. Got it, I thought. I slowly ran to the left side of the table and I could see Taylor slowly coming towards me. He thought I was going to give up so easily huh? I then turned and ran the opposite side of the table towards the pool. I kept running when I suddenly heard a loud grunt. Taylor, I thought. I stopped running and looked behind me. Taylor was on the ground and groaning in pain. I guess he slipped on some water that was on the floor. I slowly started walking back to Taylor when the girls voice stopped me.

"No Marie! Don't go back, he's trying to trick you." The girls exclaimed, motioning me to keep on running.

"But—"I started, but was cut off by the girls again.

"He's tricking you. Keep on running." Ashley shouted. I shook my head and slowly started to walk towards Taylor again. Five more steps and I would be next to him again. I was about to take one more step when Taylor slowly lifted up his head from the ground. There was playful, evil smile, plastered on his face. He winked and swiftly got up. Crap, I thought. The girls were right; he's only tricking me. I smiled sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I then turned on heels and kept running. I didn't want to look back because I could already hear Taylor's footsteps right behind me.

"Watch out Marie!" Kristen shouted from the pool. I looked behind me and wished I didn't because Taylor was just inches away from reaching me. I quicken my pace around the pool and kept running. But damn! Taylor was just too fast because I suddenly felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Not so fast are we now?" Taylor huskily whispered in my ear.

"Taylor! Let go of me!" I pleaded, trying to get out of his arms.

"Nope!" Taylor laughed as he spun me around two times and threw me into the pool. The water felt so cold and I hate the feeling of your wet clothes sticking to your body. I resurfaced from under the water and I saw a big splash in front of me. I'm guessing that was Taylor who jumped in. Taylor resurfaced from under the water and walked towards the group.

"High five man! The guys won!" Kellan raised up his right hand in the air and high fived Taylor.

"But good one Marie," Kellan added.

"Yeah, good one. We were so close to winning, but next time we girls, will win." Nikki exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at Kellan.

"Yeah! Next we will dominate!" I exclaimed as Taylor stood beside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist.

I leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "So do you want your prize?"

Taylor raise up his eyebrows. "Oh really? What is that?"

"Hm, I don't know a kiss?" I hinted.

"I like that prize a lot," He smiled big and leaned forward until our lips touched. We were so into the moment until we heard choruses of 'awws' and loud whistles. Taylor smiled against my lips and we pulled away from each other. We both laughed and turned bright red.

"Hey Nikki! Can I get a prize too?" Kellan asked as he tried to lean in towards Nikki.

"Ew, yuck. No!" Nikki pushed Kellan away and splashed him with water. She likes him, I thought. She just won't admit it. Hm, I'll have to talk to her about that later. I looked over at Taylor who was watching Nikki and Kellan splash each other. He noticed me staring at him and looked at me. I remembered what Ashley said about looking deep into his eyes. I then stared intently into his eyes and looked deep. A few moments later, I started to see what the girls were talking about. There was something in his eyes the way he was looking at me. It wasn't lust or it wasn't just looking into my eyes. It was…it was like he was looking at me with love. Like he was falling in love with me.

"Yes? Why are you staring at me like that?" Taylor asked, as he looked at me weird now.

"Huh? Nothing really, I'm just looking at what color your eyes are." I lied, still holding onto his neck.

"They're brown, you know that already." He chuckled.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure." I said, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Oh and thank you." I softly said into his neck.

"For what?"

"For bring me here and for meeting them."

"Why you're welcome."

"They're so fun and understanding."

"That's why I love them." Taylor chuckled. I sighed deeply into his neck and kissed it softly. We were again interrupted when the group called us over and we went to join them play, 'Marco, Polo.' After, we all continued to swim and play those pool games. It was definitely a day to remember. I was just really glad I met some of the Twilight cast today. They really know how to have a good time…

**A/N: And finish. Well for now (; Next chapter will be up next Monday at around 2-5PM so watch out for that. I'm going to start writing it tomorrow and the other days. Just a little hint, the next chapter is a very, very special moment for Taylor and Marie. Haha. Kay, later. REVIEW AND SUBSCRIPTION please?**


	11. Chapter 11: I love you, forever

**A/N: Chapter 11 is up :D Told you I would post up today. So, this chapter is mainly about what the title of this story is. You'll see at the end of this chapter (; Oh and thanks for the reviews and subscriptions! Hm, enjoy this chapter.**

**TAYLOR POV;**

It's been 3 months since Marie and I have been together as a couple. Those 3 months have been so great and I can't wait to spend more time with her. Here I am lying down on my king size bed, looking up at the ceiling, arms over my head, and I'm just thinking. Thinking what Marie and I have been through the past 3 months. It was such great, great memories. And you know what happened in those 3 months? Well, Marie's family got to meet my family during dinner and it was actually pleasant. Our families loved each other so much that our families would go on picnics at the park, even go to each others house, and just spend time with each other. You could say that our families are pretty close now. The funny thing is, I actually played football with Marie's dad. He's actually pretty good for a guy like him. Anyway, the people at school finally stopped giving Marie the looks of jealous glares and approving looks. And also, I actually felt like a normal student at Carling High. I was just a regular student to them now. Penny is now actually dating someone. He goes by the name of Terrence. No, not an actor or a cocky football player, but just an average guy. They met at Taco Bell actually. You know those typical, 'I dropped my money on the floor and you reach for the money when a guys hand touches yours kind of thing and you both look up at each other? Yeah, that's how they met. Marie and I even went on a double date with them a couple of times. Terrence is a pretty cool guy; he's the type Penny would like. The guy who has brunette, ruffled hair, dresses nicely, plays sports, plays music, and he's pretty sweet and protective of Penny. The two of them are falling in love with each other fast. Anyway, on some weekends, Marie and I would go out with the Twilight cast to dinner or a little get together either at Nikki's house or my house. Sometimes, Marie would even have a girl's night out with Nikki, Ashley, Kristen, Penny, and Kaylee. I'm just glad everything is going great.

I sighed and deeply smiled. Today was June 4, 2010. Tomorrow is our 3rd month anniversary and I'm actually going to take Marie to a special hilltop and tell her I love her because I do love her. Ever since Marie met the Twilight cast that one day, I was falling in love with her. Everyday, every minute, and every second of the day. You know, it's a really big deal for a guy to tell a girl they love her. Shit, even thinking about it is making me hella nervous. I just hope she says she loves me too. I've got to stop thinking about this and get some sleep. I turn over to my left and shut my eyes close. I need to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow night…

* * *

_The big day, morning..._

I woke up from my mom opening my bedroom door and patting my shoulder to wake me up. I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them to get a clear view of my mom who was smiling down at me.

I groaned and said, "Why'd you wake me up? Isn't it still early?"

My mom looked over at my clock on my bedside table and shaked her head. "Honey, it's already 11:50 A.M. Now I don't know about you, but it's isn't early." Oh shit, I thought. I was supposed to wake up at 10. I guess I stayed up a little too late last night. I quickly got up from my bed and went to my closet to pick out today's clothes.

"Why the rush? It's just a Saturday." My mom asked, while she fixed my bed.

"Because I was suppose to pick up a necklace at the jewelry store for Marie at 11 and I woke up just now." I explained, still trying to look for some clothes to wear.

"Oh, you mean this?" I looked over at my mom and saw that she was holding up the necklace I bought for Marie. It was a heart shape locket and on the front of the heart locket was a T and on the back of the heart, it said a little message. I was planning to put a picture of Marie and I inside, but would leave that up to her. I grabbed the necklace from my moms' hand and hugged her.

"Thanks mom!" I exclaimed.

"Aw, you're welcome sweetie." She said as we let go of each other.

"But why did you pick it up?" I asked, still gazing at the necklace of how beautiful it would look around Marie's neck.

"Well, I just wanted to and I wanted you to catch up on your sleep. You seemed pretty tired last night and you were complaining about waking up early today, so I just wanted to do you a little favor," she explained.

"Thanks again Mom," I said as I hugged her again.

"So, breakfast is ready downstairs. I mean lunch since you woke up pretty late. Come and get it son." She said as she left my room and went downstairs.

"Okay," I said and went to put back the necklace in the black box that came with it. I placed the box on my bedside table, just in case I didn't forget it and picked out denim jeans, a plain black shirt, and went to quickly take a shower. I was already starving anyway.

* * *

_Kitchen_

I went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I was welcomed with the smell of bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs. Yum, a typical American breakfast, I mean lunch for me now. I sat down at the island table where all the food was placed. I got a plate and got 2 pancakes, eggs, and about 8 pieces of bacon. I hungrily dug in and damn, it was delicious. Moments later, my mom emerged from the backyard and smiled when she saw me devouring the food she cooked.

"Mom, where's Dad and Makena?" I asked as I took a big gulp of my orange juice.

"Dad and Makena went to play tennis at the park. They should be back in about 30 minutes," Mom responded, glancing at her watch.

"Oh okay." I said and dug back into my 'lunch.' I look up to see my mom still looking at me and smiling at me.

"Uh, yeah mom? What do you want?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, I want to know what that necklace is for? I mean, I know it's for Marie, but what's the big occasion?" She had her hand under her chin, intrigued at what I was going to say.

"Well, today's our 3rd month anniversary and…I'm going to tell Marie that I love her." My moms' eyes instantly lit up and started jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Are you serious? You're in love! My son's in love!" My mom excitingly shouted, still jumping up and down.

"Mom! Calm down." I laughed. She stopped jumping, but still had a big smile on her face.

"Sorry, I just got so freaking excited for you. So, you really love her?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I actually do. I've been falling in love with her everyday. Man, I'm getting nervous just thinking about it. What if she says she doesn't love me?" I asked.

"Well," My mom began and took a seat next to me. "Whatever happens, you'll be fine. Don't worry about it. And to be honest, I think she's going to say she loves you too. I mean, come on, who wouldn't love you?"

I laughed and said, "Thanks mom. I love you." I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Aw, you're welcome son and I love you too. Now, please help me garden in the backyard. I need your assistance." She said as she ruffled my hair and got up from her seat.

"Okay," I chuckled and went to put my plate and cup in the sink. I then followed my mom out to the backyard to help her garden. 2 hours later, my mom and I finished gardening. I went inside to the kitchen and took out my phone from my pocket. It was currently 3:30 P.M. I needed to get ready now, but first, I need to text Marie about tonight.

I texted, _Hey, for tonight, I'm going to pick you up at 6 for our 3__rd__ month anniversary. See you later._

I shut my phone and went to take a shower again because gardening in the sun for 2 hours will make you really sweaty and dirty with mud. I quickly took a cold shower and slipped into dark denim jeans. I then slipped on a light blue, white plaid polo. I folded the sleeves up to my elbows and I sprayed on my favorite cologne. I went to double check my look in the mirror and thought I looked pretty good. I was just about to leave my room when I forgot the necklace. I quickly jogged to my bedside table and got the box. I slipped it into my pocket and went downstairs. Makena was watching TV in the big living room when I got downstairs. I casually walked to the couch and sat down beside my little sister.

"Hey bro. You're finally clean!" Makena said with a smile on her face.

"Har har. Very funny, I'm always clean." I said.

"Uh-huh. So I heard mom say that you're going to tell Marie that you love her?"

"Yup!"

"Good luck bro. You're going to need all the luck you can get."

"Thanks." I grinned and threw a pillow at her. It hit her right smacked in the face. You should have seen her face, it was hysterical. She didn't see it coming. Humph, that's what she gets for making fun of me. I laughed and quickly ran to the kitchen to get away from her before she'll get the idea to throw a pillow at me.

"Hey!" Makena shouted from the living room, while I was trying to contain my laughter. My mom and dad were in the kitchen as well and were looking at me weird.

"Uh son, aren't you suppose to be picking up Marie now?" My dad asked. I quickly took out my phone and checked the time. It read 5:45. Crap, it took me 20 minutes to get to her house and I was going to be a little late.

"You're right. I got to go." I said and kissed my parents goodbye. They told me good luck and I dashed to my car. I got in, buckled my seat belt, put my keys in the ignition, backed out of the driveway, and sped off to my destination. I got there right on time; well 2 minutes late though. I got out of my car and rang the doorbell. I was greeted by Marie's mom and had the usual chat with Marie's dad and her 2 sisters. When I finally saw Marie go down the stairs, she was so stunning. She was wearing a floral spaghetti strap dress that was below her knees and clung to her perfect body, white ballet flats, and a rose in her brunette hair. Her smile just made her even more stunning. Marie and I left her house and went on our way to where I was taking her.

"So! Where are you taking me?" Marie happily asked as I was driving.

"You know the routine, I'm not telling you." I replied, looking at Marie and smiled. She sarcastically rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Of course you won't tell me. Typical you Taylor." Marie said. I laughed and handed Marie a black cloth. I told her to fold it over her eyes since we were close to our destination. She gave me a questioned look, but I just told her to put it on and she did what she was told to do. I took a right turn and parked on a hilltop that had an amazing view of the city and stars at night. Good thing it was away from people because this place gave me time to think and now, I was sharing it with Marie. I turned off the engine and got out of the car. I went to Marie's side and got her out of the car. She held my hand for guidance and we both walked to a clearing view of the beautiful city light.

"You ready?" I asked as I stood behind Marie.

She sighed and said, "Read as ever." I smiled and took off the cloth off her eyes. I heard her gasp and she looked around the hilltop. I then walked beside her and held her hand.

"It's beautiful," Marie breathlessly said.

"Happy 3rd month anniversary Marie. I want this hilltop to be our very own special place to think or just hang out." I said and turned towards her. She turned towards me and blushed.

"Happy 3rd month anniversary Taylor." And she leaned in and kissed me. The feel of her soft lips just melted me.

"So, why this special place for a 3rd month anniversary?" She asked, looking at me deep in the eyes. Oh crap, I'm going to tell her.

"Because…I need to tell you something." I nervously said.

"Which is?" She asked.

"Which is that I…" Just say it, just say it.

"I…" She curiously said. Here goes nothing, I thought.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and met. You've changed my life and I'm so thankful for that because you make me laugh and make me so happy. I'm so grateful to have met you because if I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't feel the way I feel right now. And the way I feel is that…I love you." I finally told her. When she heard the last three words, her eyes lit up.

"You love me?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I love you. I love you because you're beautiful, you're nice to everybody, you're funny, you're smart, and you're everything I need. I love that you love me for me, not just because I'm an actor, but for me. I love that you don't care what people think about you. I love that you'll always be there for me when times get rough. And most importantly, I just love everything about you. Each and everyday of my life, I will always love you with all my heart."

Marie listened to every word I said with no interruptions. When I finished talking, Marie said, "Taylor Daniel Lautner, I love you with all my heart too."

I couldn't believe it. She loves me! I suddenly pulled her towards me and kissed her passionately with all the love I have for her. We kissed under the starry, night sky with a billion stars above us and the city lights twinkling at us. We both finally pulled away for air and smiled deeply at each other. I was so into the moment that I forgot about the necklace. I dug into my pocket and got out the black box. I opened up the box and out shined the heart locket with the T on the front. When Marie saw it, she gasped.

"It's for me?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Of course. I bought it especially for this occasion," I responded. I took out the necklace and unclasped the lock. I went behind Marie and hooked it around her neck. I watched Marie take it in her hand and opened the heart locket. I saw her frown when there was no picture.

"No picture?" She sadly asked.

"I wanted you to pick a picture," I explained.

"Oh alrighty!" She said and closed the locket. She turned the locket over and read, 'I Love You, Forever."

"I love you, forever?" She asked, looking up at me again. I held her by the waist and nodded.

"I love you, forever Marie Stubbs," I said, smiling down at her.

I could see that Marie was on the verge of tears and smiled, "And I love you, forever Taylor Daniel Lautner." We leaned in towards each other and kissed the night away filled with love.

**A/N:Aw, they finally told each other that they love each other! So cute, haha. I will be uploading a new chapter, hopefully on Friday. I'm not sure yet because I have a orthopedic appointment -_-" Well, you know what to do. REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! Love you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to Michigan

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I know I was suppose to update last Friday but remember I had an orthopedic appointment? Turns out I have idiopathic scoliosis -_-" It's minor though and I don't have to wear a brace. So yay for that, right? Then Saturday I had an orthodontist appointment and I got retainers! Boo. Sunday, I was pretty much busy or lazy -_-" Sorry. Then Monday, I was helping my mom rearrange her room and it took forever. Then Tuesday, I was rearranging my room as well. And I couldn't update earlier today because I was doing chores and my back was killing me :/ So forgive me and here is the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**MARIE'S POV;**

I took the necklace around my neck and held it on the palm of my hand. I smiled at the T on the front of the locket. I opened the heart locket and smiled again at the picture I put of Taylor and I. I sighed deeply and turned over the locket,_ I love you, forever._ I still remember that night when Taylor told me he loved me. It was magical and everything I've always wanted. That was 2 weeks ago and I've been loving every single moment with Taylor. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard a voice come from an intercom.

_The 12 o` clock plane to Michigan is boarding. Please have your tickets ready._

Yes, that's right. I'm flying to Michigan with Taylor and his family for 2 weeks over the summer. School ended about a week ago and this is a great way to kick off the summer. I was just nervous about meeting Taylor's relatives. Thoughts were running through my head. Would they like me? Are they nice? Just go with the flow Marie.

"Come on, let's go?" Taylor asked, as he got up from beside me and gathered his luggage and my luggage. I nodded and got up as well. We fell in line and waited until we reached the lady who was going to check our boarding tickets. After all that process was done, we went into the airplane. When we got to our seats, I gladly claimed the window seat and Taylor had no choice but to sit next to me. Taylor's parents and Makena sat in the middle row. When we all got settled and fastened our seat belts, a flight attendant was walking by to check if everyone fastened their seat belt. When she came to our row, she realized it was Taylor Lautner who was sitting beside me.

"Why you're Taylor Lautner!" She exclaimed. I did a quick look over on her. She had her blond hair tied up in a bun and was about 5"5 tall. Her red lipstick was too much and her chest seemed too big on her body. When she looked at Taylor, her eyes kept fluttering. What the hell? I tensed up in anger and clenched my fist.

Taylor chuckled and said, "The one and only." Taylor must have sensed my anger because he entwined his fingers with mine to stop me from clenching my fist. The flight attendant noticed Taylor holding my hand because we made eye contact and I swear I saw a flicker of evil in them.

"Oh well, nice to meet you. I'm Lauren and your flight attendant for this flight," Lauren introduced herself. Is it necessary to introduce yourself?

"Nice to meet you too." Taylor responded, but didn't look at her because he was looking at me. Lauren forced a smile and headed to the next row. I sighed and looked out the window. I heard a chuckle from Taylor. I glared at him and slapped his arm with my free hand.

"Ow, what was that for?" He rubbed his arm and pouted.

"That was for laughing at me. Why are you laughing anyway?" I asked.

"Because the way you were acting around that flight attendant. Seems to me, someone's jealous." Taylor poked my side and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Look," he continued. "That lady does seem like she's hitting on me, but she's nothing compared to you so there's no need to be jealous."

"I know. Let's just forget about it." Taylor nodded and soon, we were off in the air. I soon fell asleep after 15 minutes in the air on Taylor's shoulder. I later woke up to the flight attendants rolling their food carts, serving some snacks and drink. Just in time, I thought. Lauren was rolling her cart down the aisle. There was something different about her. I looked her over and noticed she unbuttoned some buttons on her shirt, showing off some cleavage. Slutty much? When she came to Taylor and I, I noticed she was just wearing a fake smile.

"Hello, would you two like anything?" She asked, looking only at Taylor.

"Do you want anything?" Taylor asked me.

"Just water." I answered, as I watched Lauren staring at Taylor. Was she still doing that?

"Uh, give us 2 waters please." Taylor glanced up and slightly smiled at her.

"Of course." She said and pulled out 2 plastic cups from her cart. She opened a water bottle and poured it into the 2 plastic cups. She placed them on our trays and I just kept watching her every move.

"Can we have napkins?" Taylor asked. I suddenly saw a glint of mischievous in her eyes.

"Of course." She smiled that annoying smile again and grabbed 2 napkins. She 'accidentally' dropped them on the floor. She muttered an 'oops' and bent down to get the napkins on the floor. She surely did that on purpose because she sure took a long ass time finding it. Oh, now I know why she's doing that. Her cleavage, of course. I mean come on, how old is this lady? Good thing Taylor was looking, he was looking at his phone. When Lauren finally got up, she frowned when Taylor wasn't paying attention to her. She placed the napkins on our tray and Taylor just mumbled a thank you. I quietly chuckled and she just rolled down to the next row. Hm, I thought. She can't get away with this. I know getting revenge is creating a bigger fire, but I think getting revenge is putting out the fire. Anyway, I told Taylor I was going to the cubicle and got up from my seat. Lauren at the moment was pouring soda in a plastic cup. Perfect, I thought. When I started walking to the cubicle, I 'accidentally' shoved her left shoulder. She gasped loudly and spilled the soda on her shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I said and roughly grabbed her arm and whispered fiercely in her ear. Good thing the airplane lights were off and some passengers were sleeping.

"You don't think I know what's going on? Hah, I know you're trying to get at my boyfriend with your fake chest and fake smile. Well sweetie, it ain't working. So you better stop with your flirting and find somebody your age. I mean, how old are you anyway? Pervert much? So, I suggest you stay away or I will that fake smile off your face!" Once I finished talking to her, I shoved her back. She looked at me wide eyes and was speechless.

"I'm so sorry again." I said sarcastically and went back to my seat.

"I thought you went to the cubicle?" Taylor asked as I returned to my seat.

"Oh, I don't need to go anymore." I responded.

"Okay." Taylor said as he kissed the top of my head. Great flight huh?

* * *

_Michigan_

I rolled my luggage out along with Taylor and his family into the Michigan air. I smelled the fresh air and could tell the difference between the California atmosphere and Michigan atmosphere. It seemed welcoming. Taylor's dad got a cab and we all piled in to our destination, which was Taylor's uncle's house that we would be spending our 2 weeks at.

"So, how far is your uncle's house from here?" I whispered to Taylor who was sitting next to me.

"About 20 minutes. It's pretty close," he whispered back.

"Oh, you'll love it here Marie. It's going to be a summer to remember." Taylor's dad suddenly said who was sitting in the front, next to the cab driver.

"Oh, I know it!" I said and smiled. I looked out the window and saw that we were passing by so many trees and houses. Minutes later, the cab driver turned in a driveway and was amazed by the house. It was a 2-story house with a front porch, a balcony on the second floor, and it had a big, green land that was like a beautiful field to run on.

"We're here!" Taylor's mom, Deborah announced in a singing voice. When the came to a stop, Taylor's dad, Dan paid for the cab driver and we all got our luggage and walked to the front of the house. As we were all going up the steps, a guy walked out of the front door. He had black hair, stood about 5"9 tall, wore denim jeans, white shirt, and looked like Dan.

"Welcome!" The guy exclaimed.

"Hey Paul. Good to see you!" Dan exclaimed as he hugged Paul. I take that they're brothers.

"Paul, good to see you." Deborah said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, look at Taylor and Makena. All grown up!" Paul said as he hugged Taylor and Makena.

"Hey uncle!" Makena exclaimed. When Paul saw me, he looked surprised.

"Well, who do we have here?" He gestured towards me with his hand.

Taylor laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "Oh, this is Marie Stubbs. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh! So you're the girlfriend. Hm, Taylor actually has taste." Paul laughed and soon, everybody was laughing at Taylor. I heard Taylor mutter that he always has good taste.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, extending my hand towards Paul. He shook my hand and said, "It's nice to meet you too! Welcome to Michigan!"

* * *

It's already been a week and a half. Just two more days until we leave to go back to California. It's been so much fun that I don't really want to leave yet. For the past days, I went sightseeing, shopping, hiking in the woods, and Taylor just took me to a lot of places.

I already met Paul's family. His wife, Stacie had long blond hair, with blue eyes, and she didn't look the least bit old. I also met Paul's 2 kids, Matthew and Candice. Matthew is the oldest. He's the same age as Taylor and I actually. He has brown, ruffled hair; brown eyes from his dad, and is a bit bulky too. He already seems like a brother to me. Candice is only 5 years old. She has blond, brownish hair; blue eyes from her mom, and has the cutest cheeks.

I even met some more of Taylor's relatives that live here in Michigan. I can't really keep count on how many relatives he has, but there are about 40 of them? Maybe even more. I guess I already met 25 out of 40. And I'll be meeting the rest of them tomorrow. Paul and Stacie are having a traditional party that they have every summer tomorrow in their backyard, which had a lot of space for a party. The guys are actually setting up this white, big tent right now. They call the party, _"White tent fun."_ I have no idea why, but it's a cool name. Anyway, since the guys are setting up the tent, us girls are cooking some food in the kitchen. We're cooking about 15 dishes and we're setting it up like a buffet style. We already finished cooking 10 dishes so far and it's pretty late.

"So Marie, how serious are you and Taylor?" Stacie asked as she chopped some carrots.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as I was sitting down on a chair and had a small table in front of me as I was peeling potatoes.

"I mean, are guys already planning to get married after high school?" Stacie asked.

"Stacie!" Deborah exclaimed as she threw a mushroom at Stacie.

"Hey! I was just asking. It isn't wrong or anything." Stacie laughed as she dodged the mushroom and landed on the floor.

"They're too young to even think about it. Now, don't get any silly thoughts into Marie's head. I don't want them to get married anytime soon. I really like Marie and all, but please don't get married yet." Deborah explained. I think the last part was intended for me.

I laughed and said, "Oh don't worry mom. Taylor and I aren't getting married anytime soon. We haven't even thought about it and I was raised to get married when I have a successful career."

"That's really good." Stacie said. Deborah nodded and walked over to me. She bent down and hugged me.

"Thank you Marie. I'm glad you're Taylor's girlfriend," she said.

"You're welcome." I said back. I started yawning and Stacie and Deborah started laughing.

"I think you should get some sleep. We're going to have so much fun tomorrow." Stacie said.

"Oh no, it's okay. I'll help." I said, as my eyes started getting droopy.

Deborah chuckled and rubbed my back. "It's alright. We got it from here. Just go to bed already."

I finally decided to give in and went to put the potato peelings in the trash, put the peeler in the sink, and wash my hands. I said goodnight to them and went upstairs to Taylor and my room. Yes, Taylor and I sleep on the same bed, but we don't do anything bad. It's a good thing Dan and Deborah trust Taylor and me sleeping on the same bed. I know my parents wouldn't allow a thing like that. They'd think it's wrong and have to wait until marriage. Anyway, I slipped into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and went to sleep. A few hours later, I felt a strong arm wrapped around my waist. I slightly turned my head to see that it was Taylor. He smirked and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight," he whispered into my ear.

"Goodnight." I smiled and went back to my sleep, ready for the day ahead.

**TAYLOR's POV;**

I groggily walked up the stairs to Marie and my room after setting up the big, white tent out in the backyard. It took about 3 hours just to set up that tent. It was already 2 in the morning and I was so sleepy. Well, setting up that tent was really worth it. Tomorrow is going to be a fun day, I mean later since it was 2 in the morning. I quietly opened the door to not wake up Marie and quietly walked inside and shut the door. I checked to see if I woke up Marie and glad I didn't. I didn't want to disturb her sleep since she was going to have a big day later since she is meeting the rest of my family. It's a pretty big family, but I love them. I slipped into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I went into bed and went to see if I woke up Marie. She still looked beautiful even if her eyes are close. I smiled and slowly wrapped my arm around her waist. Shit, she woke up. She slightly turned her head to look at me. I smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight," I whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight." She responded with a smile and went back to sleep. I smiled and slowly closed my eyes shut. Ready for the day ahead.

**A/N: And there you have it! It's pretty short, huh? Well don't worry, the next chapter is going to be long. It's all about meeting the relatives and having fun at the party. Oh and I'm just making up the relatives, just to let you guys know. Btw, thanks for the reviews and subscriptions. I really appreciate it and makes me really happy. I'll TRY to update in a few days. Anyway, you know what to do!  
REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Future

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! Oh and thanks for the review and subscriptions, I really appreciate it. Well, enjoy and have fun.**

I walked down the stairs in my spaghetti strip dress with red and white flowers as a design printed all over the dress that reached above my knees. I wore white ballet flats and had my hair tied up in a messy bun. I walked into the kitchen and out into the backyard. When I saw how the backyard was set up, I gasped. It was extremely beautiful. There were about 8 white tables, a long table full of food on trays, and there was small dance floor in the middle of the tent. Everybody was all walking and trying to get everything done in time before the party started. Speaking of which, the party was going to start in about 10 minutes.

"This happens every year," Matthew said who had his arms crossed and watched everybody in amusement.

"What happens every year?"I looked up at Matthew.

"That." He pointed towards everybody. "They all start running everywhere and try to finish everything before the party starts."

I raised up my eyebrows and laughed, "Really?"

"Yep! Well, I got to get going. The party's going to start in a few minutes." Matthew said and patted my back. I grimaced at the pain and rubbed my back with my hand. Damn, that hurt, I thought. Stacie walked by and told me to go to the front door and greet the guests as they walked through the door. I nodded and hurriedly went to the front door. I patiently waited near the front door for about 5 minutes when I heard car doors slamming and people chatting among themselves. I looked outside and saw 2 adults and 1 little girl. When they walked up the front porch steps and saw me, their faces lit up.

A girl who was about 25 years old, had long chocolate hair, had chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a pink sundress pulled me into a big hug. I was utterly shock. I mean, this lady just pulled me into a hug and I didn't know her actually.

"You're Marie! Taylor's girlfriend!" She exclaimed, letting me go.

"Wow, he does have great taste." I heard her murmur to herself. She then noticed I didn't know who she was and started laughing.

"Katie." The guy next to her warned. He looked about 27 years old, had brown hair and wore black, rimmed glasses. But he still had an attractive face with the glasses.

"I'm sorry for the sudden outburst. My name's Katie, Taylor's cousin." Katie extended her hand out and smiled big. Now that she mentioned it, she did look a little like Taylor. I extended my hand out and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. You know me already, huh?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Our whole family knows you cause of the whole magazine and internet," she explained. Whole family, I thought. I gulped and smiled.

"Oh of course. The magazines and internet," I said.

"Yeah, I'm Dave. I actually have no relation to Taylor whatsoever, but I'm Katie's husband." Dave said and we shook hands. I noticed the little girl hiding behind Dave's leg. I bent down and smiled at her.

"Who's this little girl?" I asked.

"This is Cassidy, our baby girl. Say hi Cassidy." Dave said and smoothed her hair.

"Hi Cassidy, I'm Marie. Taylor's girlfriend." I gently said. She slowly took a step out from behind her dads leg and walked towards me.

"Hi." Cassidy said in a soft voice.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Taylor's girlfriend?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Taylor's girlfriend." I answered.

"Cool!" She exclaimed and jumped into a hug. We all laughed and I told them to go out to the backyard and soon the party began.

* * *

The party started out great and it was still going great. I was standing by the food table and had a in my hand, watching the people dance. They all seem to be having a great time, which I glad of.

"You met my whole family yet?" A voice beside me said. I looked to where the familiar voice was. He wore dark denim jeans and a green button down shirt. He was leaning against the table and had his arms crossed. He was so handsome, I thought.

"Yes, Taylor I met your whole family. You have about 8 uncles, 12 aunts, 20 cousins, 6 nephews, and 4 nieces. All I've got to say Taylor is, damn! You have a big family!" I said. Taylor laughed and looked at me.

"What can I say? My family likes to get it on." He winked and laughed. I laughed and playfully shoved him.

"Well, you're family is really nice to me."

"They should be or else something bad is going to go down." Taylor said.

"Of course." We quietly watched Katie dance with Dave to OMG by Usher on the dance floor. They both sure can move, I thought. The music ended and then a slow dance came on from the speakers. I was taking a sip from my drink when a hand came out of nowhere in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" Taylor asked with a smirk on his face. I looked over his shoulder and saw Taylor's grandparents slow dancing as well as his aunts and uncles dancing.

"Of course." I simply replied. Taylor took my hand and we walked to the dance floor. I placed both of my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. We softly swayed to the music as I placed my head on his shoulders. This is the place where I always want to be.

After a few moments of dancing and silence, Taylor broke the silence. "So since it's all about family, I was thinking, when we're married, how many kids do you want?" I leaned back to look at him and made a confuse face.

"What makes you think we're going to get married?" I asked. He playfully put on a hurt face and I laughed.

"Of course we're getting married. Don't worry," I said.

His eyes lit up and said, " Really?"

"Yeah, but way, way in the future. Last night, your mom was worried that we'd be getting married soon. But, I assured her that we wouldn't."

"Of course." He agreed. "So, how many kids do want?" He seriously wanted an answer to it.

I thought about it for a second and said, "Four."

"Four?" He asked surprise.

"Yes four, why?"

"That's going to be a lot of work."

"Yeah, but a happy family!" I assured him.

"You're right. So, 2 boys and 2 girls?" Taylor asked.

"Correct. Their names are going to be Damon, Christian, Shailene, and Jenette."

"Those are actually nice names. I like them! Our future is going to be perfect." Taylor exclaimed. I nodded and Taylor leaned down to kiss me. I still had those butterfly feelings whenever he kissed me. I guess those were going to be a permanent feeling whenever he would kiss me. I'll just have to get use to the butterflies then. After a moment of kissing, we both came up for air and continued slow dancing. Once the song was over, we walked off the dance floor and continued on with the party.

* * *

The _'White Tent Fun'_ party ended around 12 AM. All in all, the party was so much fun and it created special moments in my life. I was glad I got to meet Taylor's big family. I even got some phone numbers from Taylor's girl cousins that would want to hear from me in California. Right now, at this moment, Dan, Deborah, Paul, Stacie, Matthew, Makena, Taylor, and I were cleaning up the party mess. Candice was already tucked in bed and fast asleep in her room. Lucky little girl, I thought. You could say that we should clean up in the morning, but remember, our flight is tomorrow and we didn't want to leave the cleaning up to Paul, Stacie, and Matthew. That would be rude, wouldn't it? Anyway, my legs were killing me and my eyes were really tired. I wanted to sleep already, but that would have to wait. I looked around to see everybody yawning and rubbing their eyes. I grimaced in pain from my legs and went back to cleaning.

After 2 hours of cleaning and putting the tables and tent away, we finished! It was now 2 in the morning and I was literally going to fall asleep on the floor or anywhere as long as I get my sleep. We all said our good nights and went to our rooms. Taylor and I groggily climbed into bed and fell asleep right away.

It was 6 in the morning and we were already on the way to the airport in Paul's big van. We were all still so sleepy that we only had 4 hours of sleep. Good thing we get to catch up on our sleep in the airplane ride. A few minutes later, the guys got out the luggage out of Paul's van and we piled out of the van. Once the luggages were on the floor, it was time to say goodbye to Paul's family.

"Well, this is it." Dan sadly said.

"This is it." Paul suddenly had tears streaming down his face.

"Aw, come on bro. We're going to see each other soon." Dan hugged his brother and soon, Dan had tears streaming down his face. Crap, this is a sad moment, I thought. Tears were forming in my eyes when Matthew tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey don't cry little sissy. We'll keep in touch." He exclaimed, but I knew he was just holding back the tears. I hugged him and that's when the tears fell onto the pavement floor.

"I-I know. You were a great bro-brother to me Matthew. Thanks for everything and you better keep in touch alright?" I said in between in my sobs.

"Of course." He said. We let go of it each other and I went to say goodbye to Paul, Stacie, and Candice. Once we were all finish saying our goodbyes, we had had red eyes and tears were still going down our faces. We looked horrible, but it was worth a thousand tears. I really am going to miss these people even if I'm not related to them. They watched us as we walked into the airport and then we were gone to go back to California. Once we went through all the checking the luggages, checking the airplane tickets, going through the that thing that beeps when you have something metal on your body, and now we were already seated in our airplane. It was still a bit early before taking off into the air, so we had time to do whatever we wanted. Taylor and I were seated near the window once again and Dan, Deborah, and Makena were seated again in the middle row as well. I checked the area again to see if that fake flight attendant was here, but thankfully, she wasn't. I sighed in relief and saw Taylor chuckling at me.

"Yes?" I raised up my eyebrows.

"Because you're looking for that flight attendant huh?" Taylor asked.

"Uh psh, no! I was just looking around the airplane." I lied, but already knew the truth.

He gave me a face and I laughed. "Alright, alright. I was looking for that flight attendant. There, happy?" He shaked his head and laughed.

"Yes, now stop worrying and relax. We're on vacation." Taylor said.

I sighed and said, "Okay, okay."

"So...I have a question." He said. I looked at him as to say go on with your question.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" He asked. Not again with these future questions, I thought.

"Hm, I don't want to get married in a church or a beach. Those are just too common nowadays. I want to get to married at this garden place. You know those gardens with a lake view, a beautiful grass, beautiful flowers, and has a decent weather? Well, I want to get married there. For my reception, I want it to be there to. Like a garden tea party. I want to design my wedding dress. Ooh, and one of my bridesmaids has to wear a lavender dress and the other bridesmaids has to wear a peach colored dress. Like a pattern you see. And-"

"Woah, that was a long answer." Taylor laughed. Oh, I thought. I let out a small laugh and turned bright red. I looked away from Taylor and looked out the window. He chuckled and tried to turn me towards him.

"Hey, that was just a joke. And actually, that's a nice wedding. You know, I actually want to get married there too." He said. I turned to look at him and he nodded.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, actually-" Taylor was cut off when his phone rang. He took our his phone from his pocket and started to talking to the other person on the line. I looked out the window again and tuned out what Taylor was saying to the other person on the line. 10 minutes later, he was still talking on the phone. Probably movie star stuff, I thought. A flight attendant walked by and asked Taylor to turn off his phone because we were ready to fly off into the air. He nodded and turned off his phone. He didn't say anything to me and just stared straight ahead. Something's wrong, I thought. Once we were in the air, I decided to ask Taylor what was wrong. I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me.

"Yeah?" He asked, he looked kind of sad.

"What's wrong? Who were you talking to on the phone?" I asked.

"Oh, that was my agent. He said I have to go promote my new film, Abduction during the summer," he sighed. My heart almost literally dropped when I heard it was this summer.

"Really? Until when?" I asked.

"Well 3 days before school starts and I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What? Are you sure?" I asked, still not believing it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know I said that this was going to be our summer, but work just caught up with me. I'm sorry babe." Taylor said.

"It's okay. It's work, you have to do it." I assured him. He nodded and kissed my forehead. I looked out the window and I suddenly felt a tear go down my face. What would I do without Taylor?

**A/N: Now where the drama begins! Sorry if the chapter seemed boring, but next chapter is going to be emotional and sad. Sucks, because they were even talking about their future. Sigh, haha. Well, please REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14: Get Through This?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter (: I tried to make this chapter as interesting as it could be. Btw, I just made up the whole Abduction touring thing. It just had to go with my story. Hope you enjoy it!**

**TAYLOR'S POV;**

I gathered some shirts and jeans from my closet and neatly put them in my suitcase. Good thing I was a guy because if I was a girl, I would be bringing probably about 3 suitcases of clothes. But no offense to girls, guys sort of have it much easier. I couldn't believe I was going to be gone for almost most of the summer. It wasn't fair because I wanted to spend time with Marie. This was going to be our summer, but I guess not. I'll just have to deal with it since I do love making movies and making my fans happy. I hope Marie will be okay though, we haven't separated for a long time ever since we became a couple. I just hope our relationship could still work out. No, I know it will work out. No matter what, right? All I know is that Marie loves me and I love her. That's all that matters. She's my everything...

I was about to zip up my suitcase when I felt two hands covering my eyes. "Guess who?" I heard her beautiful voice run through my ears that made my heart beat fast. I chuckled and placed my hands on her hands. There were the hands I was going to miss.

"Hm, let me guess. Is it Makena?" I playfully asked.

"Nope," she responded with a small laugh.

"Okay, let me guess again." I paused and said, "What about the love of my life?"

"Correct!" She exclaimed and put her hand back to her sides. I turned around and saw her beautiful smile that I was going to miss. I was just staring at her beautiful face and I looked at her body. She was wearing denim shorts, flip flops, a purple v-neck, and had her hair down just the way I liked it. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying because I wanted to savor this moment. I guess she noticed I wasn't listening because she started waving her hands in my face.

"Hello! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" I snapped back to the real world.

"Anyway, as I was saying we should get going. Your flight is at 3:30 and right now it's 1:15. We should get going before you miss your flight."

"Alright then. Come on," I said. I got my suitcase off my bed and we both walked downstairs. My mom, dad, and sister were already waiting as we came down the stairs and we soon piled into my dad's car. 30 minutes later, we were at the airport. I let out a big sigh and thought, here we go. I suddenly felt Marie take my hand and smile up at me.

"You ready?" Marie had a worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah, come on." I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked into the airport.

"Thank you and thanks for choosing LAX as your airport. Have a great day!" The girl at the desk exclaimed, handed me my ticket and she smiled so big that I thought her face was about to break. Wow, what you have to go through at work just to please your customers. I muttered a you're welcome and walked to where I had to wait before I could board the airplane. I hung my head down low as to avoid any fans that would take notice of me. I didn't really want to be bother at the moment at the thought of leaving Marie behind. I walked to that waiting area and sat down next to Marie who was sitting next Makena. In front of us was my mom and dad, they seemed kind of sad. Well they're always like this whenever I leave to go film a movie or promote a movie. I guess we all just have to deal with all of this.

"Are you okay?" Marie nudged me on the side of my rib. I looked beside me and nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking," I answered.

"Thinking about what?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Just about what's going to happen in New York when I get there."

"Well, one thing I know for sure is that the fans are going to get crazy over you." I laughed and said, "You got that right." We both knew we were avoiding the subject about leaving each other or what would happen when I get back to California. We both didn't want to face the fact of leaving each other. But that time is soon going to come.

I kissed the top of her forehead and wrapped my arms around her. We suddenly heard a voice coming out of the intercom saying that it was time to board the plane. I sighed and looked at my parents who nodded as saying that it was time to board the plane. I unwrapped my arms from Marie and we all got up from our seats. The time to say goodbye, I thought. My mom first stepped forward who already had tears in her eyes. Just the sight of my mom having tears in her eyes made my eyes already have tears in them as well.

"Mom." I tried to smile.

"Taylor, be safe okay?" I hugged her and I told her that I love her and that I would be safe like always.

"Don't you dare find another girl and cheat of Marie, you hear me?" She said.

I laughed and said, "Mom, you know I won't." We let go of each other and next was my dad. My dad grabbed me and hugged me.

"Take care son. Take care." He let go of me and patted my back.

"I know I will. You too dad, take care." He nodded and next was Makena.

I was just about to hug Makena when she stopped with her hands and shaked her head. "Na-uh. I am not going to get emotional for you."

I laughed and said, "What? Why not? You know you love me. Come on, give me a hug." I pouted my lips.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. She stepped forward and hugged me. I hugged her back and ruffled her hair. I am really going to miss this little girl. We let go of each other and the last person I want to say goodbye to, Marie. When she looked up at me, there was already tears streaming down her face.

"Aw, come on babe. Don't cry, you're making me cry," I said.

She let out a small laugh and said, "I-I can't. You-you know how I get all e-emotional with all this." I grabbed her and hugged her as tight as I can. Damn, I was going to miss her so much. But I've got to do this. I let go of her and held her face in my hands.

"Listen, I'm going to miss you so much. I promise to call you and text you when I get the chance, alright? Just know that I love you and that I love you with all my human being. You mean the whole damn world to me. And plus, next thing you know, the summer days are going to go by fast and then I'll be back here in your arms. Don't worry about me and most of all, take care. I love you, forever. Remember that," I said. Al the time while I was talking, she was nodding and tears kept spilling down her face.

"I know that. I'm going to miss you too Taylor. And you better call and text me or else." I laughed when she said that. "And I love you, forever too." We leaned in towards each other and kissed. I'm really going miss her soft lips and the feel of sparks vibrating through my body. We let go of each other for air and realized my parents and sister were watching us. My parents laughed and Makena had on a disgusted face. Typical Makena.

"Well, it's time to go." I sighed and grabbed my luggage off the floor. I hugged my parents, Makena, and Marie once more as I handed my ticket to the flight attendant. When the flight attendant handed me back my ticket, I turned around and waved to them. They waved back and then I walked into the airplane off to promote my movie. Let's do this...

**MARIE'S POV;**

We watched as Taylor's plane took off into the air. Well, there goes the love of my life. Gone for almost 2 months and what am I going to do without him. Well, I thought, I could go out with my friends. Well, I do that every summer. Oh well, I guess I'll do that. I didn't realize I was still crying when Deborah handed me a napkin. I looked up at her and she nodded. I thanked her and grabbed the napkin. I wiped my eyes and asked her, "Is it this hard?"

"What's hard honey?" She moved my hair out of my face and placed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Seeing Taylor go off in a plane and leave for almost 2 months?" I asked.

"Actually yes. But don't worry, it's really easy after awhile. You'll see." She answered. We hugged and I cried my eyes out until we all decided to go back home. Well actually Dan and Deborah are going to drop me off home. On the ride over to my house, there was awkward silence. I guess Taylor being gone made things weird. Well except for Makena. She was jamming out to her ipod and singing in her loud voice. I laughed at the sight and looked out the window. I can do this, I thought. I can live without Taylor for almost 2 months. Once we arrived to my house, I thanked them and said I would visit them soon. I got out of the car and unlocked the front door with my key. I waved to them again and they honked in response. They sped away and I walked inside the house. The house seemed pretty quiet.

"Mom? Dad? Caitlin? Chelsea?" I called out, but no response. I walked into the kitchen and noticed a paper on the counter top. I took it in my hand and instantly recognized the handwriting. It was my mom's handwriting.

It read:

Marie, me and your dad went out to dinner. We won't be back until 9 at night. There's leftover food in the fridge if you want to eat or you can just go cook. Also if you're looking for Caitlin and Chelsea. They're not there as well. Caitlin went out with her friends to watch a concert and Chelsea went out with her boyfriend again.

Take care and make sure to lock the doors. See you later, love you.

Love,  
Mom

Well, I guess I home alone for today. I looked at my watch it read 4:47. It was still pretty early. I walked to the fridge and opened it. I could feel the cold from the fridge. It felt good. I instantly saw some Chinese take out and grabbed it. I popped it into the microwave and waited until it made that beeping noise. I opened the microwave door and took it out. I grabbed some chopsticks and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I guess this was going to be my dinner for tonight. I quickly ran up the stairs at the thought of being home all alone. It was pretty scary, I thought. I ran to my room, shut the door, and sat down at my computer desk and ate my dinner. After I chowed that down, I went online for awhile and lost track of time when it was 10 P.M. I guess my parents didn't come back yet. I shrugged and was about to go downstairs to throw away my food when I heard a noise downstairs. I instantly froze and my heart started beating quickly. Oh shit, I thought. I better not die. I grabbed a frame off my desk and quietly walked down the steps. I could hear footsteps in the hallway. When I got to the last step, I jumped out and screamed.

"Ah! Dude!" Chelsea screamed and held up her hand in defense.

"Shit Chelsea! You scared the crap out of me." I said and held my hand over my beating heart.

"I scared the crap out of you? You scared the crap out of me! And why are you holding a frame?" She asked.

"I thought you were a robber," I answered.

"Hah, wow. You have got to learn how to chill." She laughed.

I shrugged and walked into the kitchen to throw away my food. "Well, you know how paranoid I get."

Chelsea followed me into the kitchen and sat on top of the counter. "Yep. So how was saying goodbye to Taylor?"

"Uh, it was pretty sad. But I don't feel like talking about it. When's Caitlin coming home?" I asked, trying to change the subject of matter. Chelsea shrugged and said, "I don't know. That girl is always out with her friends. And stop trying to change the subject missy."

"I'm not. I just don't want to talk about it like I said before." I simply said. "Anyway, I've got to get to bed. Goodnight." I walked past her and walked upstairs to my room. I closed the door and went into bed. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of only him.

* * *

It was typical boring day for me. A day without Taylor Lautner. It was already 12 in the afternoon and he hasn't called yet. I kept continuously checking my phone every 10 seconds to see if he called, but nope. My sisters and I were currently outside in the backyard talking and we were trying to escape the heat from inside the house. Our parents were actually at work so that house was to ourselves. My sisters were talking among themselves when I checked my phone again. I know it's pretty clingy, but what can I do? Wouldn't you feel the same if the love of your life left you for 2 months? That's what I thought. As I was about to check my phone again, Caitlin grabbed it before I could retrieve it from her.

"Hey!" I exclaimed at her.

"Haaay!" Caitlin joked. Chelsea laughed next to her. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Give it back Caitlin." I was starting to get angry.

"Come on Marie. Taylor's going to call **soon**, but not right now. He's probably busy. It's time for us to bond." She said.

"Yeah, now stop constantly looking at the phone and have a great time. We're trying to cheer you up." Chelsea said. Fine, I thought. I sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, just give me back my phone, please?"

Chelsea and Caitlin looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation and nodded. Caitlin handed me back my phone when it started ringing. My eyes grew wide and it grew even wider when I realized it was Taylor who was calling. I was jumping up and down in my seat when Chelsea and Caitlin both shouted, "Just answer it!"

"Okay, okay. Harsh people." I muttered and answered the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"Marie." I smiled big when I instantly heard his voice. "How's New York?" I asked through the phone.

"It's really nice here. Sorry I didn't call you earlier. I was busy doing interviews. I'm sorry," Taylor said.

"Oh, it's alright." I responded. "How are you there by the way?" He asked.

I shrugged and said, "It's okay, I guess. I just miss you though." When my sisters heard me say that, they pretended to gag. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at them.

"I miss you too. So-hey look. I got to go, I've got another interview here. Text you later?" Taylor asked. My smile faded away when I realized our phone conversation was only a short time.

"Uh yeah, sure. Text me later," I sadly responded.

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too. I love you, forever?"

"I love you, forever," he agreed. Then the phone on the other line clicked off and he was gone. I shut my phone and sighed. I laid my phone on the table and looked down at my hands. I guess my sisters noticed what happened because they both reached out to my hand and grabbed it. I looked up at them and smiled.

"It's going to be okay," Caitlin assured. I nodded and Chelsea said, "Everything will always be okay in the end."

"I hope so," I said. "Uh, I'm going to go to my room and maybe take a nap. Can you guys call me for dinner later?" I asked. They nodded and I got up from chair and went inside the house. I slowly walked up the stairs and into my room. I fell back onto my bed and sighed. I looked over at the wall where the painting I did of Taylor and thought to myself, will I ever get through this?

**A/N: And there you go. Yeah, some of you may say that Marie is being pretty dramatic but hey, that's how she is. The love of your life leaving you for 2 months, wouldn't it hurt? So yeah, that's how Marie is feeling. Please REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE (: Please, please, it would make my day.**

**Also, remember to watch Teen Choice Awards because Taylor Lautner is going :D Haha, let's hope he wins.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: For the Best

**A/N:. Here's a new chapter up and sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy and please review after. I'm looking forward to seeing your reviews.  
**

Today is that day Taylor is coming home. It's been two months already and I've got to tell you, Taylor was right. The summer days did go by fast, but it was really lonely in fact. It wasn't what I expected it to be actually. Taylor barely managed to return my calls or text me back. Yes, I know he's been busy with promoting his new movie and such, but he could have at least returned my calls or texted me back in between breaks, right? And when the days he would returns my calls, we'd only have a short conversation. Did I want this? Yes, I did. Am I'm going to put up with this? I have no idea. But all I know is that I love him.

My sudden train of thoughts were broken apart when my phone started ringing. I glanced down at my phone on my bed and decided whether or not if I should pick it up. I peered at the screen and it said that Taylor was calling. What was I thinking, I need to pick up my phone. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and pick up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey." Taylor answered.

"Hey, welcome back. What time did you get home?" I asked, noticing a sudden change in his voice.

"About 10 minutes ago. Uh, can we meet later on our hilltop?" He asked. Ah, the hilltop. I visited that place almost everyday and watched the sunset. But it was lonely of course.

A gut feeling told me to not meet up with him, but hell, I need to see my boyfriend who I haven't seen in 2 months. I said, "Sure. See you in a few minutes?"

"See you." And the line went dead. I made a confuse face and shut my phone. He's acting weird, I thought. Maybe it's just jet lag or something. I shrugged it off and quickly grabbed my bag off my bed and quickly went downstairs. My parents were at work, so it was just Chelsea and Caitlin at home. Once I was in the living room, they all looked up from the TV and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" Caitlin asked, holding a bag of chips in her hands.

"I'm going to meet Taylor. Why?" I asked.

"It's 6 and we're almost eating dinner. Chelsea just finished cooking pasta," Caitlin said.

I shrugged and said, "Then why are you eating chips then?" Caitlin rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."

I smiled and said, "I'll be back. Don't worry and save some pasta for me."

"Sure, whatever you say." Chelsea said. I walked out the front door and went to my 2010 Nissan maxima. My parents just recently bought this car since I got my license back in January. I actually really adore this car because it was the color black with black interior and had a GPS as well. I slid inside my car and smelled the new car scent. I started the engine and backed out of the driveway and drove to the hilltop. After a few minutes, I caught sight of the hilltop and saw Taylor standing there. He had his hands in his pockets and looked at the sun that was starting to set. His still looked incredibly handsome. I smiled and cut my engine. I decided I would leave my bag in my car since there was going to be no use in bringing it with me. I got out of my car and saw that Taylor was watching me. I smiled wider and ran to him. Taylor caught me just in time and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. I laughed and felt my heart thumping so fast.

"Hey!" I exclaimed when he let go of me, but he still had his hands around my waist.

"Hey," he said and smiled big.

"I missed you," I said.

"And I missed you too." He slowly leaned in until both of our lips were touching. Our lips started moving in sync and suddenly, Taylor starting kissing me rougher and harder. Woah, he's never kissed me like this before, what's wrong with him? I shrugged it off and kissed him back with all my might. We continued to kiss until Taylor abruptly stopped. I leaned back and creased my brows together.

"What's wrong?" I worriedly asked.

"I'm sorry," he said. What? I thought.

"What do you mean you're sorry. Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I'm...I want to break up," Taylor said. My heart literally froze when I heard those five words. No, it wasn't the same feeling when he told me he loved me. Nothing like that at all. This feeling was something else. It was more like loss and hurt. I back away from Taylor and looked at him angrily. He can't do this to me, I thought. He goes on promotion for 2 months and right when he comes back, he wants to break up with me.

"Why?" It almost came out like a whisper.

"I...It's not working out Marie," he answered. Is that all he can say?

Tears were forming in my eyes and my vision was becoming a blur because the tears were filling up my eyes. I blinked and then the tears starting pouring out. "What do you mean it's not working out? Please explain Taylor."

I looked up at him and I too saw that he had tears streaming down his face as well. He looked at me and I could see in his eyes were love mixed with sadness. "I want you to live a normal life. Not with me Marie. I want you to love someone else that will have time for you that someone that isn't me. You deserve way better than all of this Marie. I don't want you waiting for me when I'm away filming or promoting a movie. I just want you to be happy. So that's why I want to break up with you. I don't want you to live a life filled with paparazzi's following you around and prying in your business." All this time when he was explaining this, I just kept shaking my head, not wanting to be in this awful position.

I saw Taylor beginning to reach over to wipe away the tears that were falling from my eyes, but I quickly stepped away from him. I shaked my head again and shouted, "No!" I want to be with you Taylor. You mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you. How on earth can you say that you don't want me to live a life filled with the paparazzi's? When I got into this relationship, I knew that the paparazzi's would watch my every move. But I don't care Taylor! All I care is that I don't want to break up with you. I love you and you know that."

"I know that Marie, but I think that this is for the best. I'm sorry, but this is my final decision. I'm sorry again." Taylor sighed and was about to walk away from me when I stopped him. Taylor turned around and looked into my eyes.

"Uhm, are you going to go back to Carling High?" I hope he says yes, I thought. But when I looked into his eyes, searching for an answer, I saw the real answer.

"About that, I'm actually not going to Carling High anymore."

"What? Why?" I asked, tears streaming down my face once again.

Taylor sighed and said, "Like I said, it's for the best. I'm sorry." Taylor suddenly pulled me into a hug for the last time and murmured into my hair, "I'm going to miss you so much. Goodbye." Taylor pulled away from me and started walking to his car that parked beside my car.

"Taylor." I whispered and tried to wipe my tears from my face, but it was no use since the tears were constantly running down my face. I bet you I looked like a complete mess. I watched as he went inside his car and drove away from me. I knelt down on the grass and wrapped my arms around myself and cried out all my tears. This cannot be happening, I thought. I looked up at the sun that was beginning to set and screamed as loud as I can. For once that sunset didn't look so beautiful to me.

"Why?" I screamed and continued to cry.

**TAYLOR'S POV;**

I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid. How could I even break up with Marie? She means the freaking world to me and I let her go. I tighten my hands around the steering wheel and cursed at my foolishness. But, it was for the best to break up with her. While I was away promoting my movie, I didn't even have the time to call or text her. I knew that she would be waiting for me everyday just to hear my voice, but no. I was so damn busy doing my job. I just want her to live a normal life with a loved that isn't me. She'll find a better guy out there, I know that. I sighed and continued to drive on the road. I was about to turn to the right that would lead me to my house, but decided better of it. I don't want my parents seeing me like this and they would know something is wrong. I even bet they would get mad at me when they find out I broke up with Marie. I know they love her as much as I love her. I shook my head and tried to think of something else that wouldn't distract me. But all that popped up into my head was Marie's beautiful face and laugh.

I drove into a parking lot of a CVS pharmacy and cut off the engine. I buried my face in my heads and groaned. For the best, I reminded myself again. It's for the best.

A tear silently rolled down my cheek and was about to wipe it off, but instead didn't. I guess I'll just let myself go and cry. I let my all my tears fall down and it continued like that for I don't know how long.

**MARIE'S POV;**

I looked myself in the rear view mirror and tried to brush my hair and fix it one place. After a few minute, I finally managed to fix my hair, but my eyes were still red from crying and my nose was still red as well. I sighed and shrugged. What was the use anyway? I was just about to get out of my car when I noticed the silver shining light around my neck. It was Taylor's heart locket he gave me. I sighed again and pulled it off. I looked at it from the palm of my hand and shook my head. I placed the necklace in my bag and got out of the car.

I walked inside the house and saw my sisters lazily watching TV. I looked around to see if my parents were home, but I guess they weren't home yet.

"Are you okay?" Chelsea worriedly asked as I she got up from the couch and was walking towards me.

"Taylor broke up with me." I simple replied, not making eye contact with any of my sisters.

"What?" Caitlin exclaimed as he hurried to my side.

"Oh, shush Caitlin. You heard her already. It doesn't look like she wants to repeat it over again, right?" Chelsea said, pointing daggers at Caitlin.

"Uhm, I'll tell you guys about it. Can you guys sit down?" They both nodded and I saw down between them. I sighed before I began my break up story and told them from beginning to end on what happened and why he broke up with me. After I told them, they were both outraged of the fact of him wanting me to live a normal life.

"That's just bullshit right there!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"I know, right? It really is. Hah, nobody has a normal life." Chelsea said.

I shrugged and sighed again. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Oh, they went jogging. And Mom cooked your favorite meal for you. We're going to be eating when they get back." Caitlin said.

"Oh, okay. Uhm, can you tell Mom and Dad what happened? I'll be upstairs and I might take nap."

They knew I needed time alone so they both nodded. I walked upstairs and walked inside my room and threw my bag onto the bed. I turned around to look at my wall that was filled with pictures of Taylor and I. Some pictures had Taylor and I laughing, some had pictures of us looking at each others, and some pictures had Taylor and I with our friends. I need to get over him, I thought. I angrily snatched off the pictures that contained Taylor and threw them into the trash. I decided better of it and picked them up from the trash. I decided to put them in a box and pushed the orange box under my bed. I totally forgot about the painting of Taylor on the wall. I got the painting and pushed it under my bed.

I can do this, I thought. I have to get over him. He's no use to me anymore. He broke my heart and he deserves to be hated. I know it's wrong for me to hate him just because he wanted what's best for me. But I can't contain this anger that's building up inside me. I climbed into my bed and curled up into a ball. And again for the second time of the day, I poured out all my tears.

**A/N: Aw, they broke up ); Sorry I had to do that, but it was for the best. Haha jk, but really, Taylor is stupid for letting Marie go. **

**So there's the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you REVIEW it. You know what to do, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Always be Mine

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

"So my parents are going to be out of town for the weekend and so Terrence is going to come over. I really can't wait and oh my gosh! What should I wear?" Penny asked me as we both walked through the halls of Carling High School. It's already been 3 weeks since school started. 3 weeks and 3 days since he broke up with me. Wait, why was I even counting the days? I've got to forget him, now. Anyway, I was currently not really paying attention to what Penny was saying. I was lost in thought about him again and had no idea why I was thinking of him. I had to get over him...

"Are you even listening to me?" Penny exclaimed as we continued to walk down the hall to the front doors of the school.

"Huh?" I looked over at Penny who looked sort of mad at me for not listening to her.

"Are you still thinking about him?" Penny crossed her arms.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Tsk, tsk Marie. You have to get over him soon. Remember, he wanted you to be happy so be happy! And stop thinking about him."

"I know that! It's just I can't seem to get him out of my head." I angrily shaked my head.

"Well," Penny began as we walked out of the school, "I have an idea. Why don't you, me, and Derek go to our usual hangout spot at the park like old times?"

I folded my arms across my chest and thought about whether if I should go or not. I really just wanted to lie in bed or watch TV. "Uhm, thanks for the idea, but-"

"Oh no, no, no! You are coming whether you like it or not." Penny said, as she grabbed my arm and started to walk. But I stood my ground and didn't move.

"Come on Marie." Penny was now pulling my arm out.

"I don't actually want to go," I said.

"No, you're coming with us. Derek's already at the park so come on."

"Wait, how is Derek there already? You guys planned this out didn't you?" I accused.

Penny let go of my arm and sighed, "Yes. Come on Marie, we just want to cheer you up. We'll always be here for you no matter what. So please, for my sake, let's go." She started to pout her face like a little baby. I sighed and reluctantly nodded. Penny started jumping up and down and started clapping her hands.

"Yay! Now let's go, Derek's going to be mad about us being late."

* * *

"There you guys are! What took you two so long?" Derek asked as Penny and I walked towards Derek who was sitting down on the grass.

"Well, Marie over here took so long just to agree on going to the park." Penny exclaimed as she dumped her schoolbag and books on the grass. Penny sat down on the grass next to Derek and patted the next to the empty spot next to her. "Come on. Sit, sit." I rolled my eyes sarcastically and dropped my schoolbag and books on the grass as well and sat down next to Penny on the grass.

"I'm not a dog, you know?" I said to Penny.

Penny chuckled and said, "I know that, but it looked like you didn't know what to do so I told you to sit." I slowly nodded and Penny went to continue her conversation with Derek. I looked around at the park and remembered all the memories here of my friends and I. We used to all go here after school just to hangout or play around. Sometimes we would go here just to think about stuff. It definitely held a lot of memories that I love. I breathed in the air and felt my hair sway to the wind that was breezing through the air. I closed my eyes for a moment and started to relax when Derek said, "So how are you my dear friend?"

I shrugged and picked on the green grass. "I'm fine, I guess. Uhm, where's Kaylee?" I asked, looking around the park. I rarely see her nowadays ever since school started.

"I don't really know. She probably went out with her other friends. It's like she's totally ditched us. Whatever," Penny answered as she waved a hand in the air, saying that this discussion was finish.

"Oh, typical," I said. Derek and Penny both nodded.

"Anyway! Change of subject! Let's go play on the playground like old times?" Derek asked us.

"Sure, why not?" Penny exclaimed happily as she got up from the grass and pulled Derek along with her to the swings. I told them that I didn't feel like going on the swings, so they just nodded and decided to leave me alone. I watched as Penny pushed Derek on the swing with such force up in the sky that Derek started screaming like a girl, commanding Penny to stop.

"Oh my gosh! Penny! Marie help me!" Derek shouted as Penny continued to push Derek. I laughed and-whoa, I laughed. The first time I laughed ever since that day. Gee, my friends really know how to cheer me up.

"Marie! Help me!" Derek shouted again with wide eyes. I got up from the grass and was about to help Derek when I decided to not help him at all. I guess Derek realized I wasn't going to come to his rescue because he shouted again, "Marie!"

I laughed again and decided to help him. "Penny, stop."

"What?" Penny asked. I gave her warning look and she finally stopped pushing Derek. Derek got up from the swing and turned around to look at Penny with wide eyes. Penny laughed and raised up her arms in defense.

"I'm sorry?" Penny asked weakly, trying to contain her laughter. I could already see that Derek had something else up his sleeve: revenge.

"Oh shit." I heard Penny say before she was tackled to the ground and Derek started tickling her. I laughed at the scene and crossed my arms across my chest. I really love my friends.

"They're pretty funny, huh?" A guy's voice suddenly said next to me. I jumped at the sound of his voice and let out a yelp. I place a hand over my fast beating heart and chuckled.

"You scared me," I exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." The guy said, looking really sorry. I noticed his eyes were blue like the sky and he had brown ruffled hair. The thing that really caught my attention was his smile and his lips.

"It's all good. What's your name by the way?" I asked.

"Mark. Mark Hart." Mark said as he extended a hand out. I held out my hand and we shook hands. What surprised me though was that I felt a jolt of sparks that radiated from my fingertips to my shoulders. I quickly let go and slightly smiled at him.

"Oh well nice to meet you Mark."

"It's a pleasure. What's your name? No wait, let me guess, your name is Marie Stubbs, right?" He smiled proudly at me. My mouth was a little open from shock. How did he know my name?

"You're probably wondering how I know your name, huh?" Mark asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" I skeptically asked.

He chuckled and said, "Because we both have English class together. It's a shame you don't know me." English class huh? I never really noticed he was in my class. Maybe it was because I was being all depressed.

I shook my head and said, "Sorry, I don't really remember. Gosh, I feel so stupid."

Mark shrugged and said, "It's cool. But hey, you know me now." I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. We both watched as Penny was no tackling Derek on the floor. I quietly chuckled, amused at the two of them.

"So, I know this is too fast, knowing that we just met, but would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" I looked at him stunned. Was he serious? Mark must of noticed my stunned face, because he quickly said, "You don't have to say yes or anything. We could just hang out if you want to."

I shook my head and smiled, "No, I don't want to hangout. I'll go on a date with you." Oh don't hate on me! Didn't Taylor want me to be happy? Well, there! I'll go on date with this Mark guy. I looked over at Mark to see he had a huge grin on his face.

"Seriously?" He couldn't contain the smile on his face.

"Seriously," I answered. He laughed and proceeded to tell me where we were going, what time we should meet, and his cellphone number. I thanked him and we said our goodbyes. I watched him walk off in the distance and suddenly felt Penny's hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her and saw that she was trying to catch her breath from her tickling game with Derek.

"Who was that?" She breathlessly asked.

"Oh, that guy. That's Mark Hart. We're going on date later." I answered and didn't look at her expression to know that she had a big smile on her face.

"Really?"

I nodded and Penny started hugging me. I let out a small laugh and stepped out of her embrace. Penny looked at me weird and said, "But wait, didn't you just go through a break up with you know who?"

I nodded and looked down at the grass. "I know, but you see Taylor told me that he wants me to be happy with someone else and so I'm listening to him. It's for the best Penny." I heard Penny snort, so I looked up at her and raised my eyebrow at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to go on that date?"

I shrugged and said, "I guess."

Penny sighed and said, "Well okay then. Let's head over to my house and we'll get you ready there." I nodded and waited for Derek to come back from the men's restroom. On the way to Penny's house, I filled them in on what happened between Mark and I. Derek told us that he'd watch me get ready for the date, but not help since it wasn't his thing. Once we made it to Penny's house, Penny immediately got to work on me. She told me to take a shower while she got ready the stuff for tonight. Mark told me that we'd meet at the movies, so once I stepped into Penny's room from my shower, I saw on the bed was blue denim shorts, a white tank top, and a black loose cardigan. I slipped into them and waited for Penny to fix up my hair, while Derek was on Penny's bed, watching us.

"Okay, we'll just tie up your hair then," Penny said to me. I nodded and said, "Just work your magic."

"Girls," Derek muttered and rolled his eyes. Penny and I laughed and muttered, "Boys."

During the past 20 minutes, Penny managed to tie my hair up in a messy bun, add a bit of eye liner, a little bit of black eyeshadow, and a little bit of blush. Not too much make up was the right thing to put on for a movie date. I slipped on some black ballet flats and grabbed my bag.

"Let's go?" I asked Penny and Derek who was going to drop me off at the movies.

"Yep, let's go!" Penny exclaimed as she grabbed her car keys near her bed. We made our way downstairs and out the front door to Penny's car. I got in the passenger seat while Derek sat in the back seat. I looked at the dashboard time that read 6:34 PM and sighed in relief when I realized I wouldn't be late for the movie. Mark said he and I would meet at 7 PM and we would watch a movie at 7:15 PM. Penny started the car and backed out of her driveway. While on the way there, thoughts kept swirling through my mind that if this was the right thing I was doing? That if I should really go on this date or if I'm going to regret this? I had a funny feeling about tonight, which didn't help with the thoughts swirling in my mind.

After a few minutes on the road, we finally came to the movie theaters. "Well, we're here," Penny announced.

"Yep. Uh, well, I guess I'll go now," I said.

Penny nodded and said, "Text me about what happens alright?" I smiled and nodded at her. She always wants to know what happens on my dates.

"Me too!" Derek exclaimed from the back seat. I laughed and said, "I will."

"Good! Have fun Marie." Derek said and patted my shoulder.

"Okay, well. Bye." I told the both of them as I stepped out of the car. I let out a big sigh and shut the door. I waved to Penny and Derek and they drove away off into the distance. I looked around my surroundings and didn't see Mark yet. I looked at my watch on my left wrist and it read 7:02 PM. Late, I thought. That is not a good impression on a first date. I guess I'll buy us tickets then. I fell into line for the movie: Takers. It's an action movie and I knew guys love watching action movies just like Ta- No, don't think about him. I shook my head and waited for my turn in line. Once I finally bought my tickets, I looked at my watch again and it read 7:10 PM. I rolled my eyes at Mark being late and went to wait inside. I found a nearby red, glossy bench and saw down on it. I watched the door as people filed in and out. I was about to turn my head away when Mark hurriedly walked inside. I got up from my seat and walked to him. When Mark saw me, I saw a worried look on his face.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I sort of got stuck at home because of my mom. She was pretty excited when I told her I was going on a date," Mark said. I laughed and felt my face going red.

"It's alright. I actually already bought us tickets to Takers if that's alright with you," I said.

Mark's eyes went wide and smiled, "Ooh, I've been waiting to watch that. Come on, we're going to be late."

I chuckled and said, "Alrighty. Let's go." Mark took my hand and we walked to our theater number, which was number 2. As we were walking to our theater, I suddenly froze and couldn't believe my eyes at who I saw. Right there waiting to go inside theater number 2 was Taylor and he was with a girl. What the hell? I recognized that girl though. She had blonde straight hair that fell below her shoulders and green eyes. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and a light pink t-shirt that showed a bit too much of her boobs. It was Ashley Livell. The girl that used to hit on Taylor during geometry class. What was she doing here with him? Dating? No, they can't be. Taylor broke up with me because he wanted me to live a simple life. So, why is he with that skanky Ashley?

"Are you okay?" Mark asked me as I was still frozen from my place and I was staring at Taylor and Ashley. Just as I was about to answer Mark, Taylor looked at me. I watched his eyes as it made it's way down to Mark holding my hand. I looked down at Mark holding my hand and suddenly pulled him along with me as I hurriedly walked to the end of the line.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked me again.

"Uhm, yea. I'm okay, I saw someone I knew," I answered.

"Oh okay," Mark said and shrugged. Taylor saw me and he saw me with another guy. Oh crap! Wait, why am I so worried about it. Oh wait, maybe because he's with a different girl? I shook my head and sighed. Mark and I waited as we finally made it inside our movie theater. We found seats in the middle row and sat down. As I sat down, I turned to look who I was sitting next to. I couldn't believe who I was sitting next to. Taylor freaking Lautner! Oh great, I thought.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Mark asked beside me. I turned to him and nodded.

"Alright. I'll be right back," he said as he got up from his seat and walked out of the theater. I tried to settle in my seat, but came to a conclusion that I wouldn't be able to relax since I was sitting next to my ex and my date.

"So, who's the guy?" Taylor's voice suddenly came out of nowhere. My heart started to beat frantically fast at the sound of his that voice of which I haven't heard in almost 3 weeks. I turned to Taylor and said, "A guy from school. Why do you care?"

Taylor looked at me and shrugged, "I was just wondering. Is it such a crime to ask who you're date is?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "No. But is it such a crime to break up with me 3 weeks ago because you wanted me to live a simple when now I see you're with Ashley Livell. And by the way, where is your date?"

"In the restroom. And I only wanted what was best for you," Taylor answered.

"Oh really? Then why are you with her?" I was starting to get angry.

"Jealous now are we?" Taylor smirked at me.

I knitted my eyebrows together and said, "No! Why? Are you jealous I'm with someone?" Now it was his turn to knit his eyebrows together.

"No! You know you'll always be mine anyway." Whoa, what?

"Whoa, what?" I asked out loud.

"You heard me," Taylor answered without looking at me, but was watching the little ads playing on the screen. But before I could say anything else, I saw Ashley coming towards her seat and Mark coming toward his seat as well. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Hey baby," I heard Ashley say as she sat down next to Taylor. I turned to look at them when I wished I hadn't because I then saw Ashley kiss Taylor on the lips. I quickly turned away to face Mark who was watching Ashley and Taylor kissing as well. I faked coughed to get Mark's attention.

"Oh sorry, here's the popcorn," Mark said and handed me the bucket full of popcorn. I placed it on my lap and tried to ignore the two people I now hated.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," I explained and chewed on the popcorn in my mouth.

"Nothing. You seem sad," Mark explained.

I smiled at him and said, "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." Mark smiled and said, "That's good."

Finally the lights started to dim and the movie played. Throughout the movie I would make small glances at Taylor who would as well take small glances at me as well. I would roll my eyes and try to focus on the movie, but had a hard time to concentrate whenever I heard Ashley giggling next to Taylor. Annoying much? By the end of the movie, Mark had his arm around me and Ashley and Taylor were kissing again. I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat. Mark and I walked hand in hand out of the theater leaving behind Taylor and Ashley. Once were in Mark's car, I told him that I wanted to go home. He agreed and took me home. Once Mark pulled into my driveway, he cut the engine and sighed.

"Are you alright?" I slowly asked.

"That was your ex huh?" He suddenly asked.

"Uh, yea."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mark looked at me. I shrugged and said, "Because I didn't want to ruin our first date and plus, you're an amazing guy Mark. I didn't want to hurt you."

Mark laughed and said, "Sorry. I guess I'm going overboard. It's just that I wanted this night to be perfect and now I ruined it."

What was he talking about? I ruined it, not him. I took off my seatbelt and leaned into kiss him on the lips. Our lips were moving in a perfect rhythm and I felt a tingling sensation that vibrated to my stomach. I pulled away and smiled.

"Well then, that was wow," Mark said. I laughed and nodded my head. "Hey look, I'll tell you all about my ex tomorrow and maybe we can go on a date again. How's that sound?" I asked.

"The sounds perfect."

"Good," I said and stepped out of the car. I dug into my bag to get my house keys and opened the door. I turned around to see Mark backing out of the driveway and waved at me. I waved back at him and walked inside my house. I went into my room and fell onto the floor. Tears were streaming down my face and this time I couldn't stop them. I had to let it out. Let out all the pain and betrayal I felt tonight. Images flashed through my head of Taylor and Ashley kissing, of Taylor saying that I'll always be his, and of me kissing Mark earlier when I only really imagined kissing Taylor. My phone started ringing from my bag. I dug into my bag and retrieved my cell phone. Penny was calling.

"Hello?" I asked as I was still crying.

"Hey! How was the-are you crying?" Penny asked, alarmed.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and said, "Yeah."

"What happened?" Penny asked.

"Taylor."

**A/N: There you have it! Pretty mean of Taylor, huh? Next chapter will be pretty good. Haha, well remember to REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE. Thank you (:**


	17. Chapter 17: Camping

**A/N: First of all, I liked to thank the people who actually reviewed. It really means A LOT. You guys made my day with your words. And second of all, school is next Monday for me, so I may be a bit busy with uploading, but I'll try my darn hardest to upload more chapters. And lastly, enjoy this chapter (:**

It's already been a month since Mark and I started dating and it's already been a month since the last time I saw Taylor at the movies. The next day, after the whole incident, I told Mark about Taylor and I. He seemed to take it pretty well with a few questions he asked, which I kindly answered. And yes, we went on another date as well. He took me out to dinner and then shared a passionate kiss with each other. I did still think of Taylor from time to time, but I was getting use to the pain that was slowly fading away. Mark helped me through it though. He's made me a happy girl and he even told me that he'll take it slow with me as long as he doesn't hurt me like Taylor did. I guess you could say that we're a couple now, since the students at our school said so. But I wasn't exactly sure, I guess I'll have to ask Mark about that.

"Hello? Marie? Are you there?" Penny was waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. We were currently in Penny's house with Mark, Derek, and Terrence, trying to decide what we were going to be doing for the next week since our school announced that seniors, being us, had a week off at school for senior stuff. I have no idea what for, but all I know is that it's for senior stuff.

I snapped back from my thoughts and said, "Yes, Penny. I'm still here. What?"

"Well, I asked you if you had any ideas for the next week?" Penny asked while shoving chips into her mouth. I thought about it for a minute and shook my head.

"Nope, I can't think of anything, but I'm okay with any idea," I said.

Derek suddenly shot his hand up in the air and exclaimed, "Well, we've got an idea!" The boys decided that they would team up together to think of an idea while us girls had to team up together. I guess they wanted to feel superior.

"What?" Penny and I both asked together.

"Well," Derek started. "Wait, drum roll please?" Terrence started tapping both of his index fingers on the nearby coffee table, while Mark was making some weird noise. I think for the drum sound. I laughed at their actions and waited for what Derek was going to say.

"What about camping?" Derek said with a big grin on his face like he won the lottery. Penny and I looked at each other burst out laughing. Camping? Are they serious. Penny and I both clutched onto our stomachs as we continued laughing.

"Hey! Why are you girls laughing?" Terrence asked.

"Yeah? What's so funny about camping?" Mark then asked. Penny and I both stopped laughing and tried to catch our breath.

"Camping? Are you guys serious? You 3 wouldn't last at least a day in the wilderness," Penny exclaimed as she tried to contain herself from laughing.

"Are you trying to say we won't survive in the wilderness?" Derek asked.

"Yes, that's what we're saying. Who thought of that idea anyway?" I asked. I saw Mark raise his hand and simply said, "Me."

My smile soon faded away when I looked into Mark's eyes and saw that he was pleading me to say yes to the camping idea. I sighed and raised my hand in the air and said, "Fine, I'm in!"

Penny slightly pushed my arm and exclaimed, "What? Why?"

I turned to Penny and said, "Come on, it'll be fun. Please? It'll be one of our many adventures." Penny didn't say anything for a moment and then raised her hand in the air as well and said, "Fine, count me in."

"Yes!" All the three guys exclaimed and then we decided to discuss the plans for our camping trip. We all decided for the best if we used a tent instead of a cabin since Penny and I were still laughing about how they couldn't survive the wilderness. The guys were being so confident that they said we'll use tents instead to prove that they could survive the wilderness. We also planned who would bring what. Penny and I would be bringing the food, drinks, pillows, and sleeping bags. While the guys would be bringing the tents, flashlights, and tools. We then decided that we would be leaving tomorrow early morning so we could get a head start at picking a good place to camp. We'd only be staying for the week anyway.

After all that planning, we were watching a movie on Penny's TV. Penny was snuggled up next to Terrence on the couch, while Derek was being the only guy who was available in this room. I've really got to find him a girl to date. As for Mark and I, we were also cuddling on the couch, watching the movie, but something was bothering me. Maybe it was the fact that Mark and I hadn't discuss about us being an official couple. I turned to look at Mark who was engrossed watching the movie, but I decided to discuss the matter anyway. It was practically bugging me. I slightly shoved Mark's arm and he turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" Mark asked.

"Uhm, can we talk outside?" I asked.

"Sure." He had a worried look on his face. We both got up from our seat and went outside. Once we were on the front porch, I was about to say something when Mark interrupted me.

"Look, if you want to break up with me, I'll be fine with that. Yeah, I may be a bit heartbroken, but I'll be all good. I just want you to know that you're a really great girl and I'm sorry if I didn't anything wrong. I just- I'm going to miss you so much," Mark said.

I looked at him for a second and started laughing. "Oh my gosh. You actually think I was going to break up with you?" I asked in between my laughs.

"Wait, what?" Mark asked as he now had a confused look on his face. I let out a small laugh before I explained. "What I was going to say to you was that I was wondering if we were an official couple now since we have been going out for the past month. But now that you said something about breaking up with you, I could then now say we are a couple."

Mark's eyes suddenly lit up and started laughing. "Oooh! Wow, I'm pretty much stupid for saying that. I'm sorry if I never asked you to be my girlfriend or anything, but remember I told you that we can take it slow," he said.

"Yeah, I know. But I think I am ready to be in a relationship now," I said as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

Mark wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close, "Well then Marie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hm, of course I will," I answered and smiled up at him. Mark smiled and then leaned down to gently press his soft lips onto mine. The kiss was magical as always and we later then came up for air.

"Damn finally," I murmured as Mark chuckled.

* * *

_The next early morning..._

The alarm clock was really starting to annoy me. I groaned and covered my pillow over my ear, trying to tune out the annoying beeping sound. I suddenly felt movement beside me as Penny reached over me to shut the alarm clock off. Finally the alarm clocked stopped making those annoying beeping sounds. Thank you Penny! I groggily wiped my eyes, trying to clear my blurry view. It was still sort of dark outside, ugh.

"Penny, what time is it?" I yawned and stretched out my arms.

"Uh, 5 AM," Penny answered. Great, it was only 5 AM and we slept at 1 in the morning last night.

"Are the boys awake?" I asked Penny.

"I think so?" Penny said as we then heard the guys downstairs bossing each other around to get ready for the day ahead. We all actually slept over at Penny's house. Penny and I both in her bedroom, while the guys had to deal with the couch and the floor. Poor guys. And if you're wondering about our parents consent on whether or not if we're allowed to go camping, they said to go ahead with our plans.

"Shouldn't we get ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. The guys might get pissed if we don't get a move on," Penny said as she got up from the bed and went to her bathroom to take a shower. I sighed and got up from the bed as well. I grabbed my towel and headed to the other bathroom across from Penny's room.

After showering, I wrapped myself in my towel and quickly went into Penny's room. When I entered her room, I could already see that she was already dressed in a blue romper with blue converse shoes, while her beautiful hair fell down around her shoulders.

"Hey, you look nice," I commented as I wiped my hair with my towel.

"Thanks!" Penny exclaimed while she brushed her hair again. She placed down her brush and grabbed her small carry hand that had her camping clothes in them. "Well, I'll see you downstairs?"

I nodded and Penny happily walked out of the room and went downstairs. I then dressed up in my orange romper with white converse, while tying my hair up in a messy bun with a few strands that loosely fell around my head. I then grabbed my small carry hand and went downstairs, ready to begin this day.

Once I got downstairs, I was surprised to see that no one was here. I then heard voices outside, I followed their voices and came to see that Derek and Mark were struggling with putting the stuff in the back of the car, while Terrence and Penny were fighting over what seat they were going to sit in. We were actually taking a transit van that seated 7 people and it belonged to Mark's dad. His dad happily agreed to let us borrow it on one condition. It was to bring his baby, as in the car, back safe and sound.

"Uh, I have one more luggage to put," I said to nobody since they were busy. I guess Mark heard my voice because he looked at me and smiled. I went down the front porch steps and approached Mark who was walking towards me. I smiled back and he said, "Good morning babe."

"Good morning to you too," I said as Mark leaned into peck me on the lips and grabbed my carry hand. Mark then handed my carry hand and handed it to Derek.

"Ugh, one more?" Derek complained when he saw my carry hand luggage. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Typical boys. I then walked to Penny and Terrence who was nearby the car doors. I tuned in to listen to Penny and Terrence still arguing about the seats.

"I want the one with the window!" Penny exclaimed.

"Penny! They both have windows!" Terrence sighed.

"I want the one behind Marie then! No wait, I want the one behind Mark!" Penny said. I laughed and shook my head at Penny's stupidity, but I love this girl.

Terrence shook his head and sighed, "Whatever you want babe."

"Awh yay! Thank you baby!" Penny laughed and jumped into Terrence's arms. Terrence smiled and hugged Penny close to him. Cute couple but it's really weird how they argue and then get over it in a flash. I guess there are couples that are like that, I thought.

I then turned back to Derek and Mark to see that they finally finished putting everything in the back and they were both just talking about bands and cars. Why weren't we leaving yet?

"Why aren't we leaving yet? I thought you guys wanted to get a head start at driving. You know it takes us about 3 hours just to get to the campsite." I said to Mark and Derek. They both stopped their conversation and I could see that Derek had a guilty look in his eyes. Oh, what did he do this time?

"Oh well-" Derek began but was cut off when I heard Ashley's voice coming from inside Penny's house. Ashley walked out of the house and she was pulling Taylor along with her. What the hell are they doing here? I locked eyes with Taylor, but quickly went to look at Derek who already knew what I was going to say.

"I can explain," Derek said.

I raised my eyebrows and said through my gritted teeth, "Explain then."

"Well you see, Taylor called me yesterday after we planned the whole camping trip and I told him about the camping trip. He asked me if he could tag along and I told him he could. He even asked if he could bring Ashley with him. I was about to say no, knowing you hate her and stuff, but he begged so I decided to let Ashley come with us too. I didn't think it would be a problem since you're with Mark and all. Everybody's actually okay with it," Derek explained. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fist.

"Even Penny?" I asked. How could she do this to me? Especially Mark?

"Penny and Mark didn't know about it. Only Terrence and I knew about it. Mark and Penny were actually surprised when they saw Taylor and Ashley here. I'm sorry Marie," Derek said.

I sighed and scratched my head. "No it's okay. I guess I'll just deal with this. But, if something bad happens between that skanky girl over there and me, I'm blaming you!" I said as I pointed my finger at Derek.

"O-Okay," Derek stuttered. He seemed scared.

"Look, I'm sorry Derek," I said and pulled him into a hug.

"No, it's cool," he said as I pulled away from the hug. I then heard Ashley's annoying voice ringing through my eyes. Great, now I have to put up with her for this whole week. Just my luck. I slowly walked up to them and waited Ashley stopped giggling. I looked her over at what she was wearing and was disgusted. She was wearing short shorts, a white tank top that revealed too much cleavage, and black slippers. Did she think she was going to the beach or what? I looked up to her face to see that she was glaring at me.

"What are you looking at?" Ashley sneered.

"Ashley," Taylor warned beside her. I looked at him and quickly looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with him again.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to wish you luck on your trip with us. Have fun," I innocently said as I walked away from her. I got into the passenger seat and reached over to honk the horn, signaling them to get in the car or don't. A few seconds later, Mark got into the driver's seat, while Penny went to sit behind Mark and Terrence went to sit behind me. Taylor sat behind Penny, while Ashley sat in the middle and Derek had to sit next to her. I was glad I didn't have to sit next to her. It would make a very bad scene for everyone to see.

"You guys ready?" I turned around to face them.

"Yeah!" They all said. I smiled and was about to turn around when I made eye contact with Taylor again! I quickly turned around to face the road. Mark started the engine and we were off. I turned on the radio and the song came to A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez. Great, even the song was so emotional. I sighed and decided to leave the song on the radio. I then felt someone holding my hand. I looked to my left to see that Mark was looking at me and was smiling lovingly at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned filled in his eyes.

I nodded and said, "I'm okay. Why?"

"Well, you seem tensed. Is it because of Taylor and Ashley?" He whispered the last part.

"Honestly, sort of. But I wouldn't let them ruin our vacation together," I said. Mark smiled and said, "Good."

After an hour of endless driving to our destination, we all decided to take a pit stop and for gas. Once we pulled into the gasoline station, Mark parked next to a gas thing and got out of the car to fill in the car with gasoline. I got out of the car and opened the passenger door. I opened the passenger door and said, "Anyone wanna get down to use the restroom or buy food or something?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Terrence answered as he unbuckled his seat. Penny then unbuckled her seat and they both hopped out of the van. Penny told me that she'll meet me inside and I said that I would wake up the others as in Ashley and Taylor. Derek already went to unbuckle his seat and quickly hopped out of the car. I groaned and went to sit where Derek sat since I had to wake up skanky Ashley and ex Taylor. I didn't know how to wake her up, so instead I poked her on her arm.

"Ashley? Wake up," I whispered. Wait, why am I whispering? I poked her again, but harder this time. She then groaned and moved her head to face me. How the hell am I going to wake her up now? I thought about if for a second and then an idea popped into my head. This will be priceless, I smiled and slowly raised my hand up in the air. I quickly swung my hand towards her face. Slap! That's going to leave a mark, I thought.

"Ow! What the hell?" Ashley screamed, while Taylor suddenly woke up from her scream. I laughed and said, "Good! You're awake."

"Why'd you slap me?" Ashley screamed while she rubbed her cheek I slapped. It was pretty read, oh well. Did this girl really have to scream? I'm right next to her. "Well, I just wanted to wake you up and tell you that you can use the restroom or buy some food inside," I rudely answered her.

"Well you didn't have to fu-," She began, but was cut off by Taylor's voice.

"Oh thanks Marie, but we'll just stay in the car," Taylor said. Ashley smiled evil and said to Taylor, "Of course we'll be staying in the car honey bun!" She then turned around to face Taylor, grabbed him on the face, and kissed him. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the car.

"Whatever," I muttered and walked inside to use the restroom. Once I made it to the restroom, I quickly went into a stall and did my business. I flushed, got out of the stall, washed my hands, and went outside of the restroom to where Penny was looking at some drinks.

"Hey," I muttered to her as I looked at the drinks. There was water, powerade, tea, coke, sprite, etc.

"Hey, what took you long?" She asked as she grabbed two Arizona Ice Teas and handed one to me. I murmured a thanks and took it. We fell into line as we waited to pay for our drinks at the cash register.

I sighed and said, "I had to wake up skanky Ashley and ex Taylor in the car. I actually slapped her, it felt good." I heard Penny gasp and laughed. "Seriously?"

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, it was to wake her up. She screamed though, which hurt. But it was worth it."

"Wow. Then why do you look sort of sad?"

"Because Ashley started to kiss Taylor in front of me again."

"Are you-are you jealous?" Penny asked. I quickly turn to her and quickly answered her, "No! Why would I be?"

Penny shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I don't think you should be affected by skanky Ashley. Come on Marie, you've got Mark. He's a really nice guy you know."

I nodded and said, "I know that, but it still affects me. I'm still not fully recovered Penny."

"I know. Just remember Marie that I will always be here for you and that I support your decision about anything. I just don't anything bad to happen to you," Penny said.

I smiled warmly at her and said, "Thanks." We then paid for our drink and made our way out to the van that was waiting for us. I hopped into the passenger seat while Penny also hopped into her seat. Mark started the engine and drove into the freeway. After a few minutes of us on the freeway, I stared out the window to see tall green trees passing quickly by us. I looked up at the sky to see a few clouds and the sun shining brightly. I clicked the button nearby me to rolled down the window. Once I opened the window, the wind quickly went onto my face and entered the car. I closed my eyes and smiled. I love this kind of feeling, I thought. I stuck my right hand out of the car and loved the feeling of the wind passing through my fingers. I was really enjoying this moment, when I quickly had to cover my ears with my hands because of a really horrible voice coming from a certain someone singing. What the heck was that?

I turned around to Penny and mouthed to her, "What's that?"

Penny pointed behind her and mouthed, "Skanky Ashley." I then went to looked at Ashley who was singing some song on her ipod. Her voice was cracked and when she tried to sing the high notes, it sounded like her voice cracked even more. I looked around to see Derek trying to cover his ears as well. Poor Derek. I looked at Taylor and saw that he couldn't do anything, but had to listen to Ashley's voice since Ashley was facing him, singing. Terrence face was scrunched up and I could tell he was trying really hard not to laugh. I let out a small laugh and covered my hand over my mouth. I looked over at Mark who was as well trying to not laugh as well. This is so horrible, this is going to be a long car ride...

**A/N: And there you have it. Love it? Hate it? Review it? Thank you very much. Oh! I also recommend to listen to A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez (: It's a really good song. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a wonderful day.**


	18. Chapter 18: His Reason

**A/N: Hey guys again! I managed to upload a new chapter before school starts for me -_-" Anyway, a fan asked me if I could put up a chapter of Taylor's POV because they wanted to know why Taylor is with Ashley. So sure, why not? I got sort of stuck writing this chapter, but I did my best to make you guys happy. Enjoy!**

**PS: The POV starts out from the break up to the camping part.**

**TAYLOR's POV;**

I slowly made my way inside my house and shut the front door. I was too tired to walk and I didn't feel like doing anything in particular since I did just break up with my girlfriend. I sighed and I was about to make my way upstairs when my mom's voice stopped me.

"Taylor? Is that you?" My mom shouted from the kitchen. I didn't want to shout and respond, so I turned around and walked into the kitchen where I found my mom humming a tune and was chopping carrots on a cutting board. When she heard me approaching, she looked up at me and her eyes got wide.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" She asked as she went over to me. I ran my hand through my hair and said, "Because I just broke up with Marie."

My mom gasped and suddenly pulled me into a hug. "Why son? Tell me everything." I pulled away from the hug and explained from how we met up at our hilltop, how I was the one who broke it off, that I explained to Marie why I wanted to break up with her, and how I had to leave her crying all alone. Mom was there throughout the whole time I was talking and she really listened.

After I was finish talking, she placed her hand over my hand and said, "Taylor, did you really want to break up with Marie?"

"No, but it was for the best," I said.

"You keep saying for the best. Did you ever think that maybe you and Marie being together is for the best?" Mom asked as she looked at me.

I shrugged and said, "No, but it's already done." Mom sighed and said, "Well, whatever you do, I'll support you."

"Thanks mom. I'll just be in my room," I said as I got up from the dining room seat.

I turned around to walk out of the dining room when Mom said, "Taylor?" I turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"You'll always love her, won't you?"

"Everyday and every second of my life," I answered and with that, I turned around and headed upstairs to my room.

Throughout the night, I just stayed in my room, laid on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts were swirling through my mind, wondering if what I did was the right thing? I shook my head and said to myself I did the right thing. It was for the best, right? I groaned and closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

3 weeks and 3 days has past since the break up and I still thought about her a lot. The days went by slower without her, I miss her laugh, I miss her smile, I miss her kisses, I miss everything about her. I have to forget about her, I thought. I need a distraction so I can get over her. I sighed as I threw the rubber ball into the far away distance. Roxy, my dog, barked and happily ran after it. At least someone's happy.

I was sitting down on rusty, brown bench at a park nearby my house and decided to take out my dog to the park. I needed fresh air anyway. I could have gone out with Rob or Kellan, but they knew I needed my time alone. They all knew about the break up, since it was all over the internet and magazines. Word gets around fast, huh?

Roxy ran back to me with the rubber ball in her mouth. I grabbed the ball from her mouth and tossed it to a far away distance. She barked again and ran off to get the ball. A few minutes later, Roxy came back with the ball in her mouth and gently placed it near my feet. I told her stay next to me and she obeyed as she started rolling around on the grass. I leaned back on the bench and crossed my arms against my chest and closed my eyes. The sun was streaming down brightly on my face and I could see the light behind my closed eyes when suddenly it became all dark. Where'd the sun go?

I opened my eyes to see a girl about my age with blonde straight hair that fell below her shoulders and green eyes. She was wearing a blue denim shorts that were way too short and a red tank top. Why'd this girl look so familiar?

"Hi!" The girl exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, hi," I said.

"It's nice to see you again!" She said. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do I know you?"

The girl laughed and plopped down next to me on the bench. "Of course you know me! It's me! Ashley Livell! I was in your math class last year." Math class, huh? Her name did sound familiar.

"Oh! That girl," I said as I slowly moved a little away from her. Now I remember her. It was that girl who was trying to hit on me last year when she tried to take me away from Marie. Ashley crossed her legs and moved closer to me.

"Yes, that girl. So, I heard you and Marie broke up. What happened?" Ashley questioned.

"Uh, well you already read what was in the magazines and stuff. The answers are in there," I answered her.

Ashley shrugged and frowned. A few seconds later, she then giggled and said, "So, since you're free now, want to go out tonight?" Was this girl serious?

I quickly got up from the bench and said, "Uh, why?"

She laughed and got up from the bench as well. She then stood next to me and grabbed onto my arm. "Well silly, I like you and I want to go out with you. Like that's not obvious." I was just about to reject her when I heard a familiar laugh from the playground area. I turned my head towards the playground area and my eyes grew wide when I realized Penny, Derek, and Marie was there. Penny and Derek were both trying to tickle each other near the swings, while Marie was talking to a guy? And she was smiling. I watched how they both were standing too closely together and then I watched how they both got out their cellphones and started exchanging numbers. What the hell is this? Wait, why should I care? I'm not jealous am I? I can't be, but I am.

I clenched my fist and was about to make my way over there when I forgot all about Ashley here. If I go over there, she might make a scene and probably do something to Marie. I won't let that happen. I turned back to Ashley who was now texting on her phone.

"Yes," I said through my clenched teeth. Ashley looked up from her phone and asked, "Huh?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you tonight," I said.

Ashley started squealing and exclaimed, "Yay!" This girl is really weird, I thought.

Once she finally calmed down, she asked, "So where are you going to take me?" I thought about it and said, "Movies."

"Movies? Why there?" She whined.

"Because Mar-because that's a good place for us to cuddle," I lied. She seemed to buy my lie because she happily agreed. I told her I'll pick her up at 6 tonight. She excitedly told me her address and I told her I'll see her then. I quickly bid her goodbye and called Roxy to walk to with me.

I know what you're thinking. Why would I go out with Ashley when I did just break up with my Marie about 3 weeks ago. And I did tell Marie I wanted her to live a simple life, well I think I made a big mistake. I want Marie back and I'll do whatever it takes to make her mine again. I guess I'll have to use Ashley to make Marie jealous. Let's just hope this works.

"Ew, why are we watching Takers? That's an action movie!" Ashley whined next to me as I fell into the Takers line. Just a few minutes ago, I saw Marie fall in line for Takers, so I decided to follow her. No, I'm not stalking her.

"Because I like action movies," I simple said.

"Hmph, fine." Ashley said as she crossed her arms across her chest. Once I paid and got the two tickets, we went inside and went to wait outside our movie theater number. I made sure Marie didn't see us, I'll surprise her later.

A few minutes later, while Ashley was clinging to my arm, I then spotted Marie with that guy she was with earlier. The guy was talking to her and I could she wasn't moving. We just stared into each others eyes until I made my way to down to them holding hands. A surge of jealous went through my veins once again. Good thing Ashley is clinging onto my arm, though she is really annoying. I watched as Marie and that guy made their way to the end of the line. Ashley and I both found four seats in the middle row that no one was sitting down at. I just hope that by luck or fate, Marie will decide to sit here.

"Taylor! I need to go to the restroom!" Ashley whined next to me, she was sitting on my left.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Then go." As it was obvious, she could just go to the restroom.

"Can't you come with me?" She asked, while pouting her lips.

I shook my head and said, "If I do then our seats will be taken."

Ashley frowned and then suddenly smiled, "Okay!" She then got up from her seat and proceeded down the steps, towards the exit of the theater. A few seconds later, I saw Marie and that guy coming into the theater and going up the steps, towards the middle row. I watched as she eyed the seats and I quickly turned my head away when she looked at my row. I didn't want her to see where I was sitting since if she did see me, she'd probably go sit up at the front where it was a horrible view. I then felt the seat to my right move and I instantly knew it was her since she was wearing my favorite perfume she always put on.

I then heard the guy she was with say, "Do you want some popcorn?" I didn't hear her respond, but I guess she nodded since the guy said, "Alright. I'll be right back."

I watched from the corner of my eye as the guy walked out of the theater. I guess this was my move to ask her who the guy is since he left and Ashley is at the restroom.

I turned to Marie and suddenly asked, "So, who's the guy?"

Marie turned to me and said, "A guy from school. Why do you care?"

I shrugged and said, "I was just wondering. Is it such a crime to ask who your date is?"

She rolled her eyes and said, ""No. But is it such a crime to break up with me 3 weeks ago because you wanted me to live a simple when now I see you're with Ashley Livell. And by the way, where is your date?" Ouch, that actually hurt.

"In the restroom. And I only wanted what was best for you," I answered. Here I go again with saying, what was best for her. I'm actually getting pretty tired of saying that.

"Oh really? Then why are you with her?" She asked. Somebody's jealous!

"Jealous now are we?" I smirked at her.

She knitted her eyebrows together and said, "No! Why? Are you jealous I'm with someone?"

I knitted my eyebrows together and said, "No! You know you'll always be mine anyway." Wait, did I just say that out loud? Oh well, too late for me to take it back.

"Whoa, what?" Marie asked, surprised.

I turned back to the movie screen that was playing ads on it and simply said, "You heard me." I didn't really have to time explain since I saw Ashley and "a guy from school" as Marie said his name was coming back to their seats.

"Hey baby," Ashley said as she sat down next to me. She quickly leaned in towards me and kissed me on the lips. I widen my eyes in shock and was about to pull away since I didn't want this, but decided to go with it since I knew Marie would be jealous. Or maybe mad. Kissing Ashley wasn't really pleasant. It was nothing compared to Marie's kisses.

Finally, the movie started and the lights dimmed. Throughout the movie, Marie and I would make subtle glances at each other. I wanted to hold her hand, but I knew she'd probably hate me more since I did just say earlier that she'll always be mine and then I kissed Ashley. I couldn't really concentrate on the movie not because it was bad, but because Ashley kept giggling. I mean, why the hell is she even giggling? I mean really, she is a weird girl.

After the movie ended and the lights were turned back on, Ashley suddenly pulled again in for a kiss. I was about to decline again, but kissed her anyway. I finally managed to pull back and looked around to see that the theater was empty. Even Marie and that guy from her school had already left too.

"Come on, let's go." I sighed and got up from my seat and went down the stairs to exit the theater. Ashley clung to my arm once again and we finally managed to get out of the crowd of people who thankfully didn't notice me since I kept my head down while walking out of the theater. We finally made it to my car and we both hopped in. I stuck my key in the ignition and the engine of the car roared to life. I packed out of my parking spot and drove onto the street.

About 10 minutes later of Ashley nonstop talking about herself and her friends, we finally arrived outside of her house.

"We're here," I announced.

Ashley smirked and quickly unclasped her seatbelt and was just about to go on me when I held her by the shoulders. Whoa whoa, I thought.

"Whoa Ashley! What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said, while still trying to go on me. I finally put her back in her seat and still held her by the shoulders in case she wanted to go on me again.

"Look, I got to go. My parents are probably wondering when I'm gonna get home," I lied. This was the only way I was getting her out of my car.

"Aw, fine! But call me okay?" Ashley exclaimed.

"Uh, sure," I said.

"Okay! Bye! I had a great time!" She cheerfully said as she got out of my car and walked to her door. I waited as she went inside and waved bye to me. I reluctantly waved bye back and drove off to my house. This was an interesting night, I thought.

* * *

A month has passed since that little encounter with Marie and the guy she was with at the movies. For the past month, I always rejected Ashley's calls since she constantly kept calling my phone every 10 minutes. She even tried showing up at my house, but luckily I told my mom to lie to her and say that I was out. That was pretty creepy since I never told her where I lived and yeah. That's just creepy. But one day, I was out walking Roxy and somehow she managed to creep on me and surprise me. After that, she always sneaked up on me out of nowhere and there was no way of getting rid of her now, so I had to be with her.

Right now, I was flipping through channels in my living room TV when the doorbell rang. I got up from the couch and opened the door to find Ashley looking pretty happy.

"Hey baby!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Hey. Uh, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in school since it's a Friday?" I asked.

"Oh! The seniors got out early today because we're getting a week off of school. We go back to school next Monday," She explained. So the means Marie and her friends are off school as well since they are seniors.

"That's cool," I said.

"Yep!" Ashley pushed her way past me and went inside the house to sit on the couch and was flipping through the channels. I rolled my eyes and closed the door and made my way to the couch. I sat down, but not too closely to Ashley.

"So, what are you going to be doing for the week then?" I asked her.

She shrugged and said, "I have no idea. You have any idea?" I actually had no idea. Hm, I wonder what Marie and her other friends are going to be doing for the week then. An idea suddenly popped into my head. I got out my cellphone and dialed Derek's cell number.

Ashley turned off the TV and turned to me. "Who are you calling?"

"Someone," I plainly answered.

After four rings, Derek finally picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Derek!" I exclaimed. After the break up between Marie and I, I was still in good terms with Derek, but not so much of Penny since she was mad that I broke up with Marie. I think it's a girl thing.

"Oh hey! What's up? Hold up, I'm just move to the kitchen," Derek asked. I heard a few movements on the other line for awhile and then Derek told to go ahead and speak.

"Oh well I heard that you seniors get a week off of school for the week and I was just wondering what you guys are going to be doing?" I asked, hoping to get some answers.

"Well we just actually finish planning our camping trip that we'll be going on tomorrow," he answered.

"That's cool. Uhm, could I tag along if that's alright with you?" I skeptically asked.

After a few moments, Derek said, "Sure!"

I smiled and said, "Oh and could I bring Ashley?" I had to bring Ashley since she is in the same room as me and this camping trip was a way to get Marie back.

Derek gasped and asked, "Ashley Livell?"

"Yep!"

"I'm not sure..." Derek trailed off.

"Come on man! Please?" I begged.

"I don't know what Marie is gonna do though when she finds out," Derek said.

"Come on, she'll get over it. Please?" I begged again.

Derek huffed and said, "Fine."

"You're the man Derek. Thanks!" I exclaimed.

"Welcome. Just remember, we're leaving at 6 in the morning at Penny's house and we're going to be taking Mark's dad's van. Just bring your own sleeping bag, tent, and essentials you'll be needing for the camping trip," Derek said.

"Alright. Thanks."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"See ya. Bye," I said.

"Bye." I clicked the end button and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked. I got up from the couch and said, "Derek."

Ashley had a disgusted look on her face and said, "Ew, why were you talking to him?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Because you and I are going camping tomorrow with them." As expected, Ashely started whining and complaining about being in the wilderness. She said her and nature just didn't go together and that she hated bugs. I explained to her that if she didn't want to go, she didn't have to. That I would even go without her, but once I said that she said she would have to go since she wants to keep an eye on me.

The next morning, Ashley and I made it to Penny's at exactly 5:15 in the morning. I could already see Derek and that guy Marie was with loading up some stuff into the back of the van. Terrence and Penny were both watching them and were talking. Ashley and I got out of the car and unloaded our stuff. Once we finally made it to the people, Penny looked pretty surprised to see me. I take it that she didn't know I was coming.

"Hey guys," I casually said as all the guys nodded. I handed Derek our stuff, who then put it in the back of the van.

There was awkward silence and a bit of tension in the air when Penny said, "What are you doing here?"

I looked up to see that she was glaring me. "I'm going on a camping trip with you guys," I said as it was obvious.

"Who invited you? And especially this girl?" Penny nodded her head towards Ashley who was glaring at Penny.

Derek answered, "I did! I said it was alright." Penny was about to say something, but Ashley beat her to it.

"Why? You don't want me here you loser?" Ashley sneered.

"Oh did not just call me a loser. Come here you bitch!" Penny shouted as she was about to punch Ashley's face, but good thing Terrence held her back. Ashley screamed and shouted, "Don't hurt me!"

"Whoa girls, calm down." The guy said as he stepped in between Ashley and Penny.

"Hah! Like I'll calm down! That bitch can't come with us. You know Marie doesn't like her Mark," Penny said, while Terrence was trying to calm her down. Oh, so Mark is his name.

"We can't do anything about it Penny. Let's just forget this happen and make sure Marie doesn't know about you almost fighting. You know Marie won't like that," Mark calmly explained to Penny.

Penny crossed her arms and said, "Fine. But! I will beat the crap out of her if she does anything stupid to Marie."

"Okay," was all Mark said.

"Ugh, where's the bathroom? I need to use the bathroom to retouch my makeup," Ashley suddenly said after a moment of silence.

"There's a bathroom downstairs. You can use that one," Penny said as she was hugging Terrence by the waist and was looking at the ground, probably trying to contain her anger.

"Whatever. Come with me Taylor? I might get lost," Ashley looked up at me. I didn't say anything as I just pulled her up the front porch steps and went inside the house. Once we made it inside, I could already hear Penny asking Derek why me and Ashley were here and how Derek could do this Marie. I looked up as I heard the some movement upstairs. That's probably Marie.

Ashley took forever in the bathroom. I mean how long did it take for this girl to retouch up on her makeup? I suddenly then heard faint footsteps on the stairs and realized it was Marie. I was to oh so badly go to her and hug her, but decided not to. I wanted to surprise her when she sees me with Ashley. Finally, after a few minutes later when Marie walked out of the house, Ashley walked out of the bathroom. As we were both making our way outside, Ashley was talking about how she could instantly knock out Penny by one hit. I really doubted that, I mean if you look between Penny and Ashley, you could easily see that Penny would knock out Ashley instead.

Ashley was still talking when we walked out of the house and I instantly made eye contact with Marie who quickly looked away. I watched as she tensed up and watched as Derek explained why I was invited to the camping trip. I couldn't really tell what they were saying, but I saw Marie pull Derek into a hug and say something I couldn't really catch up on. I then watched as Marie looked over Ashley who was by the way for some reason, giggling. I guess Ashley noticed Marie staring at her because she sneered, "What are you doing here?"

"Ashley," I warned her. I made eye contact again with Marie who quickly looked away.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to wish you luck on your trip with us. Have fun," Marie innocently said as she walked away from us. She got into the passenger seat and the honk the horn, telling us to get in the car. The remaining of us quickly piled into the car. Penny sat behind Mark. Terrence sat behind Marie. While me, Ashley, and Derek all sat in the middle since it was a 3 seater.

Once we were all comfortable, Marie turned around and said, ""You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" We all said. She smiled and was about to turn around when we both made eye contact again. She quickly turned around and I sighed. Mark started the engine and we drove off to our destination. The radio suddenly turned on and the song A Year Without Rain came on. Just the song I needed, I thought. I then felt another surge of jealously when I saw Mark holding Marie's hand and he was smiling at her.

This was going to be a long week.

**A/N: Like I said, it was pretty hard for me to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though! Well, did you love it? Hate it? Review it? **


	19. Chapter 19: Chubby Bunny

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if I'm lagging with the updates, but I've been pretty busy with school now. But thankfully, I got out of school early and had the time to write this. So, I hope you enjoy it (:

**PS: Please read the author note at the bottom after you finish reading this chapter. I would really appreciate it.**

It was already 12 P.M. by the time we got to the camp site called, Moon hill camp. For the past hour, we were all stuck in the car with Ashley singing at the top of her lungs. Somehow, she managed to fall asleep and thankfully, we didn't have to cover our ears. Not to be mean or anything, but honestly, her singing was terrible.

When we pulled up to the campsite, we were in awe at how mother nature created the world. It was filled with tall, beautiful trees with their leaves swaying with the wind. We could hear the crunching gravel when the tires would roll over them. We also caught sight of the long stream that led to who knows where, but the water was so clear and it glistened in the scorching sun. There was rarely any people at the campsite since I guess some people had work or either school. This is actually good, since we needed privacy. Mark stopped the car near where we would be setting up our tents and turned off the ignition.

"We're here!" Mark announced. I smiled and rushed to get out of the car. I was actually pretty excited for this to be happening. Well, except for the fact Ashley and Taylor were here. I walked onto the ground, with the rocks crunching under my shoes and the wind blowing through my hair. I turned back to the car to find that Mark, Terrence, Derek, and Taylor were already unloading the stuff out of the back of the car. Ashley at the moment was whining about the sun, of course. And Penny was walking towards me with a big smile on her face.

"Isn't this place great?" Penny exclaimed as she walked next to me and looked at the view of the campsite.

I nodded and said, "It's really great. I can't wait for this week to officially begin."

"Ooh, me too!" Penny laughed.

"Hey, shouldn't we help the guys out?" Penny asked. We both turned around again to the car to see the guys struggling with the stuff.

Penny and I looked at each other and said, "Nah!" We laughed and linked our arms together and made our way to the guys. The guys were already almost finish unloading the stuff except for Derek trying to unload a big, heavy luggage out of the car.

"This luggage is so heavy! What is in here?" Derek grunted when he finally let go of the heavy luggage and thudded on the floor.

"Hey! That's mine! And for you're information, I have my clothes, hair curler, my foot massage, my makeup kit, my fan, and my shoes in there," Ashley suddenly said, while picking up her luggage off the floor and holding it in her hand.

"Hair curler?" Penny asked.

"Yeah! A hair curler, what else?" Ashley said with a 'duh' tone.

"Just asking. Gosh, stupid girl," Penny muttered the last part.

Ashley rolled her eyes and said, "What did you say?"

Before Penny could say something bad, I quickly butted in and said, "She said that me and her are going to go on a walk. Check out the place."

"That's a good idea. You want to go Ashley?" Taylor asked. I glanced at him, but quickly looked away when I saw that he was only looking at me. There goes the butterflies again, I thought.

"With them? No thanks, I'll just go and use my fan. It's so hot here!" Ashley whined and walked off away from the group.

"Okay then. Why don't you guys set up the tents and stuff and when Marie and I get back, we'll go barbecue the food we bought. Sounds good? Okay, see you guys later!" Penny said. Before anyone could respond to her, Penny quickly pulled me along with her and ran off before the guys could protest. I laughed at her silliness that I love so much about her.

After 30 minutes of walking around, Penny and I talked about how she almost got in a fight with Ashley and how she noticed Taylor kept on looking at me. Of course I tried to change the subject, but she kept talking about it. I finally managed to tell her that we should get back and cook the food now since I was starting to get pretty hungry and the guys should be pretty much done with setting up the tent.

Once we got back, to our surprise, the four tents were nicely set up and the guys were sitting on the grass, talking about something. I wonder where Ashley is?

"Hey, you guys are back! I was was starting to get hungry," Terrence stood up from the grass and quickly went to Penny's side to kiss her on the cheeks. But before Terrence could even kiss her on the lips, Penny playfully backed away from him.

"Oh, so you only want the food! I see how it is," Penny said, with both hands on her hips.

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant that I was starting to worry about you cause you guys took long," Terrence said.

Penny tapped her chin and said, "Hm, really? Because it seemed to me that you only want my food.

Terrence shrugged and said, "Well, I am hungry."

"See, you only wanted the food. You didn't miss me, looks like we're breaking up." Penny teasingly said. She then turned to the group that was silently watching this whole scenario and said, "If you guys need me, I'll be cooking the food." And with that, she walked away towards the grill near the car.

"Wait, what just happened?" Terrence stupidly asked.

"Dude, you guys just broke up," Mark answered and laughed.

"Oh shit! What?" Terrence exclaimed and started walking towards Penny. "Hey babe! Did you really mean that? Come on, I really did miss you!" Terrence shouted.

We all laughed and shook our heads at them. They were always like this, well not the breaking up part. But Penny always playing around with Terrence and Terrence always falling into Penny's trap and thinking that what Penny says is true. Just like now, Terrence thought they really broke up when Penny was only really joking. Cute couple, I thought.

"Where's ska-Ashley?" I asked, looking around for her.

"The bears took her," Derek said. I laughed and said, "No seriously, where is she?"

"She's actually taking a nap in our tent," Taylor suddenly answered.

I silently nodded and then there was an awkward pause. I hated those. The awkward pause where nobody knows what else to say or do. It's really uncomfortable and annoying. So I just looked around and started silently tapping my foot on the grass.

Mark cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'm going to go and check out the campsite. Anyone want to go with me?"

"Ooh, me!" Derek exclaimed and they both got up from the grass.

"You wanna come babe?" Mark asked as he went in front to face me.

I shook my head and said, "No thanks, I already went to look around the campsite with Penny remember? I'll just go help cook actually."

"Alright, just text or call us when the food's ready," Mark said. I nodded and he pecked me on the lips. With that, Mark and Derek both walked off until I couldn't see them anymore. Ugh, the awkward moment again. Now it was only just Taylor and me. Alone. Nothing to talk about. This is so awkward.

"Uh, I'm gonna go help with the-," I said but was interrupted by Taylor.

"Can we talk?" Taylor asked. Talk? No way. Why? It might lead to something bad.

"I guess," I said. Taylor patted the grass and smiled up at me. I sat down and waited for Taylor to start talking.

"So, I just wanted to ask. Are you mad at me?" Taylor asked. I looked over at him and thought for a minute.

"Honestly, yes." I simply said.

"Why?"

I shrugged and answered, "I really don't know. Maybe because you wanted me to live a simple life when really my simple life was actually being with you. I didn't want you to control my feelings and my decisions. I really just want to be with you Taylor, but I guess that's just the past now."

Taylor nodded at my answer and we stayed silent for a few minutes. "Can you forgive me? Can we start over?" He suddenly asked.

No Marie! Don't you dare say yes to him. "Yeah, sure. Why not? I mean we both have someone else in our life now," I said. Way to go Marie, you just agreed to your ex-boyfriend that you'll be friends now.

Taylor smiled and stuck out his hand, "Friends?"

I slightly smiled and shook his hand, "Friends." Now I regret this, I thought. I quickly pulled my hand away because I felt something when our hands touched and my heart was hammering through my chest rapidly. Taylor got up from the grass and extended his hand out to me. I looked up at him and had a confused look plastered on my face.

"Huh?" I dumbly asked.

"Come on, let's go help Penny and Terrence cook," he said. I nodded and got up from the grass without Taylor's help. I didn't want to feel what I felt earlier to happen again. Taylor pulled his hand away and we both walked to where Penny and Terrence were cooking. We kept a safe distance from each other, but thankfully there wasn't any awkward moments between us. Once we reached Penny and Terrence, I could already smell the yummy food going through my nose. My stomach grumbled and I quietly chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked. I guess he heard me laughing.

"Oh nothing, I'm just really hungry now," I said, placing a hand over my stomach. Taylor chuckled and shook his head. I looked over at Penny who was giving me a what-the-hell look and I just shrugged.

"So what's cooking?" A voice behind me said. I turned around to see Mark and Derek behind us, trying to look at what we were cooking.

"Just some ribs, hot dogs, and patties," Terrence said, flipping over a patty.

I suddenly felt two strong arms go around my waist and was pulled towards that person. I looked up to see that it was Mark who was smiling down at me. He kissed my head and pulled me tighter to him.

"Hey," his husky voice said.

"Hey," I gently made small circles on his arms. I looked over to Taylor who was faced in the other direction and had his hands clenched. It also looked like he had a mad look on his face. What's wrong with him? Earlier, he was just all happy. I shrugged it off and paid my attention back to Mark who was still hugging me from behind. I leaned back into him and waited for the food to be ready.

* * *

It was now nightfall and we had already finished eating the leftover hot dogs, patties, and ribs. We were now sitting around a small fire that thankfully, Penny and I made. First, the guys tried to make the fire start, but they forgot they needed wood. Stupid, stupid boys. As for Ashley, she barely did anything at all. All she did for the past hours were either whining, screaming because of a bug, fanning herself, and sleeping. What else does this girl do? I actually told Penny about me and Taylor now being friends. Of course she was surprise, I mean I would be surprise too. She scolded me for agreeing to be friends with him, but I just shrugged it off and told her, "What's done is done."

"So what's the point of this game?" Terrence asked, while taking a handful of big marshmallows in his hand. He then passed it to Penny who was sitting next to him on their log. Penny took the bag of marshmallows and took a handful of marshmallows as well.

"You've never heard of Chubby Bunny?" I gasped.

"No..." Terrence raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well it's pretty easy. It's basically seeing how many marshmallows you can stuff in your mouth while still being able to say Chubby Bunny. It's pretty disgusting, but fun overall," I explained.

"Hey! That's sounds fun! Come on, let's play." Terrence exclaimed with excitement. We all laughed and waited until everyone got a big handful of marshmallows. Once the bag got to me, I dug into the bag and pulled out a handful of marshmallows and placed the bag by my feet.

I looked around the circle and said, "Ready?"

I heard them all say, "Hell yeah" and "Let's do this."

I smiled and shouted, "Go!"

We all immediately put on marshmallow in our mouth and shouted, "Chubby Bunny!" We then added one more and shouted, "Chubby Bunny!" We all started laughing hysterically and continued adding more marshmallows into our mouths.

By the fifth marshmallow in my mouth, I was starting to feel like spitting out the marshmallows. I looked over at Derek who probably was on his seventh marshmallow and was shouting Chubby Bunny. Taylor was already probably on his eight one, while Mark was on his eight one as well. Penny was on her seventh one and Terrence was on his eight one too. Ashley was well, she was on her third one. She stood up from the log and spitted out the marshmallows and started uncontrollably coughing.

I was just about to add one more marshmallow when I was about to throw up. Okay, well I guess I'll give up then. I quickly chewed on the marshmallows and watched as Penny and Derek gave up as well. All that was left is Taylor, Mark, and Terrence.

"Come one babe! You can do it!" Penny cheered on Terrence who was now on his tenth marshmallow. Taylor was also on his tenth one, while Mark was about to put his tenth marshmallow in his mouth but placed a hand over his stomach and stood up. He looked at me and smiled. All I could see was white, mushy marshmallows in his mouth.

"Ew Mark!" I laughed and he smiled more and quickly chewed on the marshmallows.

Once he finished, he sat down next to me and sighed loudly, "That was tiring!"

"It was! Look, only Terrence and Taylor left," I pointed towards Terrence and Taylor who was now stuffing their thirteen marshmallow. Damn, how many are they going up to?

"Boo Terrence!" Mark shouted.

"Shut up Mark! Go baby!" Penny cheered him on again. I laughed and watched Taylor who seemed to be now struggling with his fifteen marshmallow.

"Go Taylor!" I shouted. Crap, why'd I just say that out loud?

Taylor was just about to put in his sixteen marshmallow, but failed miserably when he placed a hand over his mouth and tried his hardest to not throw up. We all laughed and waited until he finished chewing on the marshmallows. I guess that means Terrence won then.

"Oh my gosh Terrence! You won!" Penny exclaimed. Terrence eyes grew wide and started jumping up and down. Once he finished chewing on the marshmallows, he fist pumped his hand in the air and shouted, "I won! Hell yes!"

"Good one Taylor by the way," Terrence said to Taylor who was chugging a water bottle.

"You too Terrence, good one," Taylor said. They fist pumped each other and did that man hug thing.

"You have a big mouth Terrence," Derek said, holding a water bottle in his hand.

Terrence smirked and said, "I know." We all laughed and Penny playfully punched Terrence's shoulder.

"Well that was fun!" Mark said.

"Let's play again!" Terrence exclaimed.

"NO!" We all shouted in together.

Terrence raised his hands up in front of him and said, "Just kidding, just kidding."

"That was so nasty!" Ashley suddenly exclaimed. Whoops, I forgot she was here. Derek raised an eyebrow and said, "How many did you eat?"

Ashley held up three fingers and Derek started laughing hysterically. "What!" Ashley sneered.

"Are you serious? Three? You have a small mouth!" Derek exclaimed.

Ashley rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. You know what, I'm going to bed. You guys are all too immature for my age anyway. Goodnight babe." She directed the last part to Taylor who was trying to avoid her.

"Night Ashley," Taylor muttered. Ashley leaned down to Taylor and pulled him into a kiss. A very long kiss actually. I tried to hide the fact that I was feeling a tad bit of jealous, but I couldn't help but keep looking at them.

"Get a room!" Penny shouted. Thank you Penny! Ashley broke away from Taylor and smiled evilly at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away from skanky Ashley. I didn't know how long I was staring at the fire flickering until I heard Penny throw a small stick at my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I grabbed the stick off the ground and threw it back at her, but unfortunately, she dodged it.

"Are you okay?" Penny mouthed. I looked at Mark who was engaged in a conversation with Terrence and Derek. I then looked at Taylor was actually looking at me with his eyes filled with concern and worry.

I nodded and got up from the log. Mark noticed me standing up and he looked up at me. "Are you going to go sleep?" He asked.

I yawned and stretched out my hands in the air and said, "Yeah. I'm pretty tired. I'll see you in the tent in a little while?"

"Yeah. Goodnight babe," Mark said. He got up from the log and kissed me on the lips. I hugged him and made my way out of the circle towards the tent. I looked back to see Taylor still looking at me with the same expression. My view was then blocked by Penny who was walking towards me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Penny breathlessly asked in the cold night.

I crossed my arms across my chest and said, "Yeah, why?" Penny shrugged and said, "I don't know, you seemed kind of weird when Ashley was practically digging her tongue in Taylor's mouth earlier. And plus, Taylor just kept looking at you after they kissed. He seemed kind of guilty."

"Really? I didn't notice." I lied. I started walking towards the tent again but stopped when Penny said, "You still love him don't you?"

I sighed and turned around. "Look Penny, can we just talk about this in the morning? I'm pretty tired okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Just know that I'll always be here okay?" Penny said. I nodded and with that, I crawled into the tent Mark and I were sharing and snuggled into my sleeping bag. I sighed and thought to myself. Yes Penny, I still love him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this was short, but like I said, I'm pretty busy now. Oh and by the way, I'm almost finish with this story actually. Most likely, it will be 3 or 4 more chapters. I already have the next chapters all planned out. Oh and I also already planned a new story that indeed involves Taylor Lautner. Just a heads up, the new story I'm going to be writing is going to be a bit more mature if that's okay with you guys. Well, I can't wait to write the new story and hope that you'll enjoy it.**

**The next chapter WILL be longer though, I promise you that. Well you know what to do, REVIEW and SUBSCRIBE. Thank you very much (:**


	20. Chapter 20: Waterfall Jump

**A/N: There's really not much to say, but just enjoy this chapter. And thank you guys for the reviews, I highly appreciate it!**

"So do you want the cheese sandwich or the baloney one?" Taylor asked me. It was only 12 in the afternoon and for our lunch today was only sandwiches and a bottle of water. Later into the day, we all planned that we would go swimming in the lake that was nearby our campsite. I looked over at Taylor who was wearing khaki shorts and a regular white shirt, with black sunglasses on top of his head.

"The baloney one," I answered, folding my arms across my chest and sighing.

Taylor turned around from the food basket that held all of our food and raised an eyebrow at me. "What's with the sigh?"

I shrugged and simply answered, "Nothing, I'm just bored right now. Time's like these, it's always boring. Boring, boring, boring, boring."

I saw Taylor smirk and then he replaced it with a small smile and nodded. He turned away from and continued looking through the food basket for my baloney sandwich. I raised an eyebrow at Taylor's smirk and just shrugged it off. Well I've always been weird. A few seconds later, Taylor turned around to face me and handed me the baloney sandwich. I took it from him and unwrapped the tissue from the sandwich and bit into the sandwich. This is good, I thought. I quickly took another bite and chewed on it quickly. Taylor chuckled beside me as he bit into his baloney sandwich as well.

I slapped his arm and exclaimed, "Why are you laughing at me?"

Taylor chuckled more and shook his head, "Nothing, you just look like you're really hungry. And bored."

I glared at him and bit on my sandwich and stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever, I'm hungry and bored," I tried to say through my mouth full of food.

Taylor laughed and shook his head. I playfully rolled my eyes and walked away to where Mark was. He was currently talking to Terrence and they both hand their hands shoved in their pockets. I took my time walking to them and when I finally reached them, I stood next to Mark and listened to their conversation.

"So maybe we should do that then," Terrence casually said to Mark. Mark noticed me standing next to him, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"Yeah, we definitely should. It'll be fun," Mark agreed. I looked up at both of them and wondered what they were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about?" I questioned as I bit into the last piece of my sandwich and crumpled up the tissue.

Terrence's eyes averted to me and said, "Oh, we were planning to go swimming in the lake with the big waterfall that's about 2 miles from here." Ooh, waterfall. I like the sound of that and that's refreshing.

My eyes lit up with excitement and I said, "Ooh, let's go!" Mark and Terrence laughed.

"Yeah, we're going to plan to leave in about 30 minutes," Mark said.

"Wait, does everybody else know about it?" I slowly asked.

Terrence shook his head and said, "I'll tell them about it in a few minutes. But you and Penny should get a head start at changing into your swimsuits or whatever you girls call it."

I grinned and exclaimed, "Okay!" I leaned up to kiss Mark on the cheek and quickly ran to where Penny was talking to Derek near a big tree. Once I got to where they both were, I grabbed onto Penny's arm and pulled her along with me.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Penny asked and then laughed.

"Mark and Terrence planned to take all of us to the waterfall that's 2 miles away and Terrence said that we should get a head start at changing into our swimsuits. We're leaving in 30 minutes and-oh! Did you bring your bathing suit?" I breathlessly asked as we made it to my tent and Penny's tent which was both next to each other.

"Of course I did! This is gonna be exciting!" Penny said as she made her way into her tent that she shared with Terrence and zipped up the tent to have some privacy to change. I chuckled and made my way into my tent as well. I zipped up the tent door and went to my luggage that carried my bathing suit. I dug through my clothes and finally found it when I felt the fabric of it. I raised it up in the air and smiled.

2 hours later of us getting lost and Ashley complaining like a big baby because a bug bit her, we finally found the waterfall that Terrence and Mark wanted to bring us to. In awe, we stared in amazement at how beautiful the waterfall was falling down into the water down below. It wasn't as tall as a huge building, but a good enough height to jump off of. There were big, huge rocks that circled around the water and you could as well, jump off of them. It was about 2 in the afternoon and the sun was lazily hiding behind a tree, which was good because we needed the shade.

"Woo! This place looks great! I can't wait to jump into the water," Derek shouted over the loud waterfall since we were standing next to the waterfall. We laughed and all agreed.

"This place is pretty incredible," Taylor commented as we made our way to the top of the waterfall where we would all proceed to jump off.

"It sure is," I said back to him since he was trailing behind me. We all actually had to walk in a straight line in order for us to make it to the top for safety. Terrence was leading the line, Penny behind him, I was behind Penny, Taylor was behind me, Ashley was behind Taylor, and Derek was the last one. Of course I would prefer Ashley to be the last, but Derek thought he was being a gentlemen and all.

After a few more steps, we finally made it to the top where you could see the top of the tress and the mountain tops from afar. Birds were soaring above in the sky and they created a V-shape. I was too busy looking at the view, that I realized I was the only one with my shorts and tank top still on. Everybody was either taking off their last material or putting on some sunscreen. I glanced at Taylor who was now in the process of taking off his white shirt. I tried to tore my eyes away from his chiseled perfection of abs, but I just couldn't stop looking. He pulled it over his head and dropped it onto the ground. Gosh, how much I wanted run my hands down his abs and whoa-wait! Don't think about that Marie, you have a boyfriend! A perfectly good boyfriend that likes you a lot and you're taking advantage of it. I guess I was still staring at Taylor's body because he started to smirk at me. I blushed and finally tore my eyes away from him and dropped my bag onto the floor. I kicked off my slippers and climbed out of my beige shorts. I then pulled my purple tank top over my head and dropped it onto the floor. I then took off the hair tie that was holding my hair in a messy bun and roughly shook my hair out.

I looked down to my bathing suit. It was a turquoise bathing suit that covered the private parts of my body. Nikki actually gave this to me as a friendship present since she flew to Paris when she had to promote Eclipse awhile back. Yes, it may be simple and all, but the reason why it was so expensive was the fabric. The fabrics they make in Paris are elegant and really off the top. It's soft and smooth and it won't even break.

I looked up to see Taylor now staring at me, well my body in awe. I tried my darn hardest not to blush or smile, but instead I just smirked and walked over to where the rest of the group was, which was only 5 feet away from where Taylor and I were at. Mark had on a black swim trunk and well, the rest of the guys had black swim trunks really. Penny's bathing suit was really pretty and it suited her curvy body really well. It was a black bathing suit that Nikki as well indeed bought from Paris as well. I then looked over at Ashley who well, had a normal decent bathing suit on. And I thought she was going all out and showing way too much skin. But I was wrong. She was wearing a bright yellow bathing suit that clung to her skinny body. I shivered at the sight of her bones and turned my attention back at the rest of the group. By now, Taylor had already joined us, but he was still glancing at me.

I didn't want to look at him since I know if I did, I wouldn't be able to contain myself anymore. I blushed again and looked down at my feet, counting everyone's feet. Hm, they all have ten toes. Uh duh, of course Marie! They have ten toes, you stupid girl. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and tuned back into the conversation on who was going to jump in first.

"I say Terrence jumps in first," Penny announced.

"What? Why me?" Terrence asked.

"Because this was your idea going here," Penny stated.

Terrence thought for a moment and grinned, "Oh yeah huh." We all watched as Terrence walked over to the edge of the rock and peered down at the bottom of the waterfall. He looked back at us and winked at Penny especially.

"This is for you baby!" Terrence shouted as he then jumped off the rock and into the water down below. A fast second passed by and we then heard a splash. Mark and Taylor walked over to the edge of the rock and peered down below like how Terrence did it earlier.

"Go Terrence!" Mark laughed and high-fived Taylor who was laughing as well.

"Did he make it okay?" Penny asked. Taylor turned around and nodded.

Penny sighed in relief and smiled, "Good."

Mark and Taylor then walked back to where the remaining of us were. "So, who's next?" Mark asked.

I stepped back a little and let out a sigh of relief when Derek said he would go next. After Derek screamed at the top of his lungs while jumping down the waterfall, Ashley went next and then Penny went. Now it was only Mark, Taylor, and me.

After Penny finished jumping off the rock, Mark turned back to me and said, "You wanna go next babe?"

I cocked my head to side and said, "You can go first, I know you've been wanting to jump since Terrence made the first jump."

Mark seemed to hesitate for a bit and then asked, "You sure?"

I forced a smile and said, "Yeah, go ahead. I'll meet you down there."

"Okay." Mark then walked to the edge of the rock and looked back at me, "This is for you baby." And with that, he jumped off and laughed.

I chuckled and crossed my arms across my stomach. I looked over at the mountains from afar and said to Taylor who was still here with me, "You can go ahead if you want."

"No."

I snapped my head back to him and raised my eyebrow. "Why no?"

"No, because you're going to jump with me."

I let out a sarcastic laugh and said, "And why would I do that?"

Taylor took a step closer to me and said, "Because I know you're afraid of heights." An image suddenly flashed into my head at the one night when I was over at Taylor's house and he decided to bring me on the roof of his parents house to star gaze. I remember how I told him how scared I was of heights and he told me that he'd be there no matter what. I still clearly remember how we were just about to kiss, but my mom had to interrupt and call my cellphone just to tell me to come home.

"You remembered," I smiled at him.

Taylor smiled back and said, "Of course I remember. I'll never forget those memories with you."

I looked away from him, in order to hide my blush. "Let's jump?" Taylor asked.

I looked back at him and slightly nodded my head. I took a small step forward, while Taylor took a step forward as well. Once we made it closely to each other, face to face, still staring at each other, I then realized I needed him back.

"Come on, let's go to edge," Taylor said. He was so close to me that our chests were now touching.

"Yeah, let's go," I said in my small voice. Once we made it to the edge of the rock, I peered down to see that everyone was waiting for me and Taylor to jump. They were all shouting to jump down already and that the water was great. I nervously sighed and leaned back to where Taylor was watching me.

"You okay?" Taylor worriedly asked, as he placed a hand on my back. His touch made a shiver a bit, but I tried not to show it.

I was about to nod, but shook my head. "Taylor, I can't do it. I'm scared." I quickly turned around and was about to walk away when Taylor's hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. Our bodies were now close to each other again. He placed his hand under my chin and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Don't be scared Marie. I'm here and I'll always be here now. I promise you. You've just got to overcome this fear of yours and I know it's hard. But I'll be there every step of the way. I won't let you get hurt anymore and I won't leave you ever again. Just jump with me and you'll be able to laugh you're beautiful laugh of yours," Taylor said with love that was now filling in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll jump with you," I said. Taylor nodded and led me back to the edge of the rock. I looked down and instantly felt scared all over again. But stomach was doing weird things and I was starting to get nauseous. A hand then appeared in front of me and I looked back up to Taylor who was patiently waiting.

"Take my hand," he ordered. I instantly placed my hand in his hand. He squeezed my hand and smiled reassuringly at me.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course," I answered.

"Good. Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and waited for his next command.

"Breath in." I breathed in through my nose.

"Breath out." I breathed out through my mouth and waited.

"One the count of three, we're going to jump okay?" Taylor asked. I nodded quickly through my closed eyes.

"One.." You can do this Marie! Taylor's here now and he's going to help you.

"Two.." You can do it!

"THREE!" We both jumped off of the rock and into the thin air. I felt a funny feeling going through my stomach as we both went down to the water. I screamed and laughed, while Taylor also laughed along with me.

Three really fast seconds, we splashed down into the cold water. I resurfaced back up from the water at the same time as Taylor did and I could hear my friends shouting and laughing.

"Good one Marie!" Penny shouted.

I rubbed my eyes from the water and clear my view to see Taylor in front of me. He hair was now wet and he was smiling widely at me.

"You did it!" He exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Taylor! It was so fun dude! The rush and excitement when you're falling down and the oh my gosh. We've got to try that again!" I exclaimed as I continued to hug him. I then heard a fake cough from not too far away, knowing who it was coming from. I quickly pulled away from Taylor and looked around at my surroundings. Skanky Ashley was swimming towards us, with a mean glare, glaring at me. Penny was trying to tell me something through her eyes, but I couldn't decipher what she was trying to tell me. Derek was looking over at something else, trying not to make eye contact with anyone in particular. Terrence was clueless as ever since he was asking Penny why everyone became so silent. And Mark was standing in the water, crossing his arms against his chest, and I could see a mix of emotions splattered on his face. Anger, jealously, and hurt.

I took a step back in the water and tried my best not to make the situation any worse. "So, why's everyone so quiet?" I asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Mark coldly said.

I gulped and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't what do you mean me! You know what happened!" Mark shouted. I flinched back and took a step backwards.

"I-I don't know what you're saying Mark," I shakingly said.

"Gosh dammit Marie! You know what happened!" Mark shouted again. Tears were now forming in my eyes.

I was about to say something to Mark, but was stopped when Taylor stepped in. "Hey bro, Marie doesn't really know what you're talking about."

Mark's eyes averted to Taylor and said, "Really? Then I'll explain!" He chuckled and continued, "I'll explain to all of you what just happened since Marie doesn't know what's happening. You see, Taylor is Marie's ex-boyfriend. Of course everyone knows that. But has anyone noticed the way they've been looking at each other? Huh?" Mark looked around at each of us and waited until someone said something, but no one said anything. I honestly, have never seen Mark like this before.

"They're both still in LOVE with each other. Duh! You could so tell that they are still in love with each other! At first, I didn't want to believe it but no! I just had to make a stupid excuse in my head that they don't love each other anymore and that Marie is falling for me. Boy, was I wrong. Marie still loves Taylor! And Taylor still loves Marie! I mean, I have no idea why I decided to let Taylor come. And that hug! What the hell was the hug for huh? I'm so stupid, you know? Stupid for falling for Marie, stupid for allowing Taylor to come on this camping trip, stupid for even meeting you!" Mark pointed his finger at me.

Tears were now streaming down my face and I covered my mouth with my hand. I then felt an arm go around my shoulder. I looked next to me to see Penny looking at me with concern in her eyes. Of course she seemed taken aback from Mark's outburst.

"I'm s-sorry Mark but please let me explain," I tried to say in between my sobs.

"No, you know what. We're over! Go back to your ex-boyfriend!" Mark shouted. And with that, he got out of the water, grabbed his shirt with him and walked out of view until I couldn't see his back anymore. I sobbed more and leaned my head on Penny's shoulder.

Penny started rubbing her hand up and down my shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, don't cry Marie. Be strong."

I nodded and tried wiping my tears. I didn't even do anything wrong, right? Taylor and I were just hugging, but I guess Mark was right. I am still in love with Taylor and Mark could clearly see it. I shouldn't have had made Mark's hopes go high. I thought I was falling in love with Mark, but really, I was only falling in love with Taylor more and more.

"Marie, are you okay?" Taylor skeptically asked. I wiped my eyes again and looked over at Taylor who was starting to come towards me. I backed away from Penny and from Taylor and put my hands up in front of me.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I angrily said.

Taylor looked taken aback. He came closer to me, but I backed away more. "I'm sorry Ma-"

I shook my head and laughed. "I don't need your pity. Just don't come near me, okay?"

Taylor stopped walking and I could see hurt flash through his face. "What?"

I sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "You ruined everything Taylor. You shouldn't have come to this camping trip and with Skanky Ashley! You should have just left me alone and let me move on. But no, you're always where I am. How on earth can I move on Taylor? I really want to move on Taylor, but I just can't get you out of my head and heart. No matter what I do, I still do love you." I muttered the last part, hoping he didn't hear me.

"What did you just say?" Taylor asked.

I looked down and muttered it again.

"Huh?"

I sighed and looked at him in the eye again. "I said I still do love you! Okay? I will always love you no matter what happens!"

Shock passed through Derek and Terrence's face. Happiness passed through Penny's face. Angry passed through Ashley's face. And happiness as well passed through Taylor's face.

"You still love me?" Taylor asked, with a grin on his face.

Before I could open my mouth and say something to him, Skanky Ashley's voice started. "Whaaat?"

We all turned our heads to Ashley. Her face was red and she looked really pissed off.

"You!" Ashley pointed at me. "You can't love him! He's mine!"

Penny started laughing, but covered her mouth with her hand and tried to contain her laughter.

"Look Ashley, you're a great girl and all but I'm not yours. I don't belong to anyone, but Marie. I'm still in love with her," Taylor said to Ashley, then looked at me.

I looked over at Ashley who stared at Taylor wide eye and then stared back at me. More anger flashed through her face. She then started screaming in her high-pitched scream and she started slapping the water around her. Terrence and Penny started laughing, while Derek tried to contain his laughter but failed to do so.

"No! No! No! No!" Ashley screamed. Damn, this girl is really crazy.

"Penny, can you please try to calm her down? I need to talk to Marie more," Taylor said over Ashley's loud screams. Penny quickly nodded and smiled back at me before she proceeded to where Skanky Ashley was at. Penny gestured Terrence and Derek to help her out. They obeyed and went over to help her. Now it was just me and Taylor.

"You still love me?" I breathlessly asked.

"Of course I do," Taylor said with a smile.

"Oh."

"Oh? Why oh?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's just that, we can't go back to the way we were before Taylor," I said.

Taylor creased his eyebrows together and shook his head. "Why?"

I shook my head and said, "Because you hurt me too much Taylor. I just don't think I can handle it anymore with you. Look, I'm sorry but I've got to go and talk to Mark." Before Taylor protest or respond, I quickly made my way out of the water. I pulled on my shorts and slipped on my tank top. I grabbed my bag and quickly ran back to the campsite. It was going to be a long run, but at least I had some time to think for the next 2 miles.

* * *

When I finally made it back to campsite, I was so tired that I knew my legs would be sore in the morning. Sweat was running down my back and my clothes were sticking to my skin since I did just get out of the water. I tried to catch my breath as I surveyed the campsite for Mark. I then continued walking and stopped mid track in my steps when I spotted Mark looking off into the distance near the stream. He had his hands in his pockets and he was now wearing a shirt. I could see the pain expression on his face. Gosh, I feel so guilty.

I dropped my bag near my tent and walked over to where Mark was. I fumbled with my fingers and quietly stood next to Mark who stiffened when he noticed I was standing next to him.

"Mark, can we talk?" I skeptically asked.

"I guess," Mark answered plainly.

I nodded and we proceeded to the campfire the night before and we sat down on the log. I suddenly felt nervous and I continued to fumble with my fingers.

"I'm sorry Marie. I shouldn't have said those things to you earlier. I just, I just lost control and you hurt me a lot," Mark suddenly said.

I looked at him to see that he really was sorry. There was no trace of angry or jealously in his eyes, but only sadness.

"Oh Mark, I'm sorry too. You don't have to be sorry though. I deserve all those words you said to me earlier," I said, tears forming in my eyes once again. Gosh, I'm already tired of crying.

"No, it was my fault. Hey, hey. Don't cry," Mark said, noticing me crying and was now wiping the tears that fell down my cheeks.

I let out a small laugh and said, "I hurt you Mark and I'm sorry."

"It's actually okay Marie. I was thinking after I left the waterfall and I thought that if you can't be happy with me, then I know that all I'm doing to you is hurting you. I can't make you love me anyway, but I can be your friend. So go Marie," he said.

I instantly snapped my head to him. I was confused. "What do you mean go?"

He smiled and said, "Go after him Marie. Go after the love of your life."

I sighed and shook my head. "I can't go back to him Mark."

"Why not?"

"Because, he hurt me too much. I don't think that we'd be able to go back the way we were before. I just don't know," I explained.

"Yeah, he did hurt you before but that's how love is Marie. Love hurts so much that you can't take it, but you have to take it Marie. You have to fight for it and you can't let go. I guess that when Taylor broke up with you, he then realized that he couldn't just let you go. Maybe that's why he's always around now. We saw him at the movies and now here. This is fate for you and him. You both belong to each other. So go Marie, go to him and get him."

"But-"

Mark raised his left hand to stop me from talking and said, "No buts. I'll be fine Marie. Just go to him."

I smiled and hugged him hard. "Thank you Mark," I whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome. It was great getting to know you," Mark whispered back into my ear. We both pulled away from the hug and smiled at each other. Mark got up from the log and started to walk away. Oh wait a minutes, I need to say something to him. I quickly spun around and called out his name. He turned around and looked at me with curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"I know someday you'll find a girl who's going to fall in love with your looks, humor, care, and kindness. I wish you the best of luck Mark," I said.

Mark smiled widely and said, "Thank you." I nodded and sat back down on the log. I watched as the sun was starting to set and the clouds were starting to disappear. The wind was starting to pick up and I could hear the rustling of the leaves. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air. Oh nature, how do you like my life? Not so great huh? But I like my life like this. To me, this if perfect.

**A/N: This took me about six hours just to finish this chapter. Long time huh? Gee, I'm beat now. Haha, but I enjoyed writing this chapter. I just hope you enjoyed this chapter as I did. Well, you know what to do. REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE! Thank you! **

**And PS: Only 2 more chapters left guys.  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Hilltop

**A/N: I'm a so sorry for the late update, but of course school was in the way -_-" Well I now present to you the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one (:**

The camping trip wasn't what we all expected to happen. We all didn't expect for all of us to be going home so early. We've only been at this camping site for only about 2 days when we should be here for a week. I guess things don't go the way you expect things to happen.

A few hours ago, everybody came back from the waterfall and we all calmly agreed that it'd be for the best if we all went home tonight since there was a bit of awkwardness and tension in the air. Mostly coming from Ashley of course who kept shooting daggers at me. And as for the awkwardness, it was coming from Taylor who also kept looking at me with mixed emotion written all over his face. This was too much to handle anyway. I needed to get out of here fast.

Good thing Penny and I wouldn't be riding with Mark, Derek, Terrence, Taylor, and Ashley. Penny called up a taxi to come and pick us up since she knew about my situation. As for the other people, they all left just a few minutes ago, driving away from us in Mark's van. Terrence had insisted on riding with Penny and me, but Penny told Terrence that she needed girl time with me. Gee, how was I so lucky to have a best friend like here?

I smiled at that thought and looked over at Penny who was giving me a weird look.

"What?" I asked, absently kicking the dirt around me with my shoes.

"Why are you smiling?" Penny asked.

I shrugged and said, "Because I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you."

Penny grinned and immediately pulled me into a tight hug. "Aw, thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled. We pulled away from the hug when a light shined at us. Penny and I both squinted our eyes, trying to get a clear view as to what that light was. We finally realized it was our taxi that was coming to pick us up. Once the taxi was in front of us, we gathered all of our belongings and put them in the trunk of the taxi. Penny and I climbed into the taxi and told the taxi driver the directions to my house since Penny was going to be sleeping over at my house for the night. Once we were settled in the taxi and the taxi driver was humming to something on the radio, Penny slid the window closed so that Penny and I could talk since we didn't want the taxi driver listening to my personal problems especially if it involved Taylor. Who knows what this dude would say to paparazzi?

Penny turned to face me and said, "So, are you okay?"

I looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know Penny. I'm so confused."

Penny cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Confused on what?"

"I don't know what to do with Taylor. I mean, I know we still love each other, but I told him that we couldn't go back to way it was before," I said.

"Marie, how would you know that you and Taylor can't go back to the way it was before? You don't know that. I mean, for one, you two could go back to the way it was before. You may never know unless you give it a chance" Penny said.

"I guess you're right..." I said.

"I am right! Marie, listen to what your heart is saying," she said.

I gave her a what the heck look and said, "Penny I don't know what my heart is saying. You know, hearts don't talk. All hearts do is beat." Penny shook her head in disbelief.

"You know what I mean Marie."

"Penny, I really don't know what my heart is telling me. But Mark said that love hurts so much that you can't take it, but you have to take it. That you have to fight for it and you can't let go. He said that when Taylor broke up with me, Taylor then realized that he couldn't just let me go. Mark also said that me and Taylor belong together and that we're fated to be with each other. He even said to get Taylor back."

I looked back at Penny who now had a huge smile on her face. She lightly slapped my shoulder and exclaimed, "See! Listen to Mark! Listen to me! Go get Taylor Marie. You and Taylor both belong together! Can't you see Marie, Taylor has always been the one. He will always be the one for you. He is your heart!"

I looked down at my hands that was on my lap and smiled.

"I need him back," I muttered.

"What did you just say?" Penny asked.

I looked up at Penny and directly said to her, "I need him back."

Penny smiled even bigger and started clapping her hands in joy.

"Oh my gosh! Finally! Marie, go text Taylor! Go get him back!" Penny exclaimed, still clapping her hands together.

I gave her a confused look and asked, "Why?"

Penny immediately stopped clapping her hands and looked at me with a stupid look. "To get him back of course."

"Yeah, but why over text?" I asked.

Penny mouthed a 'oh my gosh' and shook her head at my stupidity. "I mean text him to meet you somewhere silly."

"Oh! But, it's late right now. It's almost 10 P.M." I glanced at the dashboard that was blinking 9:47 P.M.

"So?" Penny asked.

"Taylor wouldn't meet with me this late at night. Plus, we still need an hour left on the road too," I explained to Penny.

Penny frowned for a while and then suddenly smiled. Crap, I know that smile. She has an idea that could either get us in trouble or not get us in trouble. It was mostly getting us into trouble, but let's just hope this time, it won't get us into trouble. Suddenly, Penny pulled out a lot of twenties from her bag and slid open the window to the taxi driver. The taxi driver glanced up in the rear view mirror with a confused look.

"Taxi dude, I'm going to make a deal with you and you have 5 seconds to agree on this deal or to decline on this deal. Alright dude?" Penny talked in her professional voice. I knew it was professional because she always used 'dude' when she was making a deal with someone.

The taxi driver nodded and listened to what Penny was saying to him. I also leaned forward from my seat and listened to what Penny was offering to the taxi driver.

"Okay, well my deal is that I will give you these bunch of twenties," Penny showed him the big wad of cash in her hands, "if you step on it and take us to our destination in less than 30 minutes. I want you to go as fast as you can and make it to our destination in less than 30 minutes. If you don't make it in 30 minutes, I'm afraid our little deal is off. But if you make it in less than 20 minutes, I'll be adding an extra 100. So, do we have a deal or what dude?"

My eyes widened at Penny's deal. Was she crazy? We were really going to get into loads of trouble. The taxi driver's eyes widened with excitement and I swore I thought I saw dollar signs in them. The taxi driver immediately nodded and stepped on the gas.

I was instantly pulled back to my seat and I had to hold onto my seatbelt to make sure if was safely around me. Gee, the things people do for money I thought. I looked over at Penny who was also holding onto her seatbelt, but was smiling big.

"This is dangerous you know," I said.

Penny looked at me and laughed, "I know."

I playfully rolled my eyes at her and let out a small laugh as we zoomed by trees and other cars. Thank goodness no police cars were in sight yet. I was too busy looking out the window when Penny pulled my cellphone away from me.

I quickly looked at her and saw that she was busy typing away on my phone. Was she sending a text message to Taylor?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Penny was pressed the send button and placed my cellphone back on my lap and smiled in victory. "Sending a text message to Taylor," she simply answered.

My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed my cellphone from my lap and checked through my outbox messaged. I opened that latest one and it read:

_Taylor, can we meet at our hilltop? We need to talk, please meet me there. _

_Oh and ps, I may be a little late. See you very soon. - Maaarie!_

I snapped my phone shut and groaned. I looked over at Penny who still had her victory smile plastered on her face.

"Why'd you send him that text message?" I asked.

"Because, you and Taylor need to settle this whole problem tonight! Not tomorrow or the other day, but tonight!" Penny said.

I sighed and said, "I guess."

"Did he text back yet?" Penny randomly asked. I was about to say no, when my phone suddenly vibrated from a new text message. I grabbed my phone and it said an incoming text message from: Taylor Lautner. I opened up the new text message and read it out loud for Penny to hear:

_Marie, I'm so glad to hear from you. Of course I'll meet you there. See you... - Taylor_

Penny started squealing and giggled. "Ooh, he's so glad to hear from you! See, he's going to meet you at your hilltop!"

I smiled and looked out the window, trying to contain my excitement. This was it, I was going to get Taylor back.

* * *

Turns out Penny actually gave the extra 100 to the taxi driver. He made it to my house in less than 20 minutes. Unbelievable, right? Well believe it because it happened. It also turns out that Penny wouldn't allow me to get out of the taxi. She would be the one getting out, not me because she wanted me to go to the hilltop already. So she paid another extra 20 to the taxi driver to take me to the hilltop. So now, Penny is at me house, relaxing on my comfortable bed while I have just arrived at the hilltop. Once the taxi came to a stop, I handed him a 10 dollar tip, which he gladly took.

"Sorry about my friend earlier. She likes to make deals and whatnot," I said to the him.

He turned around and smiled, "No worries, she was quite entertaining. Plus, I got a lot of money tonight!"

I laughed and said, "Well that's her. Thanks for the ride."

"You too. Have a goodnight mam," he said as I exited the taxi and shut the door. I waited as he drove away from in the distance until I could no longer see the yellow taxi in my view anymore. I looked around my surroundings to see Taylor's car. My heart immediately quickened it's beat at the thought of him only being a few feet away from me. I pulled my jacket around me tighter since it was getting more cold as it was getting more late and started walking to the hilltop.

While on the way to the hilltop, my mind was racing with words of what I was going to say to Taylor. What was I going to say to him? So many words were racing through my head, that I decided to stop thinking. After a few more steps on walking, I finally spotted the back of his head. He was looking out at the city night light view and his hands were jammed into his pockets. I continued walking until I accidentally stepped on a twig that snapped into two. And because of that noise, Taylor turned around to face me. We were now only about 10 feet away. That was too much of a distance. I guess Taylor thought the same thing because he walked towards me. We were now only 3 feet away from each other.

"Hey," he greeted me with his handsome voice that I will always love to hear.

"Hey," I said back to him. It actually didn't feel awkward at all.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Oh and that text message was from-"

"Penny. I know," Taylor finished for me.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "How did you know?"

"I know you. You wouldn't add three a's to your name," he answered with smile.

I smiled back and said, "Oh yeah, that's true."

Taylor just nodded and said, "So..."

Oh yeah, I need to get him back I thought.

"So," I began, "about earlier at the waterfall, is it true that you still love me?"

Taylor looked into my eyes and said, "I do still love you, I always have." Crap, I hate it when he says things like that. It makes my stomach do flips.

"You still love me, right?" Taylor asked, still looking into my eyes.

I nodded and said, "Yes, I still love you Taylor." Taylor smiled big and took a step closer towards me.

"Taylor, I want you back," I blurted out. I quickly covered my hand over mouth and instantly blushed. Good thing it was sort of dark, Taylor wouldn't be able to see me blushing or anything like that. Taylors eyes widen and then he started to smile.

"I want you back too Marie," he simply said.

I uncovered my hand from my mouth and said, "But what I said to you earlier, that you hurt me too much and that I can't handle it with you anymore. I shouldn't have said that Taylor, I didn't know what I was saying. I was just so confused at that time, but now I know what I want. And what I want is you Taylor. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. It's just that-"

Taylor shushed me by placing a hand over my mouth. I stopped talking and gave him a weird look. He took his hand off of my mouth and started to speak.

"Don't say you're sorry Marie. I should be the one saying sorry because I'm the one who broke up with you. You know when I broke up with you, my whole world fell apart. And when I broke up with you, I then realized that I couldn't live without you. You know, I wish I could rewind to the past and change it to when I didn't break your heart. But the past is the past and here we are now. You and I will always be together Maire. I will always need you and I will always love you."

By now, a few tears were silently streaming down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of my jacket. Taylor then had a worried look on his face.

His eyes widened at the sight of me crying. "What? Why are you crying? Did I say something bad? I didn't mean to make you cry Marie," he quickly said with a panic tone.

I quickly shook my head and let out a small laugh. "No, no. You didn't say anything bad. You actually said the right things. I'm just crying because of I'm happy you're here with me and that you still love me."

Taylor's face relaxed and he took a step towards me again. Now were just merely inches apart from each other, right where I want to be. Well, not exactly where I want to be yet. I want to be in his strong arms again.

"Taylor?" I asked.

"Hm?" He said, while slowly placing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

"I thought you'd never ask," he whispered back as he placed both hands on my cheeks. He leaned forward to my forehead and softly pressed his lips against it and kissed my forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes while he then gently kissed the tip of my nose. He then gently kissed both of my cheeks and finally, he kissed my lips. It wasn't a urgent kiss, but a soft and gentle one filled with passion and love. The one filled with so many memories of us both, the love that Taylor and I shared. It was the kiss that I will always remember.

Finally, we broke kiss, but we didn't separate from each other. We were still close to each other, but now he had his arms wrapped around my waist as I now wrapped my arms around his neck. I was looking up at his face, studying every handsome feature of him while he was staring off into the distant. Oh how much I missed his face and every part of him. He noticed me staring up at him as he looked down at me and smiled my favorite smile of him showing his pearly whites. Taylor pulled me tighter to him and leaned down to whisper into my ear, "I love you forever Marie."

" And I love you forever Taylor," I whispered back.

**A/N: Aw! They're finally back together! I want my Taylor now, haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. And gee, guys; one more chapter to go! I'm pretty excited to write the next chapter because I know how the ending is going to be. I think I'll start writing the next chapter tonight and I might have the next chapter up by tomorrow or Friday! Yay! Haha. Well, you know what do: REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE. **


	22. Chapter 22: Over the years

**A/N: I formally present to you the last and final chapter of, 'I Love You, Forever' Please enjoy your feature chapter (:  
(I've always wanted to say that, haha) Enjoy and love it!**

6 years later...

Times and years have passed and every second of it, Taylor's love for me has grown stronger every year and everyday. As for me, my love for Taylor has also grown stronger every year and everyday as well. Yes, over the years Taylor and I have been together, we have had our ups and downs but our love for each other still grew stronger. Plus, it was only small arguments. Most of the time, it was filled with good memories and love.

If you were wondering what happened to my friends over the years, I'd be glad to tell you. First, let's start with Ashley. Well, I don't really consist her as a friend since she really is a mean and skanky girl until now. Ashley at first had a hard time getting over the fact that Taylor still loved me, but eventually she moved on. She graduated college and of course she joined a sorority, which caused some girl drama. Anyway, she moved out of California and now lives in New York with her husband and 2 kids. Ashley married? Can you believe that? I couldn't believe that either, but thankfully, her husband changed her for the better. But I still don't like her.

As for Derek, I still remain good friends with him. Derek of course graduated college and he now works in scary movie productions where he helps with the gory and graphic scenes. He was always a fan of those kinds of stuff anyway. He lives in Beverly Hills with his sweet and kind girlfriend that he met in Starbucks. She's into gory stuff too. Perfect match, huh?

For Mark, we both remain friends as well. After the whole break up with him, it was a bit awkward but soon, we got over that and we became comfortable with each other. Mark's actually a lawyer now, well he's still practicing to be one. Even with his busy schedule, he managed to land a girl too as in he is now married. He's actually been married to Layla for about a year now and their love couldn't be more magical. Also, Layla is expecting twin boys this coming October.

And Terrence, he and Penny are still in a strong relationship. Sadly enough, Terrence hasn't popped the big question to Penny yet. But soon, I know he will ask Penny to marry him. Terrence attended UCLA where he graduated at the top of his class. Unbelievable huh? But anyway, Terrence now works at the UCLA Medical Center where he is a nurse.

As for Penny, her and I are still the best of friends. Once Penny graduated high school, Penny and I both immediately became roommates in Los Angeles, California where we both attended FIDM: Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising. Penny majored in layout designing, which landed her a big job with the top magazines in the country. Which I am so happy for her. Penny and I only became roommates for about 3 years. After those 3 years, Penny moved in with Terrence. Penny and I both try to see each other as much as possible, so every Monday and Wednesday, we both go to the gym. Every Friday, we meet up for lunch or dinner. And whenever we have a free day off, we call each other up and try to make plans with each other. I can never lose a friend like her.

As for me, I attended FIDM like I said earlier. But I majored in fashion design, where I am still making my way to the top. But with the help with Taylor, I can most definitely succeed in my goals. Like I also said earlier, Penny moved out of the apartment we shared. So Taylor asked me to move in with him since he bought a condo. I happily agreed and with that, I moved in with him. On the night of our 5th year anniversary of being together, Taylor took me on a romantic date where he kneeled down in front of me and asked me the big question: Will you marry me? Of course I happily said yes. And now it all leads to this day, the wedding day...

* * *

_August 11, 2016_

I snapped back from my thoughts to reality. Penny was snapping her fingers right in front of my face, trying to get my attention. She had on an annoyed look plastered onto her face. Penny was dressed in a peach satin dress that was made of silk and it clung to her perfect body. The dress just reached above her knees and she was also wearing a peach colored high heals. Her hair was tied to the side and at the end of her hair, was curled. Her makeup was natural filled with a natural peach eyeshadow and she wore a natural lipstick color. Penny is my maid of honor.

For my bridesmaids, they were Caitlin, Chelsea, and Ashley Greene. They were also dressed in a peach satin dress identical to Penny's. Their hair and makeup were done the same way and they all looked beautiful except they were all running around the room, trying to get everything ready for me. But here I was, sitting down on a red velvet, soft couch, watching all the girls panic about the wedding. Weird, because I should be the one panicking but instead, I'm just watching them. Except for Penny, she is all up in my face.

I looked up at her and smiled, "You look beautiful!"

Penny frowned and said, "Marie, you need to get ready! You're wedding starts in about 2 hours and you still haven't done your hair, makeup, and dress on!"

I laughed and calmly said, "Relax Penny. There's still time." I got up from the couch and sat down in front of the vanity table which was filled up with eye shadows, mascara, nail polish bottles, powder, lipsticks, eye liners, hair curlers, dryer, and jewelry.

I waved Penny over who stood behind me, looking at my reflection in the mirror. "So, you want me do you want me to do with your hair and makeup?"

I thought for a moment and smiled up at her, "Surprise me!"

Penny nodded and she went to work on me.

After about an hour of putting makeup on my face and pulling on my hair, Penny was finally done with me. I looked back at my reflection and smiled. I had on a light pink lipstick on, some blush on my cheeks, black eyeliner on my eye, black mascara but not too much, and a bit of black eyeshadow. As for my hair, it wasn't up or anything. It was just down, but with loose soft curls that fell down my shoulders. It was perfect for a summer wedding.

I looked up at Penny and said, "Thank you."

Penny smiled down at me and said, "You're very welcome. Now, let's go and get you into your wedding dress." I nodded and got up from the seat. Penny led me over to where my dress was perfectly laid out on the hotel bed. As for my wedding dress, it was actually just a summer wedding dress too. I wanted this wedding to be a simple wedding, not a big extravagant one. I slipped into my white silky strapless dress that reached up to my feet. The dress was long, but it wasn't so long that it touched the ground. All the other girls crowded around me as I slipped on my white high heels. They all gasped at the sight of me and complimented me at how beautiful I looked.

"No veil?" Caitlin, my little sister asked.

"Nope," I answered as Chelsea and Ashley were fixing my dress properly.

"Why not?" Caitlin asked.

"Because when I walked down the aisle, I want to be able to see everything and I don't want my face to be covered."

Caitlin nodded in agreement as I walked over to look at myself in the mirror. When I got a full view of myself in my wedding dress, I then started to panic. But I didn't show it, I was panicking inside. This is it, I thought. I was finally going to get married to Taylor. The day I have been waiting for.

"Okay! Let's go! It's time girls," Penny announced as she was ushering everybody out the door. I was still looking at myself in the mirror when Penny came up from behind me and handed me my bouquet of peach roses.

"Are you ready?" Penny asked.

I took the bouquet from her and smiled, "More than ever."

And with that, we both walked out of the room, ready to get married.

Taylor and I are getting married in San Diego. The venue he and I chose is called: Los Willows. I instantly feel in love with this place when Taylor and I went to look for venues on the internet. The venue is where you get married outside with a beautiful view of the water and garden surrounding the ceremony. And the reception is can be held inside a ballroom or outside. Also, this venue has a inn/spa, bridal salon, and you can stay the night here before the wedding day. So yeah, you can say that it's my dream to be married in a place like this.

Once me, Penny, and the rest of the bridesmaids finally made it to the ceremony, I could already hear people chatting among themselves and I could see that most of the guests were here. Nobody could see me since there was a big tree in the way. I tried craning my neck to see Taylor at the end of the aisle, but there was too many people in the way and plus, all the girls were crowding around me, still trying to fix my dress.

"Girls, my dress is already fix. Now, go signal the priest or Taylor that we're ready," I ordered them. They instantly stopped touching and fixing my dress and obeyed me. Chelsea walked up to the opening of the aisle and I saw her mouth to someone: "We're ready!"

And with that, the wedding song began with the orchestra playing near the priest. We all went into position in a line, me being at the end of course. Penny was in front of me with Terrence with her since Taylor's best man is Terrence. Chelsea was in front of Penny and Chelsea's partner was Kellan. Caitlin was in front of Chelsea and her partner was Rob. And as for Ashley, she was in the front and her partner was Jackson. Suddenly, someone hooked their arm with mine. I looked beside me to see my father, smiling at me.

"You look beautiful Marie," he complimented me.

I smiled bigger and said, "Thank you dad. You look great by the way." My dad was wearing a black suit, like all the rest of the guys and of course black dress shoes.

He chuckled and said, "I wish you the best marriage and-"

"Dad, why don't you save it for the reception speech?" I butted in. He laughed and nodded.

"Of course, my speech is long anyway."

I smiled and gripped onto my bouquet of peach roses in both of my hands. By now, Ashley, Caitlin, and Chelsea have already walked down the aisle and Penny was already halfway down the aisle. This was it, my time to walk down the aisle. Gee, my stomach was doing so many flip flops.

My dad and I started began walking down the white carpet aisle slowly that was filled with white and peach rose petals. I quickly looked around at how my wedding was setted up. It was just the way I wanted it to be and the weather was perfect. It wasn't too hot nor was it cold either. The atmosphere was warm and pleasant. When the guests caught sight of us walking, they all stood up. I wanted to look at my guests and smile at them, but I just couldn't take my eyes off the man at the end of the aisle. He was smiling lovingly at me and we were both gazing at each other. Taylor looked even more handsome today since he was wearing his groom black suite and his hair was perfectly fixed. Both of his hands were clasped together and he didn't look impatient as me and my dad were still walking down the aisle. Halfway there, I thought.

After a few more agonizing steps, my dad and I finally reached Taylor. My dad kissed me on the cheek, while Taylor and my dad shook hands. I handed my bouquet to Penny and I finally was standing face to face with Taylor who is going to be my husband in just a few minutes. Oh the excitement that was bubbling up inside me and ready to burst out.

We were gazing and smiling at each other when the priest spoke up told the guests to rise. I heard the squeaking of chairs and them rising up from their seats. And Taylor and I were still gazing at each other. I can't believe he's going to be mine, all mine.

"I love you," Taylor mouthed.

A huge grin formed on my face and I mouthed back to Taylor, "I love you too."

He smiled and with that, the priest began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Taylor Lautner and Marie Stubbs. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives," the priest said to the crowd.

He then turned to Taylor and said, "Do you, Taylor Daniel Lautner, take Marie Stubbs to be your wife, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"

Taylor glanced at the priest and then turned back to me and said in a clear, loud voice, "I do."

The priest then turned to me and said, "Do you, Marie Stubbs, take Taylor Daniel Lautner to be your husband, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"

"I do," I proclaimed.

"Now the rings please!" The priest announced. A ring was given to Taylor, as a ring was given to me as well. The priest gestured to Taylor to begin the exchange of rings ceremony. Taylor nodded and then he took my left hand.

"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Marie. Wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your husband. Take this ring as a sign of my love," Taylor said and then he slipped the ring onto my ring finger.

The priest then gestured to me to do the exchange of rings to Taylor. I nodded and took Taylor's left hand in my hand.

"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Taylor. Wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your wife. Take this ring as a sign of my love," I recited and slipped the ring onto his ring finger.

The priest looked at both of us proudly and then announced to the crowd, "Since Taylor Daniel Lautner and Marie Lautner have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. Congratulations, you may now kiss."

Taylor winked at me and then suddenly pulled me against him and kissed me. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. The guests all cheered and clapped while Kellan and Jackson were whistling and hollering out congratulations. We finally pulled away and laughed. We were finally married! Taylor and I both faced the guests and they clapped as we made our way down the aisle. Luckily, Penny gave me my bouquet of roses before I walked down the aisle with my now, husband. Hm, I like the sound of that, _husband_.

* * *

"Marie, congratulations on your wedding. It was beautiful!" exclaimed a man behind me as I finished talking to one of Taylor's aunt. We were now at the reception that was held outside, near where the wedding ceremony took place. The reception was big enough for at least 200-300 people and I had about 275 guests. The circle tables were all covered in white and the seats were also covered in white cloth. The centerpieces were big, tall vases all filled with peach roses. There were waiters everywhere, pouring champagne and juices in glass cups. There were two long white tables filled with delicious looking food and desserts. I wanted this reception to be sort of like a buffet. There was soft music that was being played by the orchestra and there was another long table just for the bride, groom, bridesmaids, and groomsmen.

The speeches by my dad, Kellan, Dan, and my sisters were done, so Taylor and I decided that we should thank and chat with our guests for a little while. I had just finished talking to one of Taylor's aunts when I turned around to see Mark, smiling happily at me.

"Mark! Long time no see! And wow, you look different but in a good way!" I exclaimed to him as we both embraced in a hug. We pulled away and Mark chuckled.

"Thanks, you look beautiful," he said.

"Aw, thanks. And thanks for coming to my wedding," I said.

Mark slipped both of his hands into his dress pants and said, "No problem."

"Where's Layla?" I asked him as I looked around the crowd, trying to spot the pretty blonde girl.

"Right here!" a voice said behind me. I turned around to see Layla, dressed in a beautiful rosy sun dress and her hair was tied up in a bun. You could really tell that she was pregnant since she was expecting twins anyway. Mark went to stand next to her and he wrapped one his arms around her, looking at her lovingly.

"Layla!" I exclaimed as we hugged each other, trying not to crush her.

"Marie! You're wedding was beautiful, it almost made me cry," she smiled at me and was absently rubbing her stomach in circular motions.

"Aw, thank you. Aren't you almost due?" I gestured towards her belly.

Layla looked down at her stomach and smiled, "Yeah, two more months and comes out the baby!"

"You mean babies?" Mark playfully asked. Layla turned bright red and giggled.

"Ah, yes. I mean babies," she said.

"Well, I know your babies are going to look as beautiful as you and Mark," I commented, looking at both of them. They were really going to be a great family.

"Thank you Marie," Layla sweetly said.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and said, "Well, I got to go back to my husband. I'll see you guys later?"

They both said they would see me later and I walked away from them to my husband. He was sitting down at the long table and he was looking at an empty seat, which was mine and was frowning at it. I looked at him curiously and raised a brow when he was still frowning at the chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Taylor looked up from the empty chair and smiled at me, "I was missing my wife." I playfully rolled my eyes and slid into my chair. He placed his shoulder around me and moved closer to me.

"We're finally married," he stated as he gently kissed my cheek. I let out a small laugh and nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes, we're finally married!" I emphasized on the finally and looked at Taylor.

Taylor reached over and touched the side of my face. "You looked so beautiful when I saw you walking down the aisle earlier."

I slightly blushed and sighed. "You looked so handsome when I saw you at the alter."

"Of course I was handsome," Taylor joked and winked. I erupted in laughter and slapped his shoulder.

"Conceited much?" I teased.

"Only for you!" He laughed and took my hand and entwined our hands together. I looked down at both of our hands and looked at both of our rings. It was glistening in the sun and I loved how the rings and our hands were perfectly fitted together.

"I love you Taylor," I softly said to him as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Marie," he said back to me.

"I love you forever Taylor."

"And I love you forever too." I felt him kiss my head and I smiled. We both sat and watched our guests laugh and talk. We both watched all of our family and friends have the time of their lives and we were happy for them to be celebrating this day with us. Taylor and I, now husband and wife. A strong bond that's impossible for someone or something to break. We will always love each other and we will always be there for one another. I proud to say he's mine and I know he's proud to say I'm his. Taylor and I have been through so much in the past year, he's taught me so much in life and I'm grateful for him.

I will always love him, forever.

The End.

**A/N: Dude! The ending sort of sucked, huh? I think it did, but I don't know about you guys though. I suck at endings by the way, since I hate saying goodbye. But anyway dudes! The story is finish. I'm very happy, yet sad because this story has ended. BUT, like I said before, I have already planned a new story involving Taylor Lautner! Aren't you guys excited? ****Anyway, I would like to thank everyone and every each of you guys for reading this story and staying with me until the end. I really, really appreciate your reviews and love for this story. You guys rock (;**

**PS: A heads up, the new story I will be writing is called, "Everlasting" but I'm not sure as to when I will post up the first chapter. But very soon I will post up the new chapter, I'm pretty pumped up writing the new story. Well, this isn't the end you guys. See you all later (;**


End file.
